Mischievous Thread
by NekoxUsa
Summary: Rin, a girl with two curses placed on her. The first one, placed by a witch that makes her a souless Youkai. The second, given to her by Naraku, is of 'Never Ending Battle.' This curse makes men close to her get the sudden thirst to fight her. And if they defeat her, Rin will be forced to be their mate... But what happens when she mets Sesshomaru?
1. Prologue

*******I ****do ****not ****own ****inuyasha*******

**Hey guys! ^-^ Back with the story I promised! I will do ANOTHER but like the last one, it's going to be on my profile (the poll) So vote up! **

**A/N: This is originally AnimeExpert1981** **story _Love's A Challenge. _I have full permission to do my M version of the story.**

* * *

_The afternoon sun greeted the child's round face. She was skipping her way back home with a bunch of flowers at hand. The sky was a beautiful hue of blue and the white fluffy clouds only accented the beauty of the sky._

_She didn't know why her Oka-san sent her out for the whole day. But she wanted to surprise her with some flowers she found in the field!_

_The girl had a rounded, heart shaped face and long brown tresses that were up to her hips. Her girlish curves were coming in pretty early since she was at the age of twelve, but the way her dimples adorned her cheeks and the big, chocolate brown eyes countered her mature features._

_"N-No please!" The little girl stopped, hearing the sound of her Oka-san's distressed voice scared her. Slowly, she stalked her way to the entrance and peeked in, her eyes widened._

_Her mother was naked, a man over her grunting and she watched her mother's pain twisted face._

_"Oka-san!" The child ran in and hit the man with all she had, but_ _the man only got up and slapped her. The little girl let out a cry of pain as she hit the wall, the flowers scattered all around the gruesome scene._

_"Rin!" Oka-san cried out but the man only grabbed her, chuckling and pinned her onto the wall._

_Rin, the little girl who had heroically stepped in, looked up at her Oka-san and saw something enter her. "W-Wait..." Oka-san begged and the man released her._

_Oka-san stumbled towards Rin and embraced her, "Rin-chan, don't worry I will be fine." Oka-san comforted before kissing her head. "Go back and find me some more flowers, make twelve flower crowns and then come back...okay?"_

_Rin frowned, twelve? That would take all day!_

_But she was never the one to argue with her mother,"Hai..." Rin groaned before getting up, her hand clutching her sore cheek before she left the hut..._

**xXxXxXxX**

After that, I finally realized what my Oka-san was doing...

In order to keep us alive, she had become the village whore to _all _men. She would often send me to the fields with the same order, but variety of flowers. Tiger lilies and roses, or daffodils and tulips.

But for Oka-san...I would do it.

The next day I would see these men walk around the village and smile at me. Sometimes they would pat my head or just tell me to give my Oka-san messages.

Either way I did it, Oka-san said these people were very important. She told me this was her job, she made them _happy. _But I knew better, I noticed the hateful glances they gave Oka-san, the names they would call her.

But I loved Oka-san...

And she loved me.

"Look it's that _whores _daughter!" I froze and turned towards the snickering group of women glaring at me. I rolled my eyes, it wasn't even worth it. They were only upset because, their husbands slept with my Oka-san.

But as I continued walking one of Oka-san's clients went up to me and hauled me to the side. Of course, it was Myouga. I never had any problems with him actually, he was one of the few clients who was gentle with my mother and respectful.

"Myouga?" I asked and the man looked at me, his eyes observing my body and I cringed. '_Why is he looking at me like that!?' _I wondered as I shrugged back a step and he sighed, running his hand through the few strands of hair there were.

"Tell your Oka-san that I will be dropping by in the afternoon..." He said and I nodded, my guts were telling me to get the hell out of there and I intended to do that!

But just as I turned around he grabbed my forearm and hauled me back. And I felt my back hit his chest.

"How old are you?" He asked and I gulped. There was something off about Myouga...

"Seventeen..." I whimpered and he let out a ragged breath. His hands began to rub my shoulders and soon his hands grasped my breasts. I struggled, panicking and screaming but that's when his hand went over my mouth.

"I would like it...if I could _fuck _both you and your Oka-san..." He purred and Rin continued to flail. It was horrifying. This man...was _touching _me.

I bit his hand and he let me go, shouting as he grasped his hand and all i could do was run away...

Not to the house, he will follow me and kill both my mother and I. I had to go to the field. So that's where I went. I raced through and I leaped onto the ground and slowed down my breathing so that if he came through, he would not hear me.

But after several moments, I heard nothing. Not the crunching of grass when someone steps on them and not his breaths. So I got up cautiously and let out a sigh of relief as I realized, that the coast was clear.

'_Oka-san!' _I panicked as I raced towards the house. When I approached it I saw that the door was broken and on the side of the house, just dangling there. And that's when I knew something was wrong.

Rin carefully snuck inside, and she couldn't help but cringe at her Oka-san's screams.

"You whore! Do you want me to fuck you?! HUH!"

Rin took in a deep breath.

"Please...LEAVE ME ALONE-"

But another smack was audible and this time it was followed by an ear-piercing crack, after that she heard her mother continue to sob.

I grabbed the stick closest to me and wiped the tears out of my eyes. Myouga...the one person we actually trusted in this shit of a Village was in there..._beating _the shit out of my mother, I knew I had a chance of being raped or killed. But my mother needed me, she wouldn't have to go through this if she hadn't have gotten pregnant with me.

I charged, hitting Myouga in the back of the head and all he did was fall down and scream as he clutched his head. I looked at Oka-san and it only brought more tears to my eyes.

She was on the floor, some hair gone in patches as her ebony locks laid on the floor around her. She must of had a cut on her scalp because a fresh stream of blood was still pouring down her face, her left eye brow was cut and her right eye was swollen shut and now turning a purple. Her lips were bruised and the bottom lip swollen and oozing blood. Her left arm was twisted in a weird way so I knew it was broken, that was the snap I heard. She was naked, a few scraps of the Kimono still clinging on but everything was visible. And her legs were littered with black and blue spots.

"Come on..." I urged as I lifted her up by her right arm and guided her towards the door, I knew any second now, Myouga could recover and continue to hit Oka-san...and me.

But when she exited I felt something grab my ankle and pull me onto the ground. My chin made contact with the ground and I immediately groaned, I bit my cheek and I could taste the metallic flavor of blood.

I turned towards him and gasped as I felt his fist smash into my right cheek. I cried as I tried to run but his foot stomped on the side of my leg, causing me to stop in my tracks and sob at the pain that was now there.

"You little whore!" He turned me on my back and his nails begin to dig into my clothes and tear them away from my body. All I could do was scream.

Everyone hated me, me and my Oka-san. Who would come to our rescue? My Oka-san probably ran off to convince _someone _to help me. But I knew it wasn't going to happen...

I squeezed my eyes shut and whimpered as I felt his teeth begin to bite my neck. All I wanted to do was black out, and Kami allowed so.

**xXxXxXxX**

I limped through the village. This time I was bringing water to my sick mother. But I made sure I had a knife with me. The whispers got worse, people would laugh and say I got what I deserved...

When I woke up, my face hurt the most. Turns out he had damaged something and left the right side of my face numb. The village Miko, told me that it would be gone by tomorrow morning, but the bruising was terrible.

My mother comforted me, she said I wasn't raped. By the time Oka-san had come with one of her trusted clients, my clothes were torn off and he was taking off his Kimono. But to make sure that morning, the Miko had examined me and confirmed that I was still a virgin.

'_'Why aren't I strong enough...?' _My eyes watered, am I not strong enough to protect her from some horny bastard!?

"Goddamn it..." I growled as I made I back to the hut. Oka-san had her arm wrapped up and in a sling, she smiled at me. "Oh Rin, you're back..." She grabbed her staff and helped herself up.

She looked at me for a bit before breaking down and falling back down sobbing. "O-Oka-san!" I grabbed her and held her in my arms. Oka-san just cried there, "Does something hurt?" I asked and she just looked at me, wrapping her arm around me.

"You have to suffer so much..because of me..." She whimpered and I hugged her. Does she really think this is all her fault? If anyone is to blame it's me! I'm the one who made Otou-san leave for a younger woman...

She sniffled but smiled before pushing me away.

"Can you go to the field and make me twelve flower crowns? This time, I want lavender and Cherry blossoms." She asked and I frowned. Was she seriously going to have clients over at this state?!

I nodded, I couldn't do anything nor could I ever have the courage to say no. So I just nodded and got up and left the hut.

I began that irritating trudge through the village. And once more the women all sneered at me and giggled behind my back. "Her mother is probably fucking again." A comment reached my ears and my hands curled up into fists. But I kept walking, it wasn't worth it.

"Do you not regret being weak when your mother needed you most?" I froze and turned towards the voice.

It was the village witch, She just smiled at me. She had long silver tresses and stunning grey colored eyes. She smiled at me, revealing her fangs and canines. She had a Katana by her side that, it was rumored that the blade was as black as the night sky.

"I am not in the mood for your riddles **_Majo_**." Rin protested but she only chuckled. "I can grant your wishes. Only for a simple... _exchange." _The **_Majo _**replied and Rin just eyes her suspiciously.

"Like?" I said and she chuckled. "Aren't you tired of feeling your body ache child?" The woman asked, smiling as she caught the brunette wincing. She had struck a nerve.

"If I sell my soul to the devil...can I protect my mother until the day she dies?" I asked, my bangs shielded my face. It wasn't frightening,the concept of Kami has long disappeared. If Kami truly loved me, then why were my prayers never answered? He never helped me and Oka-san, so I had to take matters into my own hands...

"And for much more." The **_Majo _**offered her hand to Rin and all the teenager could do was stare at the hand, a moment of hesitation crossing her face before Rin settled her hand on top, contracting the act, that the villagers, saw as an abomination.

I felt something hit me from behind and I let out a groan before my world slurred, all I could hear was her cackling...

In the growing darkness.

* * *

I _feel so stupid! How can I have trusted her...! But, more importantly...what's Oka-san going to do when she realized that i'm dead? _

* * *

**hey guys! As promised here is the chapter you all voted for! Hope you all enjoyed! :D**

**Majo: A witch.**

**Word Count: 2224**


	2. Calamity

***I do not own inuyasha***

**I got about, twenty favorites, and only nine of you guys reveiwed. Honestly, if you guys want me to produce the chapter I need _something _to keep me going (not trying to sound conseited or anything) But thank those who did reveiw :) **

**squirtlepokemon215: Thanks for the reveiw! And i'm glad you were surprised :) But you know me, I like to start off my stories with a killer beginning! **

**Red4Angel: Trust me, this isn't the only time Rin is going to be hurt :'( Yea it's sad how much she is going to suffer. But our past builds character, glad you are sucked into the story! **

**kirenuchiha1: Thanks for the reveiw! And here is chapter two ;) **

**WarrierPhoenix37: Yup, i'm trying to do something a little different in this story :) I am actually trying to make the chapters lengthy and filled with plot. Thanks to the original author I just add on things that make it my own. Don't you worry about Sesshy! He will be coming very soon!**

**Min00: I do think this chapter is filled with a bit more drama, though I do warn you. I have a tendency to include depressive moments. Just ask my veterans! **

**Sotam: Que bom que você gostou! Espero que eu disse esse direito desde que eu estou usando Traduz Google ^ ^; **

**AnimeExpert1981: Oh thats ok, I'm just glad you reveiwed! This story will never be good as the yours. But I hope I can get close! :D **

**TheNamelessReadingWriter: I'm glad you enjoyed :D and I will try to fill your RinxSess, we all need a good dose of fanfic am I right? **

**Michiko Burel: Not necessarily kidnapped (You will see in this chapter) and it won't be as predictable as you think! ;) Just wait and see! **

**Tyna92: Glad you liked the story so far! But i'm sorry, I hate disappointing my fans but I was waiting for a little bit more reveiws before posting the next chapter. Hope this chapter didn't disappoint! **

* * *

I woke up, my head pounding and I groaned. I noticed that I was tied up.

Rin panicked, struggling to free herself or pull the ropes that bound her ankles, knees, wrists and neck to the long wooden pillar. Her chocolate brown irises darting around the room in search of the culprit.

"Are you ready?" The Majo emerged from the shadows and I felt shivers run up my spine. I was scared...what happened if she killed me? What would Oka-san do if she found out I died? Would she kill herself too?

The Majo untied me and I let out a grunt as I fell onto my knees. "Let us begin the ceremony." The silver-haired woman began as she led me to the center of the floor. I felt cold all of a sudden and that's when I realized.

I was naked.

I felt my cheeks warm up but said nothing. '_All part of the ceremony...' _I told myself as I watched her pull out her Katana...The blade was a deep onyx. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for her to execute her ceremonial orders.

"Hold your arms out." She rasped and I did.

I heard her began to dump something on the ground, and out of curiosity, I opened my eyes and saw that a circle of salt was around me. The Majo began to chant something as the swirls on her cheeks, began to glow.

Her eyes began to glow as well, along with the Katana that turned into a bright shade of white. My breath left my chest, but she swung down, slicing both my wrists and I did nothing except watch her.

"Prepare yourself." The Majo whispered as she leaned in. Rin could only blush as she felt the silver-haired woman's breath on the crook of her neck. Her fangs sank in and Rin tensed up, squeezing her eyes shut as the agony of her wounds began to settle in.

I groaned when I felt the Majo pull her fangs out of my body. Allowing a few drops to splatter on the ground.

Rin was surrounded by black waves, her head cocked back, her eyes going blank and her mouth wide open as something white was forced out of her body. Not long after pain flooded Rin as she let out a ear-piercing scream. But the pain didn't stop as the black waves turned into an orb, encircling her entire body.

The Majo chuckled as in her hands, she held her soul. "Foolish." She whispered as he consumed the young girl's soul.

Rin curled up into a ball, trying to stifle the cries of agony, but her body was forced open and she gasped. Her breasts grew larger and rounder, her ass tighter and larger and her curves grew more exaggerated. Those long dark brown locks turned into a black and grew until it reached her belly button. Rin groaned as her lips swelled and were now a beautiful apple red. Her skin paler, and all traces of fat gone. Her legs grew long and slender and her nails grew out of her skin. Rin's eyelashes increased dramatically and her eye brows perfectly arched. Finally her canines grew in and she growled at the sudden ache that filled her once more.

The pain subsided and Rin opened her now light hazelnut colored irises and saw herself levitating off the ground.

I descended slowly and as soon as my feet touched the ground I collapsed. I tired to move but it was so hard. Looking up at the Majo's my eyes widened. She looked completely different, in fact, she looked younger.

The old Majo was replaced with a young girl. The locks of silver pooled at her feet and her face was perfectly shaped in a round heart. Her skin tight and a smooth ivory, her body curvy but slim. Her round, gray colored eyes observed me and all I could do was just look right back, blowing a lock of hair out of my face.

"What the hell did you do to me!?" Rin growled and the Majo only laughed. Stepping back and her marks began to glow again as she placed a hand on Rin's chiseled forehead and immediately Rin felt a rush of power flood into her body.

**_"A contract has been made. In exchange for your salvation I have given you eternal life as a damned soul."_**

The Majo's voice boomed throughout the hut and as soon as she finished the house burst a flame and I let out a grunt as I tried to move. "What did you mean damned soul!?" I yelled and the woman turned to me.

"Your soul is in hell." The Majo finished before leaping out of the hut and leaving Rin all alone, to be consumed in the flames.

I looked around for anything and I found the small pole. My hands reached for it and I slowly got to my feet. I realized, that the fire smelled so sour, my senses were enhanced as I noticed how the colors were much more vivid.

"H-Help-" But Rin froze. She was a Youkai now, the only reason why she went through this whole process was to become more powerful!

I closed my eyes, focusing on the energy inside me and I felt my body get lighter and the world was so sluggish. In an instant, I ran out of the hut and stopped, my feet ended up making a trench and my eyes widened.

I looked for anything around to cover my body, I was still naked and I wasn't going to give them a reason to call me a whore! I noticed the charred olive colored robe on the ground and I wrapped it around me. It covered up the front but the ends only made it to my thighs.

'_Its better than nothing.' _I growled and began to walk back towards the house. My throat went dry as I began to walk through the village. But instead of the women teasing me and scoffing at my presence, they just stared at me in awe.

The corner's of her red, plump lips twitched as she felt sudden pride, that she hadn't felt in years, overwhelm her. The men were drooling and basically gawking at the proud demoness. But she paid no mind as she continued her elegant stride.

"Where is she going-?"

"Is she a princess-?"

I tensed up as I heard one of the men begin to point out my features. I turned my head towards him and he approached me. I was just a couple inches shorter than the giant but I held my stature, the Majo _did _say I was much more powerful than any mortal (minus spiritualists)

His eyes studied my form and all I did was grimace. "Don't make that face _baby." _I was so angry...

A hiss escaped her lips that surprised both parties. But something inside Rin told her to step towards the right. The man's hand reached for her, Rin however was too fast and side stepped the vulgar attempt to _touch _her.

Rin's hand shoved him and he flew back a couple of feet and hit the ground with great force. The women panicked and the men looked at her with frightened expressions. "W-Who are you!?" One of the women shrieked.

I chuckled, looking at each of them with a pugnacious look in my eyes. "Me? I am Rin, do you not remember?" I snarled, my claws itching to feel their flesh under them. I noted that my eyes were beginning to tint into a blue.

**_Relax, these imbeciles aren't worth it._**

Rin's eyes widened as the voice in her head did not belong to her, '_Who are you?' _Rin asked, regaining her composure.

_**Your inner Youkai, I am the being that aids you in any time in need. You can say, your conscious, or your instincts.**_

I smiled, so I had someone inside me? This Youkai thing is getting weirder and weirder.

"I _will _begin to work. My mother will no longer be whoring herself off to you _mongrels_." I commanded and they all stared at me in silence. '_I actually have some power...' _I continued my stride to the house.

Rin felt...at peace. She finally gave the villagers what they deserved. She finally achieved pure happiness. Everything was fine...

I froze as I heard my mother shrieking once more. '_Oka-san...!' _I bolted towards the house and saw that it was on fire, but...someone was here. It was a smell that was so familiar that I knew it was someone I knew... but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Rin also noted that it was fresh, the culprit was once here probably only moments ago. Entering the burning house Rin's nostrils were immediately flooded with that scent, her Oka-san's and smoke. She pinched the bridge of her nose to stop the dizziness.

My eyes darted around the room, searching for her and I finally found her laying on her stomach. Wood pilled up on her abdomen and legs. She let out a cough and her expression was filled with pain. I raced to her and began to toss the wood off her. She continued to cough and her eyes looked at me. For a moment they widened, but then they softened.

"Rin." She choked and all Rin could do was allow the tears to fall down. Her sensitive ears catching the small fluttering of her heart trying to survive. Rin sniffled as she felt her mother's cold hand touch her cheek.

"My baby...my dear...Rin." She smiled, one that Rin was already familiar with. And thats when she exhaled and her heart grew silent.

The Youkai just stood there, her bangs shielding her eyes as the surroundings that once pacified her from the brutality from the village people, was now the hell that she wanted to just run away from.

I let my feet drag me away, I was holding my mother and her limp body now charred in some places but I didn't care, the Kimono too was now burned and fell off my body.

The village was silent, I didn't care about the gasping villagers.

I just wanted to die.

I looked up and realized I was at the Majo's house. The familiar scent was also here too...

'_Wait...' _Rin sniffed the air and her eyes flooded into a dangerous blue hue.

The witch killed Oka-san... this time the voice inside me was silent, so I let it all out.

Rin's body began to be surrounded by a whirl of fire that appeared out of no where. The flame? A dangerous blue. Her body transformed into a giant dragon, her scales a black and her mane a stunning silver. Her blue irises gleamed as smoke from her nostrils only enhanced her anger.

I wasn't there, I knew that something had happened to me... but I was so mad that I didn't give a damn anymore! The fucking woman tricked me! She killed Oka-san!

Rin breathed out a sea of flames that consumed the house, part of the land it stood on and the surrounding life such as squirrels and trees.

I felt myself slipping, I was out of control...

**xXxXxXxXxX**

I woke up on the ground beside my mother. My body didn't hurt, all I saw was that i was surrounded by black; ash was still falling onto the ground. At first, I thought it was a volcanic eruption...

But then I remembered the Majo, how she killed Oka-san and tricked me into handing my soul to the devil.

Rin lifted herself off the ground, her black locks naturally curving around her body, making her appear to be a dark angel. Her pale, beautifully carved naked body was the only thing that stood out in this field of demise and death.

I began to walk, looking at my decimated surrounded. The village huts were nothing except small pieces of charred wood. I froze as I saw an outline of a human figure on the ground, my eyes widened.

'_Did I...' _Rin began to back away, she stared at her trembling hands as she slowly lifted them up to her face.

'_Kill them?' _Rin fell onto her knees, tears streaming her face and strands of ebony curls stuck to her face.

_**Yes, in your moment of fury. You turned to the villagers and killed them...**_

This isn't true...this can't be happening...there is no way I could have killed these people!

Rin tensed up as a clatter of thunder brought her back to her...horrible reality. Her eye lids regained their place guarding her hazel nut irises. The cool rain numbed her senses as the once gentle sounds of the rain sounded like the ocean waves crashing onto the shores.

I felt myself slipping, this time, however. Not in anger, but the calamity was...just too much. So much happened today that...I just didn't want to be here anymore...

* * *

_I am a killer, a murderer, an evil demon that has snatched the lives of many from their grasps. Was she right? Am I really one of the damned...?_

* * *

**Just letting you guys know that, from now on every chapter is going to be 1500+ long. This was a lot longer than the first one, but I added a lot of drama into it :) Hope I didn't depress you guys :/ **

**NekoxUsa **

**Word Count: 2628**


	3. Cursed

***I do not own inuyasha***

**Miss Rune: I'm glad you are enjoying the way the story is developing! Thanks for the reveiw! Made me smile :) **

**xLunaAngelWarriorx: Glad you thought it was a great chapter :) **

**Selenaxx: Awesome? *Brings out a bunch of random things* I AM AWESOME! **

**WarrierPhoenix37: I had to kill the mother one way or another, I thought I should just do it and keep going, after all this is focused more on Sesshomaru and Rin, not necessarily on Rin's past. **

** . : *flinches* well of course I am open for, um, critique. I do tend to change up the POV's. But they are all talking about Rin. **

**Red4Angel: Well, the whole seperating her thoughts is a new thing that I just started. Thanks for telling me you like it. ^-^ I was worried it wasn't needed. **

**Sotam: Bem, obrigado pela revisão! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo e espero que este era um tão grande como a última! É bom vê-lo novamente!**

**squirtlepokemon215: Not a lot of fluff sorry. But Sesshomaru is coming very VERY soon! And it sucks that Rin blames herself for anything I know. But that will soon stop with Sesshomaru on her head! **

**Michiko Burel: Evil reflection? I haven't planned on making her evil. SHe was just out of control at the time. **

**Playfully Serious: Sesshomaru is coming soon enough! Sorry for making you wait, but trust me. I want him in this as much as you do :) **

**Guest account: Oh trust me, Rin's reaction to Sesshomaru will be halarious! And glad you enjoyed! Thanks for the reveiw! **

* * *

_A Youkai strolled through the forest, though he stopped and found a naked woman lying on the ground. Ash coated her body and she was surrounded by the scent of death and fire. She was stunning, but he knew by her scent that she was a demoness of high standard._

_ His concious would not let him leave her, so he removed his cape and covered her bare form with the item and hoisted her up. Carrying her to an unknown destination..._

** xXxXxXxX**

Dawn's rays sweeped over the valley. Turning the sleeping landscape into a luscious gold, awakening all who lived in the area. The light bathed a familiar looking Onna who's tired lids fluttered open, revealing the stunning hazel colored irises that were still groggy from sleep. The woman sat up, the curls sweeping off the blanket.

"Where am I?" I looked around, the smell was different and I knew this wasn't anywhere near the village.

"How are you feeling?" A voice made Rin snap her head towards it. There in the doorframe stood a man. He stepped forward revealing his figure. He had long black hair that cascaded down to his hips, paired with navy colored eyes and tan skin.

"I found you on the floor of a desecrated village. So I brought you here, to my home." He quickly explained, offering his hand to me. I narrowed my eyes. '_No one here has that kind of...**kindness.' **_

_**Trust him.**_

_ '..but my instincts tell me otherwise.' _I placed my hand in his and he lifted me up, when I was able to stand on my own, I wrapped the robe that I had on me even tighter. I began to observe my surroundings.

The room was nice, the walls a cozy mocha brown color. There were two futons, each with big and white fluffy pillows and a caramel yellow blanket. There was a window that revealed the soothing horizon and a paper screen door that opened to the unknown

"Where are we?" I asked and the man began to fix his bed before settling down. "About, ten miles from your village." he estimated before looking over at me, I huffed before looking the other way. Though I did notice the way he stared at me.

"So, why did you burn down the village?" He asked, the question taking Rin by surprise. But her heart filled with sadness, she didn't mean to kill them. She was just so mad that...

"I...I-" My voice cracked before I just bowed my head. I don't remember much, just me being so mad that I suddenly lost it.

Rin gasped, feeling strong arms wrap around her small form. She found herself snuggling into his masculine scent. Her tears slipped down her cheeks, drenching the man who she found herself so comfortable in.

The silence that developed was strangely, made them feel as comfortable as ever. Rin sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"M-My name is Rin."

"Onigumo." He answered.

I smiled, leaving his arms and staring at the handsome man. Yes, yes, I can't deny that he is good looking. "Is this an inn?" I asked and he chuckled. "Kinda, this is _my _room and I own this place." He replied cooly, leaning towards me.

"Really now?" I joked before shoving him away playfully. "What are you?" He asked me before walking to the other futon and grabbing out his sword. I couldn't help but notice the scent of human blood basically drenched on that sword. He began to shine it with a cloth and stare at it admirably.

In fact the scent of human blood was everywhere...

Rin immediately stood up, causing Onigumo to flinch. "What the hell?" He grumbled and I just took steps away from him. "You...you've _killed..." _I finished off before he stood up, his face just..._blank._

"Yea? What of it?" He said before the grip on his sword tightened. '_He was so gentle, so kind, so-!' _

_** Why cause problems? So what if he killed a few humans? He is a human, humans...kill humans.**_

"Your a Youkai aren't you? You should know this better than anyone, humans _kill _humans." He said before he sat back down and beginning to examine the gigantic sword. I opened the door and stopped in my tracks as a girl, sitting down with her head smashed into pieces on the ground awaited me.

I stared at the woman, before continuing my way down the stairs. I stifled a cry as I examined all the dead bodies on the ground. The smell of blood making me dizzy. Never...have I seen so much death, this was more than the village...

"What did I tell you...?" Rin ducked, avoiding the blade that was going to kill her and did a back-flip to give themselves some space. "Onigumo! This isn't right!" The demoness screamed as she tried to avoid staring at all the bodies.

"News flash, I am a mercenary. I was _paid _to do this." Onigumo looked around the death he had caused and smirked. I felt so disgusted, this man, he comforted me. _Hugged _me. Yet not only moments ago, had he killed these people.

"I was actually thinking of taking care of you." He muttered before lifting up his sword and making it lean on his shoulder. "Does it not affect you...to know that you killed all these people! I can't even handle killing my own village on _accident_!" I stressed.

He snorted at Rin's comment, making the Youkai's anger burn even brighter. "Accident? I'm wasn't born yesterday Rin. Youkai think of us humans as an_ insect_." Onigumo lunged and swiped diagonally, causing me to leap back. I wanted to avoid all conflict, so I wasn't about to strike back.

'_Why can't he see how evil killing is?" _I wondered before running up to him in my demonic speeds. A swipe kick to his wrist caused the sword to be flung back, Onigumo however, recovered quickly. Trying to aim a punch for my head but I ducked down once more, before knocking his feet down.

Rin's eyes widened as she leaped into the air shortly, avoiding the second unknown attack before looking up at Onigumo to see him weilding a slim Katana. A demented smile streaked across his face, as his eyes had a deadly hold on her.

I froze as I heard something slip and fall. We both looked at the small child that stared right back at us before hauling herself away. I looked back at Onigumo and saw him bolt for the child.

_ 'No!'_

The child screamed as she felt the hot, sticky, crimson colored liquid spray on her small body. The liquid ran down the walls and Onigumo's defiant smile turned into a frown as his scattered pieces of intestines littered the floor. Rin's bangs shielded her emotions from the child in front of her.

'_Get it together...for the kid...' _I wanted to scream, to cry and just lay down and go to sleep! I can't live knowing I killed someone again! But, I knew I had to pull it all together. Even if it were just for an instant, just for her..."Are you ok?" I asked, kneeling down and reaching out for her. But she just screamed and stood up, hobbling away from me. I was going to run after her but something grabbed my ankle and I froze.

"I curse you..." Onigumo rasped, blood flowing freely from his lips.

_** Get away now!**_

I was frozen, stuck there. It was...so hard to move...

**_"Men will have an uncontrollable feeling to battle you, and if they defeat you, you shall be their mate. Your body cannot resist them nor kill them."_**

Onigumo took a last gulp of air before silence filled the room once more.

"As if an ass like you can do any harm!" Rin snorted, there was no blood shed, biting, or a glowing Katana like the one ritual that the Majo had done! But as soon as Rin was about to walk out she remembered how fearful the girl looked when she saw her kneeling down beside her.

I looked around the room and saw a cracked vanity. '_Do I really look...?' _I walked closer enough so that I could see my face. '_That scary?' _My hand touched the reflection of myself, am I terrifying? Was I that monster Onigumo had described?

"No..." Rin's voice cracked as she looked away from the reflection, staring at the ground that began to fill with dark blotches.

"I was once human. I was once alive..." I whispered before sinking down onto my knees.

* * *

_Why do they run and hide? Can't they see that I was once human? Or that I had once been teased myself? And...was Onigumo's curse really true?_

* * *

**Didn't have a lot of idea's for this one. But I promise you next chapter is what you guys have been waiting for! An sorry if I do rush the story, I really want to get to Sesshomaru.**

**NekoxUsa **

**Word Count: 1808**


	4. Meeting

***I do not own inuyasha* **

**xLunaAngelWarriorx: It is sad, Rin is going to suffer a lot in this story. But don't worry! Sessh will be there for her!**

**letitia: Glad I got you hooked on the story! You're in for a ride! **

**Michiko Burel: The curse is pretty weird, but the idea wasn't mine. I am just re-writing this in an M rated version :) **

**Playfully Serious: You say this now? Lol well. You no longer have to wait! **

**TheNamelessReadingWriter: Onigumo was a jerk! But in the end, he is the very reason why these two meet :3 confused yet? **

**squirtlepokemon215: Onigumo did derserve to die! Who knows how many more he would have killed if Rin hadn't ended it there. And, as you can see. (in the further chapter) Sesshomaru is a calm and collective man. But we shall see how they do end up of course ;) **

**Guest account: I am glad you love her personality. Because of her Mother's death and the basic way she grew up, Rin has a tendency to have a hard outside. But she is loving, in fact. You will see more instances were she is loving. **

**sotam: Bem! Obrigado pela espera porque vem aqui sesshy! Rin estava muito ferido sobre a criança a olhar para ela assim. Mas você sabe, no momento em que os seres humanos tinham medo de demônios. (Estou usando o Google Translate que esta pode sair errado) Obrigado pela reveiw!**

** El. Oh. Vee. Ee: Thanks for the reveiw! Sorry for making you have to strain to read something. :/ but I am stilla maturing writer. Onigumo did deserve to die and i am glad you weren't yelling at me for killing someone off! Thanks for the reveiw! **

**Mitchie: Challenge accepted :3**

* * *

The gentle breeze whistled throughout the evergreen forest. The birds chirped happily and the rabbits bundled across the clearing, hoping to make it to their burrow in one piece. Despite this, however, a silver haired man stood under one of the giant oak trees, relaxing his usual tense self as he enjoyed the brief moment of silence.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" A shrill squawk shattered the Dai Youkai's peace. His amber eyes glared annoyingly at the Kappa Youkai and, upon notice, the small green creature stopped and began to bow.

"Forgive me my Lord but THERE IS A-" The Kappa Youkai was interrupted as a stone had swiftly hit his head, causing the imp to fall onto the ground. Leaving a new red bump to join the others.

"Silence Jaken, I am aware of _her _presence." Sesshomaru dismissed before the humble imp nodded, "Hai Sesshomaru-sama." He sniffled before walking away, rubbing the sore on his green head.

**XxXxXxXx**

A moan erupted from her crimson lips as the cool water rushed down her beautiful body, teasing the Ningen watching her lustfully. Her black hair stuck to her back, but the tips were submerged in water as the pool itself was waist deep.

Her hazel colored irises opened, greeting the world as a small smile formed on her lips. But that is when she heard the man groan, the scent of his arousal reaching the beautiful maiden. A grimace appeared on her gorgeous features.

Of course she knew he was there.

The raven-haired woman turned slightly to the man, revealing her face to him. His breath left his lungs as he finally saw her stunning face. He stepped out, revealing himself. The sudden urge to dominate the maiden was overwhelming that he began to undo his kimono.

I frowned, was he really this stupid!? Can't I take a bath without some horny bastard trying to get his hands on me!? I let out a warning growl, hoping he took the hint that I could kill him in a second. But the Ningen just chuckled, entering the water with his now naked form. I scoffed, were men always this ignorant?

I turned towards him, and all he did was reach out for my breasts. But my hand impaled his chest before he had the chance to. He let out a grunt of pain as his hands desperately tried to get my hand out of his abdomen.

Rin removed her now bloody hand out of the man's body and the Ningen just went limp, falling onto the water. The woman began to exit the crimson pool (after rinsing her hand) and grabbed her clothing.

"Dumbass...can't even take a fucking bath." I huffed, whatever. It wasn't even worth it, I had to keep moving or else I will be confronted by another fool who thinks I will just bend over at his will.

Hell no.

I finished placing on my clothes. It was a thick, white silk, infused with iron Kosode that was hard to penetrate (after all the world's greatest taylor AND blacksmith made it specifically for battle) and the self-healing armor was a pitch black, the Hakama was also white. On the edges of the Kosode and Hakama were sapphire blue swirls and lovely curls and waves.

I tucked my sheathed sword in the sapphire colored obi. The sword had a white hilt, the Kanji character **_Strength _**on the bottom of the hilt. It was made by a respectable sword maker, who gave it to me as a token of his love. I couldn't refuse it, after all, I am alone now...having to defend myself because of the stupid curses placed on me...

For a moment, Rin let her facade turn into a pain stricken expression. Making sure no one was around, she allowed a few silent tears to trail down her heart shaped face. '_Oka-san... why did you have to leave me!?' _

_**Rin, someone is near.**_

Almost immediately, the demoness wiped the tears off her face and stood up straight and tall, searching for the source of the immense hostile aura. Soon the scent of Miasma flooded her senses.

"Why do you cry Rin?" A voice taunted, the demoness said nothing except draw out her Katana in one swift motion.

"Naraku." I snarled, turning towards him I put on that emotionless mask once more.

Did I mention I had to kill the man himself to get rid of the stupid curse?

"I will kill you." My voice boomed throughout the forest and all Naraku did was smile at me, waiting for me to make the first move. Naraku began to unravel his tentacles, a diabolical smile reaching ear to ear.

Rin lunged, three tentacles shot at her but Rin cut them all in a horizontal sweep. Using one of the pieces as a platform, Rin leaped of the last one, increasing her speed and force as her Katana came in contact with the barrier Naraku set around himself.

Tentacles surrounded me, I didn't want to remove my Katana off the barrier, but I didn't want to get kabobed by the tentacles. So I decided to let out a wave of Youki, it immediately disintegrated the threat.

Naraku's eyes widened as a partial amount of Rin's blade made it inside, the corner's of her lips twitched as she pushed harder, causing more friction between the two demonic aura's. As a last-minute attempt, a tentacle darted towards Rin and managed to cut her side.

I let out a grunt as I felt the miasma enter my system, the sudden spasms and burning pain on my side wasn't helping. I kept pressing on, grinding my teeth together from screaming in agony. Finally my blade split the barrier in half, causing it to evaporate in thin air.

I speared my blade toward him, but Naraku dodged to the side and attempted to grab the blade, but I moved to my side, causing the blade to be inches from his neck. I jabbed forward but all he did was spray more miasma in my face causing me to leap away from the growing cloud of toxin.

'_Damn it!' _Rin cursed as her senses began to numb. Her ears were ringing, sight getting blurry and her sense of smell was disoriented. The miasma in her system was beginning to affect her. The demoness landed on the ground and covered her mouth with her sleeve. Rin stumbled back and placed her elbow on the tree. "D-Damn you..." The woman cursed as she tried to regain her posture.

Another aura entered the battlefield, however. A flash of silver entered the dark purple cloud causing Rin's jaw to slacken in shock. That miasma is too powerful for her herself to withstand for more than a couple minutes, but for him to straight dive in there was insane!

Finally my sight was clear and I could smell again. I readied my sword and dived in, only to hear the clang of metals and to see a green whip flying around. I waited in the shadows for Naraku to leave an opening.

Naraku dodged to the side and his tentacles (his defense) lunged at the silver haired stranger causing Naraku to be momentarily distracted.

Gotcha.

I lunged forward, Naraku only had time to looked at me before my sword impaled him in the heart. I smirked, digging my sword deeper in him as the familiar feeling of blood spraying on me returned.

Naraku growled however and tried to punch me in the stomach, which I moved to the side to dodge, My grip on the hilt tightened but Naraku hauled the blade out of his abdomen and shoved me away.

Rin growled before readying herself to strike her enemy once more, but the stranger blocked her way as his emerald-gleaming claws striked for him. Rin let out an annoyed hiss before heading towards the battling pair.

He-um, Mr. I'm-awesome-and-I-do-whatever-I-feel-like, yea that's his name now. The cocky bastard!

While Mr. I'm-awesome-and-I-do-whatever-I-feel-like took a moment to recover I launched my attack, Naraku grimaced at me as I sliced diagonally, he dodged but I managed to snag a few strands of hair.

"What's wrong? Losing your edge?" Rin taunted and Naraku's eyes narrowed dangerously, but before I could say anything Mr. I'm-awesome-and-I-do-whatever-I-feel-like got in front of me and continued the attack from here.

"I will deal with you later." Mr. I'm-awesome-and-I-do-whatever-I-feel-like warned and I frowned at him. Who the hell did he think he was!?

"Kukukuku, Sesshomaru, is that all you got?" Naraku chuckled, I froze, Sesshomaru? I know I have heard that name before...

"I never thought you to be the damsel in distress Rin." Naraku's voice interrupted Rin's thoughts. The demoness' temper rose as she lashed out, lunging at the Spider Youkai, both demons worked together to kill Naraku.

"His head is mine!" I growled before my sword made a horizontal slash, Naraku leaped to the side, only evading the attack by centimeters. But I saw something green wrap itself around Naraku's neck.

Thats when Sesshomaru pushed his way in front of me and hauled the whip, Naraku's head came clean off, only allowing another cloud of Miasma to enter the already poisoned air. My sleeve covered my mouth and I made a break for the ground again.

Rin landed onto the ground but staggered a couple of paces before leaning against the tree. '_The Miasma has more of an affect then I thought...' _The demoness thought as she began to filter out the Miasma from her lungs.

I felt Sesshomaru's aura come close to me, and all I did was straighten my posture.

Rin sucked up her pride and turned around to face the man. Her jaw slackened as she realized, how attractive the man was.

He was taller than her by a feet at the least, his attire containing colors that Rin could have sworn were royalty. His long silver hair cascaded to his hips and a plush Mokomoko rested on his shoulder. He had broad shoulders, his face not rounded but more of an oval shape, none of the less his strong nose and thin, pale lips only added to his masculinity. But what captivated the demoness the most, were the pair of amber eyes that stared her down.

I narrowed my eyes, the stripes on his cheeks and the crescent moon confirmed my suspicions.

Sesshomaru, in fact Sesshomaru_-sama _was from the western lands, the colors, the clothes and the markings on his face were all proof of that. I eyed him and I knew he was glaring at me too, but there was nothing else said.

Rin darted into the sky, however, she sensed a very weak aura and suspected immediately that the 'prince' down below didn't finish him off. The demoness searched through the Miasma for the spider Youkai.

'Did you really think that would kill me?" I turned to Naraku quickly but I felt something glaze my left shoulder. With a grunt I sensed a ton of blood erupt from the wound. _'Why didn't I see that coming!?' _

Sesshomaru lunged, making Rin forget her wound and instead, make her grumble in frustration. Can't he just walk his prissy ass out of the way to let her finish it off?

Rin went in front of Sesshomaru and glared straight into his amber orbs. The Dai Youkai did nothing except glare back. The demoness scowled, why was he dedicated to pestering her!? Naraku _needs _to die by her hand! Not some pretty boy!

"Naraku is _mine_." I growled, but Sesshomaru just stood there, eyes filled with a hatred that almost made me hide in the trees below. Key word? _almost. _

"Move." Sesshomaru snarled but that's when we realized.

Naraku escaped.

"You imbecile! He had trespassed on _my _lands!" Sesshomaru growled, but Rin wasn't paying any attention, after all she was trying to find Naraku's scent, but to no prevail. As usual, he disappeared without a trace, leaving her to wonder where he was going to show up next.

**xXxXxXxX**

Sesshomaru descended, finding no need to associate nor _communicate _with her ignorance. "Hey! Where are you going!?" Her shrill voice caused the Dai Youkai to roll his eyes in annoyance. Was she always this loud?

However, Naraku did seem quite an interest in her. A lover? Perhaps, after all. That _vermin _would sink as low enough to use women up. But he had never boasted about his women like other fools, so that was obviously not it.

The only answer that seemed logical, was that he had done something to the Onna, causing her to seek revenge.

Naraku had fooled himself into attacking Inuyasha, not to mention that he had a partial influence over his Chichi-ue's death, Sesshomaru couldn't let Naraku walk away knowing that.

Sesshomaru's feet touched the ground and not so long after did he heard her land as well. "I didn't need your help!" She huffed, but Sesshomaru said nothing as he continued to strategize before realizing, that woman was key to Naraku.

**xXxXxXxX**

I observed him even more. He was a male Youkai! An _unmated _one at that, shouldn't be trying to battle me? It was so weird, instead of him being captivated of me, I was the one getting more and more mesmerized by him.

"Why do I have the sudden urge to fight you?" He asked, causing Rin to tense up at the question. But none of the less, she decided to tell him.

"I have two curses on me." I explained, taking in a shaky breath before continuing. "The first one...is not important." I don't think it was necessary to tell him that I wasn't a Youkai before. "The second, makes any male want to battle me...and if they win." Kami this was embarrassing! ".. I would be forced to be their mate." I finished.

Sesshomaru seemed to be in deep throught for a moment before turning and walking away. He spoke again,"Are you coming?" I just froze up, he can't be serious...

"You want me, to come with you?" Rin asked, but he didn't reply. Instead, he just continued his elegant stride. She couldn't describe it, the feeling of...tranquility that settled inside her, after that brief exchange. It was, indescribable.

It's just that, after Oka-san's death. I felt so lonely, after all these experiences. Like being surrounded by death, having lustful men chase after me. And for me to fight for my independence. It was just, overwhelming and, finally I was able to find someone who actually saw me for who I was, not my exterior or the curses.

I took a step towards him, it was so weird. I felt a tingly sensation course through my body. What was it? I don't know, all I knew was that...I should be careful around this guy!

* * *

_It felt so ...good. I wasn't alone anymore! But that still doesn't mean I automatically trust him. I feel so weird, the way he makes me feel, the sensations I get when we make eye contact...what's happening to me?_

* * *

**FINALLY! *Breaks chair* Sesshomaru is in this you guys! And I made this chapter longer than the other ones! Sorry for the long wait but you all know. SUSPENSE and junk! I expect a TON of reveiws! **

**NekoxUsa **

**Word Count: 2936**


	5. Conflict

***I do not own Inuyasha* **

****A/N: Sorry guys! This is SOOO late. My mom suddenly decided to take the computer for a tune up, I was at school so I couldn't save any files into my email or on fanfic so I was stuck waiting for the LONGEST time. Though I appreciate all the reviews, I apologize for being dead silent this past week. But I promise I won't wait for the reviews, I'll get right on the chapter! Plus, spring break starts on Saturday so YAY! Lots of time to write chapters!*****

**Playfully Serious: Sorry I didn't update earlier. But O.O don't get Rin on me! She will **_**murder **_**me for disappointing her fans! **

**Shelisa: Thanks for being interested in the story :) I am glad you are loving it! **

**Mitchie: Rin is a badass! YES YES! We ALL wanted Sesshy to be in this don't worry! More fluffiness to come! **

**Guest account: Second Chances? *Bewildered expression* That was a while ago! But thanks for reading! ^-^ makes me happy to know that my other pieces of crap are appreciated! And your cousin? Well, tell me her account so I can review and quickly follow! As for the jealousy, T^T we all feel it! Kagome getting all that smexiness to herself! Thanks for the review :) **

**Miss Rune: *looks around for Sesshomaru* You're good, thank god he wasn't here when you said that! But we can't help the cute nick names x3 Thanks for the review! **

**Sotam: Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo! Espero que você goste deste também!**

**PigmyPhoenix16: *Blushes* oh you, *Smacks you gently on shoulder* But I am still an amateur, this isn't the BEST one but I will try to make it as good as I can! **

**squirtlepokemon215: nice to see you again! But I hope this chapter is exciting as the last one! Now, it is time for the fluff to begin! **

**Michiko Burel: Don't hurt yourself! *Stops you from clapping* Your review was enough for me :) Thanks for the review! **

**Alex: Just makes me feel even more guilty for not updating…sorry for not updating sooner. **

**Rising Phoenix416: Glad you are enjoying the story! Thanks for the review!**

* * *

I followed him to this campsite, of course I didn't know where the _hell_ we were. All I knew was that, this guy was someone I could trust. Sesshomaru turned to me so quickly that I almost tripped over my own feet as I created some space in between us.

Rin blushed under his intense gaze, his amber eyes darkening slightly as his eyes traced her form, then locking with hers at its peak of intensity. Her cheeks flushed with a bright red as she tried to control her fluttering heart.

"U-Um…" I began, unsure of how to tell him to stop. But his eyes returned to its normal color as a distinct rustling was heard behind us.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" I winced as my ears began to ring due to the shrill call of the creature.

I glared at the little creature who hobbled towards Sesshomaru and I. In his hand he clasped leather reins that connected to a dragon. The dragon's jasmine colored eyes met mine and instantly there was a connection.

'_He is one of my kind…a creature who won't hurt me.' _Rin noted to herself before the green creature began squawking to Sesshomaru, leaving the two dragon's alone. The dragon male observed her carefully, to her surprise, not in lust but of discomfort.

"Hello," I whispered, placing my hand on his forehead and taking in a deep breath, I had a little tweaks to my Youkai self that I discovered. Not only could I breath fire and fly, I was a charm Youkai, but that didn't affect the species-formed connection we dragons had.

"-And….WOMAN GET YOUR HANDS OFF AH-UN!" The creature screamed causing me to flinch again. This time my temper was rising, I was about to turn around and yell back but Sesshomaru beat me too it. I wasn't sure if it happened, all I saw was the thing getting silenced by a conflict to the head, and he was instantly on the floor.

"Who are they?" Rin interjected, causing the Inu Youkai to turn his attention to the demoness beside him.

Sesshomaru glanced at the recovering green creature and suddenly he approached me, grumbling angrily before silencing.

"I am Jaken, and this is Ah-Un." Jaken introduced. I smiled a little bit, when the thing actually shut up, he didn't seem so bad. But that's when realization dawned on me, telling by their scents. They were male, I tensed up.

**xXxXxX**

Sesshomaru almost released a groan as the scent of _her _fear flooded his nostrils. It was hard enough to resist the so called 'curse' on her. He couldn't deny the strong attraction he had for her. In fact, he had focused almost all his concentration on withholding himself from pinning her to a tree and taking her. Jaken wasn't helping by shrieking, so in order to silence him the fastest way, the Inu Youkai merely threw a stone at his head.

Which worked very efficiently.

The Inu Youkai settled himself under the tree, the only solution for his urges was to meditate. But he heard her light footsteps approaching him. Sesshomaru suppressed the whine that was _pleading _to be released.

'_I never knew that Onna could affect me like this….' _Sesshomaru pondered regrettably as he opened his amber orbs, gazing into her hazel colored eyes.

"Sesshomaru?" Her voice rang out, Sesshomaru's hand twitched as he closed his eyes, quickly blinking the red tint that was soon approaching. She must have sensed his discomfort because she let out a distressed sigh.

"It's the curse isn't it?" Rin asked once more, the Youkai exposed his irises to hers. But his pride wouldn't allow him to admit defeat to a _woman _none of the less. So what's the next best thing to do?

Lie.

"No." Sesshomaru's voice came out forced, but still intimidating. His eyes continued to observe her, wondering how in the world their fates crossed.

**xXxXxXxX**

I stared at Sesshomaru, he really did seem in discomfort, and for him to tell me that my curse had _nothing _to do with his tense stature, just makes me all the more suspicious. I grinned, the only thing left to do was use my charm magic on him. Closing my eyes, I made sure I concentrated my entire being on Sesshomaru, my irises beginning to get a blue tint to them.

Rin settled herself beside the male, to make sure that he wouldn't be able to tell that she was using her magic on him.

"Are you sure?" I asked, from the corner of my eyes I watched him slouch, his nostrils flaring for a brief moment.

"No." He answered truthfully. Rin smiled, it was working. '_I knew this was the only way he was going to talk to me.' _

"Why?" I murmured, but he heard me because he stiffened. I can tell he was clenching his jaw, but there was no use. I have practiced my ability whenever I can. So I was basically a pro, but I froze as I felt the connection shatter.

"Did you really think you could control me like that _Onna_?" He challenged. Standing up to his full fight he glared at the demoness harshly. Rin noted the slight tint of red in his eyes, the demoness tried to peel her eyes away from him. But she was mesmerized and slightly intimidated by the tall Inu Youkai above her.

My jaw slackened as I watched a smirk cross his gorgeous features. My tongue couldn't form words as he leaned in, stopping inches away from my pulse.

"You are nothing to me. If I wanted, I could have easily token you, and ripped you to shreds below this very tree." He hissed, causing the demoness to shiver as his harsh breath hit her neck. But he pulled away, leaving the pale woman to sit there in shock.

'_W-What the hell was that!?' _Rin panicked, placing a hand on her chest in order to calm her racing heart. No doubt Sesshomaru could hear her reaction to…_that. _But the demoness had no time to recover as Jaken and Ah-Un entered the clearing.

I jumped slightly as I felt Ah-Un's heads nuzzle my neck. That's when I snapped out of it and stood up, my face beginning to tint into a red. "I-I'm going to the hot spring." Damn it! Did my voice really have to mess up the first word!? I looked over to Sesshomaru and I swore I saw his shoulders tremble. Damn priss, thinking he can just laugh at me like that! It was NOT funny either!

_**I don't understand why you didn't kiss him. **_

I felt my face turn a shade darker before turning around and fast walking towards the hot spring I had scented earlier. When I finally reached it that's when I allowed a growl in frustration out. It was enough when he had let Naraku escape, and now for him to suddenly pin me to a tree was just passing the goddamn line!

Rin stopped, letting herself breath slowly for a short minute before reaching for the obi that tied her clothes together. '_I am being immature, he isn't the first guy to do that. Even though that was not cool, I guess I pushed him to it by using my charm magic on him.' _

The Dragon Youkai scented the air and found that there were no major threats nearby, so with a final tug, the Obi undid itself, causing her kimono to part. Revealing the soft ivory skin that it was concealing. Her hands worked off her sword and placed it onto the neatly folded Obi, and then her armor was next. The iron clinking as it made contact onto the floor. By now, all that was on her was her silk kimono, which parted revealed her perky breasts, flat stomach and the long slender legs that seemed to stretch for ages.

A shiver went down my spine as my skin became exposed to the gentle breeze. But I quickly leaped into the water, giggling at the way the water swirled through my toes and knees. I propped myself against a smooth stone and sunk into the water a little more.

My fingers brushed against the place where his breath made contact with. '_Was he just teasing me?' _

_**Calm down, Rin this isn't the first time someone has tried something. **_

I frowned, submerging myself under water as I continued to think about Sesshomaru. '_This isn't the first time I know. It just scares me that—'_

_**He is stronger than you, and that it isn't a fight you could win. **_

Rin's Youkai finished, the demoness nodded her head as she curled up into a fettle position. The water was about five feet tall so she could easily curl up underwater. '_Exactly, what then? Force to travel with him and his green creature?' _She replied and the inner Youkai grew silenced.

I lifted my head up once more and took in a lung full of air before removing the moist strands of hair out of my face. I heard something enter the water behind me and my immediate instinct was to lunge for my sword.

But a hand grabbed my hair and yanked me back, causing me to let out a grunt as the stinging began to burn more intensely. All I could do was flail around but I was pulled onto a hard chest, a hand wrapping around my waist and another around my hip.

Rin gasped as she felt something hard probe her back. "Where are you going my little minx?" A deep voice asked as the arm securing her hips released its grip and the hand began to grope her breasts, mounding the flesh roughly.

I kicked my legs, trying to stop the assault but his hands gripped my left boob tightly, causing me to let out a groan. "Let me go you sick bastard!" I screamed, thrashing around even more, hoping that the noise I made would alert _someone!_

_**Sesshomaru….**_

Rin froze, evaluating the events that had occurred so quickly. One minute she was al flustered about Sesshomaru, the next she was being sexually assaulted by some asshole who at the moment was touching her sexually.

His hand continued to wander my body, feeling my cheeks, neck, and brushing against my breasts. But his hand began to slide past my belly button. I growled, my eyes beginning to gleam into a blue as my Youkai began to take over.

_**I got it.**_

**xXxXxXxX**

Rin gave herself over; the Youkai flared her Youki, causing the Youkai behind her to be thrown harshly toward the stone. She swiftly did a 360 and grabbed the sword behind her, discarding the sheathe and holding the blade towards the assaulter.

"I like a bitch with a little spice." He grinned, his tongue swirling around his lips before he flexed his claws. The Dragon Demoness began to observe her target, noting that indeed, this was an elemental Youkai.

Rin leaped out of the water and a deadly blue flame began to swirl around her body, the man behind her just watched her in amusement, waiting for her to transform then claim her. The ebony colored scales appeared onto her skin and she grew in size, her mane transforming into a stunning silver before her gleaming azure colored eyes focused on the enemy before her.

"This shall be interesting." The elemental Youkai muttered as he began to chant something incoherent. The demoness however stood amazed at the boiling water that was once the hot spring rose from it, forming at the bend of his will.

Rin flared her nostrils, causing smoke to silently challenge the man. A devious smirk tugged at his lips before he directed his hands towards her. Instantly the water was blasted towards her, the demoness dodged, but the water also curved in her direction. Hitting her with full force, which knocked her off her feet.

The dragon quickly recovered, taking in a gulp of air and releasing her deadly fire, the man however, only held a hand in front of him, causing the fire to immediately ball up in his hand. The demoness stopped and watched as in a twitch of his fingertips, the fire turned blue and came racing towards her.

Her wings began to beat feverishly, slightly levitating her off the ground as she too breathed fire, the combination of wind created by her wings caused the fire to flare, colliding with the blue flame with equal power.

But the man made a weird formation with his hands, causing the fire that she was breathing to turn on her, both the blue and crimson flames collided with the surprised serpent. Causing her to le tout a roar of pain. The fire burned through her scales and hit her tender skin.

As the brightness of the fire soon disappeared, it revealed a scarred unconscious woman in the center of the field. The man chuckled as he approached the naked Onna, but froze as something made contact with his abdomen, throwing him back.

**xXxXxXxX**

Sesshomaru scooped up the badly injured Rin into his arms, glaring at the male in front of him who had _dared _to take advantage of one of his servants. "Jaken." Sesshomaru commanded, and in reponse, the imp and Ah-Uh emerged from behind.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama?" The green kappa Youkai responded before Sesshomaru removed his Haori, revealing his well-toned chest as he wrapped it around the Onna in his arms, before placing her on Ah-Uh.

"Go back to camp, I shall be there shortly." Sesshomaru replied before removing Tenseiga from its sheathe and facing the Youkai.

"That bitch is mine!" The weak Youkai challenged before creating a fire ball the size of a boulder and tossing it towards Sesshomaru. All Sesshomaru did was smirk before raising his sword towards the foolish Youkai before him.

"Meidou Zangetsuha." Sesshomaru commanded before swiping his sword, slicing the air before him.

And just like that, the battle had ended.

**xXxXxXxX**

* * *

_I know I lost, I failed. I was now mated to that bastard…yet, the arms and scent that surrounded me weren't from my 'mate' but from Sesshomaru, could he have, perhaps, saved me?_

* * *

**Sorry for the horrible chapter. I lost my writing touch. But SPRING BREAK! So you know what that means? Faster updates. I am back!**

**NekoxUsa**

**Word Count: 2812**


	6. Saving

***I do not own Inuyasha* **

**squirtlepokemon215: O.O a little heads up alex, there are going to be many MANY bastards you want to beat up. Start making a list! And thanks for the reveiw! **

**Playfully Serious: Aww, thanks ^-^ I assure you, I think this chapter is just a little bit better than the last one.**

** twistedheart27: BAM I UPDATED! I am glad that you are enjoying the story so far. :) I hope to see you again as well! Thanks for the reveiw. **

**Mitchie: Thanks, and LOL i always crack up in the anime because I swear, Sesshomaru keeps like a sac of rocks just to throw at Jaken. **

**Guest: Tell your cousin that she can always contact me and I can help you guys out :) I was once (And still kinda am) an ametuer writer. (I don't even know if I spelled that right) Writing is a talent that can come at any age, or time. Just remember that! I will always support young writers. ^-^ Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Guest account: It's alright. **

**sotam: Não posso revelar muito sobre Rin e Sesshoumaru duelo ou não, eu ainda não pensei sobre como eu vou acabar com isso. Mas posso assegurar-lhe, de uma forma ou de outra, eles vão ficar juntos!**

**Michiko Burel: HAHAHA! No, she will definetly not end up with someone other than Sesshomaru. I don't wanna reveal much so that's all I can say. Thanks for the reveiw! **

**Guest: Thanks! Glad you are enjoying the story. **

**SesshyRin3: OMG ANOTHER VETERAN READER! And I know the pains of getting a flooded inbox trust me. It's alright, I understand it must be hard to keep track of all these authors creating and updating stories. Oh and don't worry about Sesshy *Grins* he won't hold out for long... BWAHAHAHAHAA**

**A/N: ON TO DA STORY NOW HUH!? (Tomorrow I am going to bang my head against the wall. Wondering why I was such an idiot with that author's note...ENJOY THE STORY NOW!)**

* * *

I groaned, opening my eyes and looking around the dark camp. A fire was illuminating the sleeping Jaken, and beside me I found was the resting Ah-Uh. I sat up, noting that someone else's Haori covered my, but it was tied, lazily covering my body and ending just above the knee.

Rin noted that the scent of the Haori, was in fact, Sesshomaru's. Rin looked around and noticed Sesshomaru resting under a tree a few yards away from her. She made an effort to get up but released a grunt as her sore muscles protested, causing her panting body to hit the ground once more.

"Do not stress your body." A deep voice surprised me, I looked at Sesshomaru in disbelief, was he sincerely…_worried? _But that wasn't the only thing that intrigued me; it was the fact that I was wearing _his _Haori.

I tried to flex my legs but only received a jab of pain, but I felt something burning the back of my head and looked to see Sesshomaru staring at me…_watching _me was the term that fit more perfectly. But I heaved myself of the ground and gasped as I felt my entire being twist and cramp up.

Rin placed a hand on the tree beside her, noting that Ah-Uh got up and was supporting her back. She bowed her panting head, her ebony curls teasing her face. '_Was I hurt this bad!?' _Rin let out an annoyed hiss, she had stopped training for a while….but that doesn't mean that she had lost that badly…if it weren't for Sesshomaru she would have been mated off to some low life asshole.

I smiled at Ah-Uh before stumbling towards Sesshomaru. It was embarrassing for me to show how weak I was right now, but for some reason, I trusted Sesshomaru.

I sat next to him, inhaling through my teeth so I could mute the gasp. Sesshomaru must have noticed because he allowed me to lean on him.

"Thanks… for the Haori and," Rin's face heated up as she continued to go into detail. It was hard saying 'thanks' to someone because, well, she had never really gotten used to it.

"—and for saving me." I finished off, taking a fist full of the Haori. I looked at him, anxiously waiting for his response, but instead, he just nodded his head. Closing his eyes and beginning to meditate once more.

Leaning back, I just looked at the stars. I was so at peace, I didn't know what else I could say or do. The silence however, was just enough for me.

And I guess, for him too.

**xXxXxXxX**

Rin's face was red as she clutched her kimono together, already removing her armor, sword, obi and shoes. Rin was about to release her grasp on the Kimono until she realized that Sesshomaru was watching her from afar.

"What _are _you doing?" I growled out. Don't tell me the curse got to him already!

"For your safety, I will stand guard here." He murmured, placing a strand of hair behind his ear. I did apologize for what happened, but this time I will pay attention! It isn't necessary for him to be there just watching me bathe.

But at the same time, Rin knew it would benefit her. She could finally take a bath without scouting the area everytime she tried to clean herself.

"Just…don't look!" I yelled, my hands trembling as the grip on them slackened.

"There is nothing to see I assure you." Sesshomaru replied cheekily, causing the demoness below him to scowl. Rin walked closer to the spring, her face flushed and her hands sweaty. Her entire being was shaking in fact, but with a deep breath, she let the article pool at her feet.

**xXxXxXxX**

Sesshomaru couldn't help but look towards her as he heard something hit the ground. The discarded Kimono was now at her feet; her ebony locks concealing most of her figure from him. But Sesshomaru found all the blood flow south at the sight of her captivating body.

She entered the water, he watched her body tense and her scent become strong as she fanned her hair outwards, causing a few droplets of the crystal water to land onto the grass. Sesshomaru looked away couldn't stop gazing at her.

All his life, his mother had presented him with beautiful demoness, others who had full breasts, round asses and a beautiful face. They were even experienced when it came to sex. Those women had money, power, and beauty.

But they seemed like a parasite compared to the diamond that Rin was.

Sesshomaru looked away, noting the fact that she immediately turned towards him to make sure he wasn't looking. A satisfied 'humph' sounded from her direction before Sesshomaru looked back towards her and his jaw instantly slackened.

Her hands were running through her hair, the water streaming from the locks before her hands began to move around her breasts, the pink colored nipples hardening with the harsh touch of the water before going down her stomach.

_**Mine. **_

Sesshomaru couldn't stop the animalistic whine that came from him. To his luck, Rin was underwater so she couldn't have heard him.

The Dai Youkai growled, what made her so special? Why did he react so strongly to a female he had just a couple of days ago? The curse? Perhaps, but he wasn't weak towards a measly 'curse'. So what else could it be?

_**She is ours, she belongs to us. You want her as much as I do. **_

To that, Sesshomaru had no response.

**xXxXxXxX**

I relaxed into Ah-Uh, releasing a sigh of content as I watched the nature around me unfold. We have been traveling for three days, villagers attacked us for no reason, and since Jaken was sent to deal with them, (he failed horribly) we had to save his ass merely because there were too many humans. However, Sesshomaru stood up, this basic move was a signal that we had to get moving. I groaned, stretching for a brief moment before heading towards Sesshomaru, Jaken and Ah-Un behind us.

Rin used her peripheral vision to gaze at Sesshomaru, he said nothing, the usual silence wrapped around the trio. A usual stoic look on his face. The demoness tried to recall when she saw him express any emotion, which was never.

A rustling in the brushes alerted both me and Sesshomaru. I reached for my sword only to notice a wolf Youkai came through, he was twice my size, and he had drool streaming down his lips as a deep cackle sounded from him.

"Rin," He called out, I knew instantly this was a challenge so I took a step ahead, leaving Sesshomaru, Jaken and Ah-Un behind me. I looked behind me for a brief moment to see his eye brows furrow in anger towards the Youkai.

"Yes?" I replied, watching him remove his sickle and chain at the end, twirling the chain around in an attempt to intimidate me.

"Are you ready my beauty?" He cooed which caused Rin to let out a snarl of disgust. But a quick nod caused the Youkai to release the chain and the black extension darted for my feet, I leaped into the air, only to notice his sickle trying to encircle my neck, I had no time to dodge.

An arm wrapped around my hip, I gasped as I saw myself being pulled back, looking down I realized that there were two magenta marks on his wrist. '_Sesshomaru.' _I looked behind me and watched Sesshomaru give a deadly glare at the male Youkai in front of us.

I felt so safe, it was something that I almost forgot. _Safety, _that very word was snatched away from me the day my kindness got the best of me, saving a human girl from Onigumo. The day I discovered that the curse had made every man lust for me, all trying to defeat me.

"He's no average Youkai." Sesshomaru said, almost in a warning tone. It surprised me because we rarely conversed; he _never _spoke to me at all actually. Only two or three words and the rest of the days would be in silence. But when he let me go, I felt cold. Like a weight was suddenly shoved onto my shoulders, I cringed.

Rin removed her sword from its sheathe and steadied it towards her opponent, but to her surprise, Sesshomaru unsheathed his as well. '_Why would he defend me..? After all, he is just using me as a Naraku magnet.' _The demoness thought bitterly before focusing ahead of her.

"You cannot interfere in this fight. This is my battle and I can take care of myself." I muttered, why was he treating me like some newborn who couldn't handle herself? But the next few words he muttered truly stunned me.

"You never know."

And with that, the Youkai in front of us charged at me. I quickly snapped my attention back into the battle and charged as well. His sickle made contact with my sword, he began to push me back and in response I pushed full force. He must have been very strong because we made no movement. I looked down onto the ground in order to steady my position but I heard a cry of pain and the weight was off me.

Rin glanced up and watched in awe as Sesshomaru stood in front of her protectively, the blade of his sword covered in a thin layer of blood. The wolf demon clutching his bleeding arm before standing up.

"You bastard! No one is allowed to interfere with the battles for Lady Rin unless they are her mate! Something which you are obviously not!" My jaw slackened before I looked at Sesshomaru, his expression just remained neutral, as if those words didn't affect him.

"I can do better." Sesshomaru stated, immediately causing Rin to flinch as the words fully registered into her head. '_Why do those words hurt…?' _She wondered as she blinked the emerging tears away.

"No one is better than Lady Rin," the demon said. He stood up and charged towards me. He had the same face demons always have when they fight me. They have pure lust in their eyes. Man, they're obsessed. I slashed at the demon. My sword made a deep gash on his abdomen, but he still came after me. I don't know if I should feel pity for him, having to lose his life or disgust at how far he going for a mate.

Perhaps both?

"I have had enough of this battle." I grounded out, I just wanted to curl up into a ball and curse out Sesshomaru and cry. I made a diagonal slash, my opponent now receiving a deep gash across his chest.

"_I can do better." _

Rin froze, the sword slightly scarring the earth. Her bangs concealed her eyes as she just stared at her feet, realizing now that it had begun to rain. '_Bastard…' _tears began to stream down her cheeks, mixing with the rain.

A clang of metal brought me out of it, making me looked up at the soaked Sesshomaru blocking an attack that was meant to defeat me. '_Damn it!' _The tears were quickly washed off my face as I made a move to join the battle, only to watch Sesshomaru slay the Youkai. I said nothing as I stared at the dead body in front of me...

"You must have a strong aura in order to attract a Youkai like this one." Sesshomaru commented, he still wasn't facing me. I noticed that the grief that was once over me had disappeared, though I could still pick up a hint of it.

"Why..?" I whimpered, but this time Sesshomaru turned towards me. Immediately I straightened my back and looked at him dead in the eye. He raised a brow but didn't say anything. Or at least to my knowledge, I can barely hear anything besides heavy rain.

"He is a charm demon like yourself, he could influence your emotions and predict your moves." The Dai Youkai elaborated, but I wanted to ask another question. Why did he save me? But I decided against it, besides, another thing was bothering me.

"_I can do better." _

"Fantastic job Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken raced up and easily put himself in between us. I wasn't about to object, especially after what Sesshomaru said. I turned and walked away, instead heading towards Ah-Uh.

Rin's hands caressed the heads, in response the male Youkai leaned into her soft hands. She frowned, sensing a pair of eyes staring at her. Not sure if they were Jaken or Sesshomaru, the demoness just ignored them. '_I wonder…how I look like? The last time I saw myself was in a blurry, cracked mirror back at the inn. But that was years ago!' _

"Let's go." Sesshomaru commanded, walking away with Jaken following him. I just stood there, watching him walk away. Ah-Uh nudged my back and I couldn't help but giggle before we walked together.

**xXxXxXxX**

Rin sighed, the cackling of the fire and the chirping crickets surrounding her was soothing. But she found some refuge with Sesshomaru, for an unknown reason, Rin felt very safe around him. So every night, she rested beside him at the tree, when she was feeling sleepy she would just go back to Ah-Uh and fall asleep until morning or until Sesshomaru told them to travel once more. Rin frowned, Sesshomaru's statement echoing in her head once more. For some reason, the subject never left her mind, continuing to flood her with unease. Rin stood up, wanting to head to a nearby river to just look at her reflection, wanting to know if she was truly ugly like Sesshomaru had implied.

"Where are you going?" His words caused dread to fill me once more. Why the fuck did I have to tell him where I was going in the first place!?

"To a river, I'm thirsty." I merely responded, he knew I had a full pouch of water attached to my hip, but he just let me go to my surprise. I walked to a small stream that was about thirty yards from camp.

Rin knelt down, examining the way the moon hit the lake, creating a stunning shade of blue. Taking a look inside her eyes widened to the goddess that had suddenly appeared before her. The woman peering at her had long black hair that cascaded down her beautifully heart shaped face. She had smooth, blemish free ivory colored skin and hazel orbs that hypnotized any person who came into contact to her. Long eye lashes sprung from her lids and her arched eyebrows gave her a fierce look. A tiny, perfect nose rested above her cherry red lips.

I took a finger and streaked it across my lips and pulled it back only to see it clear. I never wore makeup, so I guess my lips were naturally red. '_He's right...I'm not beautiful…' _I bowed my head, allowing the tips of my hair come in contact with the cool water.

_**Don't listen to his ignorance, he is only saying that out of pride! **_

I guess I wasn't ugly…but then, why would he say that? Maybe I was just being too cocky. I let out a cry of frustration before getting up, dusting off the grass that was stuck on my kimono before walking back to the direction of the camp.

Rin regained her spot beside Sesshomaru, still angered about everything she flashed him a glare which only made him raise a perplexed eye brow.

I guess I should thank him for helping me, who knows where that battle could have ended up if Sesshomaru wasn't on my side. I looked up at him and was about to say it when he cut me off.

"Don't get the wrong idea." He muttered quietly. Rin's eyes widened in shock but were quickly replaced with an angry flame burning in her irises.

"I wasn't." I scoffed.

"I only saved you because you are useful to me." Sesshomaru replied neutrally. My jaw slackened, so he _did_ seeme as a magnet….

_**Change the subject. **_

I huffed, before meeting Sesshomaru's gaze once more. "How did you know I had charm powers as well?" I asked, he didn't even glance at me before letting out an irritated sigh. I scowled, what the hell crawled up his ass?

"Those tricks you _attempted." _Sesshomaru made sure he pointed out my failure. I growled only causing Sesshomaru to snort. But a grin slid up my face as I leaned back onto the tree, glancing back at him with a confident smirk.

"Or have you heard of me?" Rin challenged. Unwillingly causing him to stiffen and look at her. She wanted to provoke him, make him admit that she was famous or popular in the Youkai world, well, Ningen _and _Youkai. To her disappointment, Sesshomaru only scoffed.

"I haven't known you until I saved you." Sesshomaru admitted, causing my ego to take a pretty big blow.

"Bullshit." I countered, causing Sesshomaru to frown at my colorful language.

"As if you are _that _significant Onna." Sesshomaru finished off, Rin observed him take a more confident posture. This act only caused the demoness before him to snort in utter amusement. Did he really think he could win this?

"Hundreds of men have come from far and near to meet me." I bragged. I wasn't used to bragging but in this case I just had to make sure this stuck up prince knew not to mess with me.

"And I have thousands of women begging to be my mate." Sesshomaru contoured. I huffed, searching my mind for something else to say before it finally came to me. That bastard needed to be proven wrong.

"I am known around the globe for my beauty." I said, placing a hand on my chest and purposely re-arranging my hair.

_**Kami Rin, just end it here—**_

"I am known as the Great Western Lord, the successor of the Great Inu no Taishou, the greatest Youkai alive."

I sighed, that was a dirty move. Getting up I walked towards Ah-Uh and laid back down, propping myself up with my elbows and getting in a comfortable position. "Show off." I grumbled only earning a 'hn' from the 'Great Lord'

**xXxXxXxX **

He stood over her, watching her chest slowly rise and fall at a steady beat, signaling him that she was in a deep sleep. Her lips parted, earning a high-sounding sigh to be released. Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose; she just _had_ to fan out her scent like that.

His hand just barely touched her soft, warm cheek. It shocked him. Demonesses that he had slept with were always cold, seductive, and sinister in a way only an Onna can portray. But Rin was something different, odd, like a white rose sticking out of weeds.

She was innocent, beautiful, kind in that matter. The only beings who were warm were the mortals, or more commonly known as _humans. _

'_That's impossible, she does not have the reek of a Hanyou, nor the delicious scent of a Ningen. She has the scent of a Youkai….' _ Her naturally red lips and long eye lashes stunned him. He never caught the scent of makeup on her, and surely those lips had no paint to them.

His fingers ran through the spare ebony strands and admired the softness they had. She was, in one word, beautiful. She was stunning, it was hard enough to be around her feminine scent, but to feel the absurd jealousy that passed over him as he watched men observe her lustfully was driving him mad.

But, to all this beauty. Sesshomaru sensed sadness in her; he had often caught her with a saddened look to her perfect features. He had never asked, his pride wouldn't allow him to show kindness to anything.

He needed to know more about her, but in order for that, he needed to communicate with her. Maybe one day, one day where they truly confided in each other. Maybe when she is near death, or after Naraku's death. Who knows, all Sesshomaru was focused on, was finding Naraku. And protecting the female at the same time.

**xXxXxXxX**

* * *

_It's confusing, why did I feel so bad when he said implied that I wasn't all that beautiful...if he didn't care like he said, then why did he save me? Surely he knows that I can handle myself. Either way, that won't happen again._

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Reveiws anyone? ^-^ And I was thinking of changing my pen name to just my regular name (I will always be known as NekoxUsa on the search box, but not the signature I leave at the bottom. Tell me what you guys think though!) **

**NekoxUsa **

**Word Count: 3900**


	7. Hisako

***I do not own Inuyasha***

**Alright guys! So here is the highly requested, re-typed meeting between Rin and Hisako. It may not be as good as the original but it was the best I could do to mimic the original.**

* * *

The scent of blood hit me, but that wasn't the only thing as well. We were in the middle of walking until I froze, along with Ah-Uh since I was holding his reigns. I let go of Ah-Uh and marched ahead, ignoring the glare Sesshomaru and Jaken gave me.

"How dare you walk in front of Sesshomaru-sama you insolent Onna—" Jaken squawked until I threw a rock at him. Immediately stopping him from continuing, I froze as I came by the source of the smell. My eyes widened at the gory sight.

In front of us was a Ningen woman, she was beautiful. Having sun kissed skin and golden locks that flowed all around her. She was obviously dead, her hair almost tinted a brown due to all the blood on her. Her blank, sky blue eyes stared right at Rin, a fearful expression forever frozen onto her face. She was half naked, her Villager-style Kimono ripped almost to shreds.

'_It was obvious she was attacked by villagers…but then, why does she smell like a Youkai?' _That wasn't the only thing Rin noticed; she had also noticed that she had the scent of a child on her. Instantly memories of her own Oka-san flooded into mind. Sesshomaru made a move to leave but before he could Rin spoke:

"We can't leave her." I said, kneeling down and picking up the corpse. "You have ten minutes." Sesshomaru huffed before walking off somewhere. I sighed, '_How insensitive is he?' _I located a creek and wadded into the water.

When I was deep enough, I dipped her into the water, my fingers began to de-tangle the knots in her hair. I ripped off her Kimono and let the water run through her body. '_So if she smells like a Youkai and has a child…does that mean an orphan Hanyou is running around?' _

I felt pity for the Hanyou, most likely, they chased this woman out. Knowing she had mated with a Youkai, and are now hunting down the poor kid. I closed my eyes, letting my own memories of discrimination run through my mind.

'_No one deserves that.' _When I finished cleansing her body I buried her. Marking her grave with a gray stone and a bundle of wild flowers, Rin knelt down and prayed. '_I promise you, I will find your child and take care of her as if she was my own.' _

**xXxXxXxX **

"Why did you mourn for an Onna you do not even know?" Sesshomaru asked. I tensed up, it was sunset and I guess Sesshomaru was bored, that's the only reason I could think of because he was talking to me.

"Because…" I began, filled with confidence. But then my shoulders slumped, "Because…I never got to bury my mother...so I felt like I had to do something." I whispered, I felt tears brim the edges of my eyes. '_Oka-san… I'm sorry for what I did back then.' _

Rin heard a sudden whimper, the scent that filled her senses afterwards caused her to freeze in her tracks once more. She sniffed the air once more, and confirmed her suspicions, _'The scent of the mother…' _

I immediately bolted, leaving Jaken to squawk in anger and Sesshomaru and Ah-Uh wide eyed. The sounds of men soon entered my senses and before I knew it. I came into a gruesome scene that stopped me in my tracks.

A group of villagers surrounded something in the center. Some carried shovels, hoes and other farm tools. They were kicking and beating something, taking a closer look I realized it was a small child. I felt anger overwhelm me, my eyes beginning to turn into a blue.

I lunged, roaring as I charged at them at full speed. They turned around and raised their weapons, ready to fight me, but I ducked as a hoe swung itself horizontally. I kicked the man in the chin, immediately destroying his skull while I swung my sword and decapitated another. I kept swinging and punching, all around me I felt hot liquid and chunks of flesh spray itself around me.

I stopped after I realized the men stopped coming at me. I looked around, noticing that around me body parts surrounded me. I looked up and noticed how scared the child looked, she trembled as my gaze shifted to her.

'_Kami! I scared her too! Damn it.' _I knelt down, the Hanyou whimpered even more. "Hi, sorry for…what you just saw. But I was so mad! How could they beat up a child like you!" I ranted, but I froze, regaining my composure. "Right…um, my name is Rin. What's yours?" I asked.

The child looked up at me, she was covered in bruises but what really set me back was the fact that she had emerald colored eyes and long blonde hair. She was…the spitting image of that Ningen I buried earlier. She had orange fox ears on her head, signaling to me that she was a Hanyou. I sighed, realizing that this little girl was an orphan. '_I can't just leave her here…but Sesshomaru hates Hanyous…' _

"Ano…my name is H-Hisako." She whispered, her eyes growing wider as she waited for my reaction. I looked over to her and smiled, she was covered in dirt and scrapes. But I was surprised she wasn't coated in bruises and cuts, '_It's probably her Youkai blood which kept her strong.'_

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." I said while getting up. Hisako just watched me hesitantly, so I just waited for her to move on her own. Hisako got up and limped towards me, immediately my heart sank.

"Can I call you…Onee-sama?" I heard Hisako whisper. Immediately I froze at such an honorable, '_Onee-sama? No one has ever called me that…not even at the village.' _I shook my head, now wasn't the time to go into my memories.

"Sure." I whispered before grabbing her hand and walking away from the scene. '_I can't leave her here by herself. But Sesshomaru hates Hanyous…ugh.' _As we got closer and closer to camp, Sesshomaru's scent alerted me that I had to have some sort of plan.

"Hisako, stay behind me…and whatever happens, just bow your head ok?" I asked, Hisako immediately nodded and settled herself beside me. Of course I didn't have to walk long before Sesshomaru stood directly in front of me.

His eyes blazed in anger as he stared Rin down, Rin didn't dare let him intimidate her so she did the same, staring at him with equal passion and dominance. "What is _that?" _Sesshomaru growled. His voice sent shudders down my spine, but when Hisako squeezed my hand in fear, I was reminded why I was doing this.

"I saved her from some villagers." I said, looking directly into his eyes.

"No." Sesshomaru growled, his nose wrinkling in disgust, I frowned.

"Why not? She will be my responsibility so you don't need to worry yourself with her." I growled, Sesshomaru stood closer to me, our noses were only a hair away and I could feel his breath tickle my cheek.

"I will not allow you to disgrace our group with her presence." Sesshomaru snarled, his aura was overwhelming but I didn't dare flinch.

"Like I said, she will be my responsibility. I will feed Hisako, bathe her, dress her and protect her." I said once more, stepping closer. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed a red before he turned around.

"I will have nothing to do with her." Sesshomaru said coolly, but I smiled. That basically meant that I won. I turned around and knelt in front of Hisako, "Sorry you had to see that. His name is Sesshomaru." I whispered before getting back up and taking her towards the clearing.

"We are going to take a bath ok?" I smiled, Hisako grinned as well before nodding. I took her to a nearby spring and we removed our clothes. I entered the water and immediately the surface of the water began to grow red.

Hisako joined in and began to swim around, '_She is so young. I wonder why they were beating her?' _I leaned back and as soon as Hisako re-surfaced I decided I needed to ask her.

"Hisako, why were they beating you?" I asked, immediately Hisako's ears drooped and her eyes saddened. Hisako dipped herself into the water once more before resurfacing and looking at me directly in the eye.

"They said Hisako was a Hanyou…so Hisako must be punished." She whimpered, her hands making small waves in the water. "Oka-san distracted them so that Hisako could run away…Hisako doesn't know where she is now." Hisako finished.

Rin bowed her head, refusing to show the tears that were threatening to fall. The demoness wrapped her arms around the sobbing Hanyou, they both shared a moment of sorrow, after a few more moments of crying. Rin released Hisako and wiped her tears.

"Come on Hisako, I'll give you a spare Kimono I have to wear ok?" I said and Hisako nodded, wiping off the remains of her tears.

"Arigatou Onee-sama."

* * *

_No one deserves that, not me when I was a kid and especially not a sweet girl like Hisako._

* * *

**Word Count: 1622**

**NekoxUsa**


	8. Contact

** *I do not own Inuyasha***

*******A/N: A little heads up, there is a little lime in here, no sex just a brief...erm...you'll find out. I am warning my younger readers and those who have a weak heart :P My responses to your reviews will be at the bottom so you guys will LOOK AT THIS! LOOK AT THIS!******

* * *

"Ohayou Onee-sama!" I smiled, catching the girl who was racing at me with a smile before twirling her around. But not a moment later did Sesshomaru get up; I placed Hisako on Ah-Uh's back and headed towards the front with Sesshomaru.

We walked for an hour or so. That's when I realized, that we've been here before. Looking towards Sesshomaru he didn't say anything so I began to search through my memories.

"Her grave." Sesshomaru whispered, I almost missed it if I wasn't beside him. Conscious of Hisako's presence a few yards away, I bowed my head slightly, '_Her grave? He led me back to Hisako's Oka-san's grave…'_

"Hisako's Oka-san? Sesshomaru…why?" I whispered, knowing that behind me Hisako was singing, giggling and complimenting the flowers she had grabbed and showing Ah-Uh and Jaken. Sesshomaru hated Hisako, so why would he do this for her? Sesshomaru didn't answer me, all I could do was continue walking as my mind swirled.

"Thank you." I whispered before we stopped a clearing. Sesshomaru settled himself against a tree and I grabbed Hisako and helped her down Ah-Uh. She bundled off while I stroked Ah-Uh's head, and shooting a glare at Jaken before I walked over to Hisako and grabbed her hand.

"Onee-sama?" She asked, noting that Rin looked at her in a sad manner. But Rin walked to Sesshomaru with Hisako in toll.

"Sesshomaru, I will be right back." I said, Sesshomaru looked at me, his amber irises making goose bumps appear on my skin. But he gave me a slight nod and I walked away. '_I have a feeling Hisako knows where we are going…' _I looked at her and noticed that she had a bundle of flowers in her hand.

"Onee-sama? Where are we going?" Hisako asked me, skipping beside me and my grip on her hand slightly tightened, though she didn't mind. The forest around us seemed to thicken and the setting got slightly darker.

"Just…stay by my side ok?" I told her and she nodded, pressing more into me and her skip faded into a steady walk.

**xXxXxXxX**

In the darkness of the castle, Naraku watched in amusement as Rin and the Hanyou walked slowly into his trap. "I wonder…" Naraku thought aloud as he held up his right hand, in his palm appearing a long forgotten heart.

The cloud of Miasma encircling it before a woman appeared from the darkness, this time glaring at Naraku. "I was free…." She whispered wistfully. But her crimson eyes began to glow in fury as she caught sight of her enemy.

"And then _you _killed me." She growled, Naraku chuckled at the female's ignorance. He gave the beating organ in his hand a squeeze, causing the woman in front of him to collapse, labored breaths escaping her lips.

"Remember who I am Kagura…" Naraku threatened before bringing the image of Rin and Hisako up. Kagura recovered, standing but leaning heavily on the wall beside her.

"I need you to…take _care _of the Hanyou." Naraku commanded, Kagura nodded but shot Naraku a glare as she raised a feather into the air and disappeared from the palace.

**xXxXxX**

I sat down, snacking on the little strawberries I found moments ago while Hisako began to make a flower crown. Everything was strangely quiet, looking up at the sky and Sesshomaru suddenly appeared to mind.

'_He's different…from everyone else I have met.' _Rin wondered, her cheeks slightly turning a shade of pink as her thoughts continued to wander on the Dai Youkai. '_He's brave, protective and kind at some moments…' _Rin smiled, closing her eyes and her attention slowly drifting away from Hisako. '_But…how do I feel?' _

Hisako let out a gasp causing Rin to leap onto her feet and unsheathe her sword. "Hisako!?" Rin cried before running towards the Hanyou only to find her bent over a pond. Letting out a sigh of relief, Rin sheathed her sword before approaching Hisako.

"Onee-sama! Why does this pond look so clear…yet you can't see anything." Hisako asked, looking puzzled at the pond before her. I knelt down, looking into the pond, yes it was clear. As clear as the tropical waters…yet nothing could be seen at the bottom.

_**Get away from it! **_

I froze, my instincts telling me to just keep walking I grabbed Hisako and pulled her away, finally remembering what this pond was. "Hisako…don't go near that." I whispered.

"What is it?" Hisako asked and I bit my lip. I hardly knew anything on that pond. But I guess telling her would warn her later on in the future, and who could ignore those puppy eyes she was giving me?

"That pond you just saw is known as Kourimizu. It is said that demons are capable of putting such a spell. It is also said that the water is so clear that is a blessing to see, but you can never see what's beneath the water. The reason why you should never go near it is because if you fall in you freeze to death. Nobody has ever survived the Kourimizu. Some say that once you're within the cold water, something keeps you there." I began, watching her eyes widen.

"Humans don't even last a few seconds, but someone like you Hisako, may stay conscious for at least an hour. Full demons can last a few hours, but the majority is said to die within two to three hours. That is why you must never have any contact with the Kourimizu," I concluded.

We walked away from the pond, but suddenly the way was blocked by a cloud of Miasma. I quickly covered Hisako's mouth before heading towards the opposite direction. '_Damn Naraku!' _

Rin's eyes widened as that way was also block. Her senses beginning to blur and Hisako's face beginning to tint red as her need for oxygen was getting stronger. The demoness leaped into the air, allowing Hisako and herself to take a gulp of air before landing back onto the ground and heading up towards a cliff.

I reached the top and gasped, looking over the edge and noting that the Kourimizu was right below us. "This couldn't be a coincidence…" I growled, unsheathing my sword and ushering Hisako behind me.

In a flash I saw tornadoes heading towards me, I gasped, shoving Hisako to the side and preparing for impact. Seconds later I felt the full force of the tornadoes hit me, knocking the air out of me as I was quickly thrown to the side.

"Onee-sama!" Hisako gasped, I turned and watched a gust of wind sweep her off her feet and over the edge. I quickly got up, looking back and noting a woman in a beautiful Kimono standing behind me. She had her ebony colored hair in a bun and a feather in it along with another feather in her hand. She chuckled before fading into the back round.

The contact only lasted a couple of seconds before Rin also leaped of the edge, looking down she noticed Hisako a couple of feet below her, her emerald colored eyes wide open in fear and her hands reaching out to the demoness above her.

The wind was whistling in my ears, but I gave myself a little boost by tucking in my arms and legs, making me drop even faster. Finally I was close enough; I grabbed Hisako and hugged her against me. Her tears soaking my clothes.

But I had no time to recover, to console her. Because the Kourimizu was heading towards me even faster. "Get Sesshomaru!" I screamed and Hisako had no time to respond before I flung her away from Kourimizu, she landed safely in the bushes.

'_Wait for me Oka-san…' _Rin prayed as she prepared for impact, a rush of fear entering her body before she finally made contact with the water. The water chilled her to the bone, causing her to release a strangled breath of air, before Rin could even move she felt weeds wrap around her hips, legs, arms and neck. Securing her and stopping her from moving.

My eyes were wide open, staring at the rays of sunlight that beamed into the water, while down here it was complete black. I let out another breath, my lungs beginning to burn and the chill of the cold wasn't helping.

'_Hisako…please…' _I pleaded, shivering once more.

**xXxXxXxX**

'_Something…is wrong.' _Sesshomaru wondered, Rin would have returned by now. Not wasting any time since males would have been after her and that Onna would never danger the Hanyou at any costs, so why were they taking so long?

Naraku's scent quickly appeared, along with, the smell of the wind. '_Kagura?' _Sesshomaru questioned, he watched the Onna die in front of him, was she still alive?

"Sesshomaru-sama!" The Hanyou cried causing the Dai Youkai to growl with annoyance as she tumbled out of the brushes. But what perplexed him was that she came _alone. _She didn't spare anytime in recovering her breath.

"Onee-sama….please Sesshomaru-sama—" She took a gulp of air. "Save her!" She finished causing Sesshomaru to stand swiftly to his feet. He heard her release a whimper from the sudden movement as he towered over her.

"Show me." Sesshomaru commanded and the child merely nodded before bundling away at her quickest, "Stay here Jaken." Sesshomaru quickly commanded before following the Hanyou, finally after a while of following the Hanyou she collapsed in front of a pond.

Sesshomaru looked dangerously at the Hanyou. '_is this a joke?' _Sesshomaru growled, alerting the Hanyou of his annoyance, she laid there, panting and wheezing. The pond looked normal, nothing making it look eerie, but Sesshomaru knew better. Looks were quite deceiving.

"K…K-Kourimizu." She finally breathed before sitting up, she was still panting but this time tears flowed from her cheeks. At the sound of that name Sesshomaru knew the dangers Rin was in. Sesshomaru looked towards the child.

"Leave." He commanded and the Hanyou looked hesitant but raced away. '_The problems I get into for this Onna.' _Sesshomaru removed his armor and sword, his Kimono was next and not long after Sesshomaru was completely bare.

Sesshomaru dived in, immediately feeling the chill of the water. But his pride wouldn't allow him to complain so Sesshomaru quickly searched the water for the demoness. Not long after he caught sight of her ebony colored hair.

She was surrounded by weeds, her lips turning into a deadly blue and her skin losing all the beautiful color it once had. Clearly she had struggled due to the severe, cuts on her body.

Sesshomaru immediately sensed the same weeds dart at him, but he sliced them away with his claws. Sesshomaru continued to head towards the Onna, once he reached her he also ripped apart the weeds containing the demoness. His arm snaked around her cold hips and he brought her close to her before he swam towards the surface

His head broke through the surface along with Rin, he immediately brought them onto the shore and he began to place on his clothes, waiting for her to recover. But after everything minus his armor was on him, Sesshomaru realized that Rin wasn't waking up.

The Dai Youkai knelt beside the demoness' turning her face towards him, her eyes remained closed, her body beginning to grow colder and her shallow breaths weren't helping. So Sesshomaru began to remove her armor, after the heavy metal was discarded, he caught sight of her silk Kimono, the wet clothing revealing her perky breasts and flat stomach.

Sesshomaru didn't have time to appreciate her body as he discarded the sword and obi and hesitated to remove her clothing. But there was no other way, she would die if her wet Kimono remained on her, so Sesshomaru removed the layers of silk and sat there in awe of her body.

She had beautiful round breasts, her pink nipples hard due to the harsh cold her body was exposed to. Her smooth skin now covered in goose bumps, but his gaze lowered to her flat stomach and unto her bare flower. Below her curvy hips long legs stretched out until they met her small feet, she was, in one word beautiful. She was so innocent, pure, but Sesshomaru quickly snapped out of his trance and wrapped her gorgeous body in his shirt and used his obi to tie the Kimono together.

He lifted her up, carrying her body back to camp. '_Rin, how do you get yourself into these situations?' _Sesshomaru wondered as he entered the clearing, settling himself down his Mokomoko curled around the two. She was cradled by his left arm, her body held up to his warm chest.

"Jaken, fetch her clothing and the remaining of mine." Sesshomaru commanded, Jaken nodded and quickly raced away.

"O-Onee-sama…" The Hanyou whimpered. Sesshomaru's fierce gaze met her kind emerald, she shivered visibly but bowed down.

"Arigatou! Onee-sama would have…died without you Sesshomaru-sama." She thanked, Sesshomaru said nothing, instead he held the female in his arms closer, the sounds of growling Youkai around him alerting the trio to their situation.

**xXxXxXxX**

Rin's eyes opened, she shivered, no longer feeling the cold of the Kourimizu, but the pain of the cold water still lingered on her body. She looked down, realizing she had Sesshomaru's Haori on her along with his obi. Looking around the stench of death was hard to miss, as corpses of all kinds of Youkai surrounded the demoness.

"Hisako?" I called out, my voice coming out as a hoarse whisper, but looking around until my eyes caught sight of Sesshomaru driving his glowing green hand into some Youkai's throat, the Youkai let out a gurgled scream as his blood flowed down Sesshomaru's arm and some sprayed on his bare chest.

Sesshomaru turned to me; as soon as our gazes met eye contact he looked uncomfortable. "Your awake." He murmured and I nodded, getting up weakly but gasped as I felt myself collapse once more. '_I am not about to look weak in front of him!' _I painfully managed to get up, but I leaned heavily on the tree beside me.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed a red and my eyes widened as I found myself pinned to a tree, a pair of amber orbs staring me down. '_W-What!?' _I tensed up. "S-Sesshomaru—" I pleaded but not a moment later did his lips make contact with mine.

My hands made contact with his chest as I tried to shove him away, but his body just pressed onto me even more. I gasped as I felt his tongue violate my mouth, his hands gripped my head tightly, pushing my face closer to his.

Rin couldn't suppress the moan that left her lips. Her face heating up, partially due to the fact that her lungs were burning, the other being that this was her first kiss. They parted, Sesshomaru's lips moving onto her neck, but he also began to ground his hips onto hers, causing Rin to moan even louder.

Rin couldn't stand the contact, so she made one final attempt to shove Sesshomaru off, but he released a growl only causing her to whimper. "S-Sesshomaru…please…" Rin moaned, her hands clutching his shoulders as his lips trailed lower, his hips grinding into her at a faster pace which caused Rin's breaths to come out in pants.

'_Oh god…' _Rin cocked her head back as he began to kiss his way to her breasts. Rin's hands ran through his hair, her nails digging into his scalp. This only excited Sesshomaru even more, as for Rin she began to feel a strong heat buildup in between her legs.

'_I…I'm going crazy!' _Rin unconsciously let her aura radiate even stronger, only for a Youkai clawed Sesshomaru's back. Sesshomaru let out a hiss as he released her breast and turned around and lunged at the Youkai who had attacked him.

I slipped down onto my knees, panting. '_J-Just control your aura.' _I brought my aura down to the lowest I could, my hands running through my hair as the burning still didn't cease. '_W-What was that?' _I panicked as Sesshomaru looked at me once more, except his eyes were gold again so I let out a sigh of relief.

Sesshomaru turned right around, ignoring me before heading away. I tried to get up but my knees buckled once more '_Come on Rin…' _I heaved myself up, but I let out a gasp as I felt my bones ache with every step.

"Forget what happened." I heard Sesshomaru say, I only felt my face heat up but I only nodded, the pain distracting me from completely answering. But he knew my response, I had a feeling he did. _'I…' _My thoughts wandered back to what happened moments ago.

'_I think I'm in love with Sesshomaru.'_

* * *

_Why did it have to be Sesshomaru!? Anyone else in the world would have sufficed but noo. Fate had to set me up with the king of hell himself. Sesshomaru...his own name meaning 'Killing perfection.' This must be a cruel joke, it has to be..._

* * *

**How did you like the chapter? Hope you guys enjoyed! Review and my responses below. **

**Guest account: You laughed half the chapter? Jaken can't die yet, he will be very important just watch. When will they kiss? YOUR WELCOME! Mhmmm, we all need our sexy dominant Sesshomaru ;) Thanks for the review! And I realized that you spelled Jaken wrong :) **

**dbzamywinxchic: I am glad you felt generous? :/ but thanks for reviewing, and as for the Rin and Sesshy moment, MORE FLUFF! I only update after I reach the next tenth, like 60 to 70 or 70 to 80. **

**Guest: Sim! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo e todo mundo adora Sesshomaru! Eu adicionei Sara para o drama! Você vai ver Graças seus mais pessoas e outros;) para a revisão! (Estou usando o Google Translate assim que pode sair errado)**

**sotam: Sim, Sara fez siga Rin louco! Obrigado pela revisão e não se preocupe com a Sara, ela vai entrar mais tarde também. **

**squirtlepokemon215: No your REVIEW did show up Alex. No one likes Sara, and there are more fluffs to come! So thanks for the REVIEW you left because i love to read your REVIEWS. **

**Playfully Serious: That's ok, good thing I caught it though because that would have been embarrassing if a reviewer pointed that out 0_0 Sesshomaru naturally bullies people like Inuyasha and Jaken! Jaken is important for later on in the story so I can't kill him off yet, brain fart? I never understood what those were but don't force yourself! Thanks for the review**

**Guest Account: Your cousin? So I shall call her guest cousin or something idk. Thanks for leaving EXTRA reveiws though! Makes me happy :') Lol that part made me crap up too! I can imagine Rin's face xD and you were mad? v.v i'm sorry. **

**Michiko Burel: CUPCAKES!? I don't like the vanilla kind. It has to be CHOCOLATE! With vanilla icing! ^-^ Thanks for the review! **

**Guest account: FIVE DAYS WITHOUT WIFI! NEXT DAY UPDATE PRONTO! I'm sorry if you never got to see this! Sorry D: ! And I hope this chapter was worth as your last! **

**NekoxUsa **

**Word Count: 3358**


	9. Kagura

***I do not own Inuyasha***

**Dbzamywinxchic: Well what else was he supposed to say? He is a very proud dude so he was just like "Just uh FORGET ABOUT IT!" Thanks for the review :) **

**Miss Rune: RIGHT! They finally kissed! **

**Red4Angel: Indeed Rin is VERY lucky to have Sesshomaru wrapped around her finger. (We all know it's true) thanks for the review! **

**Playfully Serious: More sexy Sesshomaru coming up! And it was a lake I think? :P**

**Michiko Burel: Vampire Knight was amazing! And panda's? OF COURSE! I also want clown fish :3 **

**BabyBlue3: Aww thank you! It makes me so happy to know that people actually like my stories! And I am glad you are enjoying this! **

**SesshyRin3: Lol yea it's funny how it got steamy AFTER Rin almost died. And this chapter isn't as steamy but still contact! Thanks for the review! **

**Guest account: WIFI!? I am glad that you had a chance to read last chapter :) And thanks for loving it! Thanks for the review too and I hope you like this chapter as well! **

**Bookgirl111: *facepalm* My fails... **

* * *

The clearing today was silent, the only sounds being the small snores from Hisako, the muttering of Jaken and the crackling fire. The forest itself had a few howls but nothing really making any noise due to the high amounts of bodies surrounding the pair. Even Rin was quiet, refusing to face the man who had stolen her first kiss and Sesshomaru refusing to converse with the woman who made him lose control so easily.

I looked up at him, my face turning red as I remembered the way his lips quickly dominated mine. _'Yup, Rin you are completely head over heels.' _I sighed, why did it have to be the Ice prince? It couldn't have been someone nicer? Or maybe Ningen?

"That was…" I began, Sesshomaru looked at me and I blushed even more at his gaze. "My first kiss." I breathed, looking up at him. All he did was snort before closing his eyes and relaxing once more, I scowled.

"I do not care nor does it concern me. What happened was merely because of the curse." Sesshomaru replied and I tears began to form, but I quickly held them back, I wasn't about to reveal such a weak side of me towards Sesshomaru.

"So the Great Sesshomaru-sama was _tempted _by a measly curse?" I growled, Sesshomaru was pissing me off. Why did he act like he didn't care? Did he know how much that hurts?

"What happened at the Kourimizu?" Sesshomaru asked, no. More like _stated_ but I sighed, there was no use in fighting Sesshomaru. I was exhausted as is, I didn't need to fight over something as stupid as the tone he was using.

"We were heading towards the grave." Rin whispered, her eyes clouding as the events rushed through her head as if they were re-occurring once more.

"But we found that Kourimizu and I quickly tried to evade it. But we were suddenly attacked. Miasma surrounding us and the only way to escape was the cliff, so I rushed with Hisako and we found ourselves at the edge." I half growled, anger filling me once more.

"Tornadoes came at me out of nowhere. So to save Hisako I threw her to the side and received the blow." I looked towards Sesshomaru and saw him stiffen, '_Don't tell me he knows something about this…' _

"A gust of wind suddenly pushed Hisako over the edge, I looked back…and saw a woman covered in the stench of Miasma." I looked right into Sesshomaru's eyes and he looked into mine. "She had red eyes, black hair and a fan in her hand." Sesshomaru's stare turned into a glare.

"Feathers in her hand." I whispered, remembering the look of horror on Hisako's face. "I leaped over the edge as quickly as possible, grabbing Hisako and throwing her towards the shore. She fell onto the bushes safely while…I landed in the Kourimizu." I finished.

"Hn." Sesshomaru finished off, though he looked in deep thought. I blushed, the way his golden irises hardened in thought, the way his jaw slackened…it was so alluring. '_Rin stop gawking at the man!' _I quickly removed my gaze from Sesshomaru and walked towards Hisako and settled beside her.

'_Well…that could have gone better.' _

**xXxXxXxX**

We continued to walk, this time it was morning, I was beside Sesshomaru (As usual) and everyone else was behind us. Sesshomaru froze and so did I as I caught scent of Miasma. I smirked, immediately knowing that Naraku was near. Just thinking about it made my claws itch to feel Naraku's skin under them.

"Naraku." I spat, I was ready to unsheathe my sword when I heard Hisako whimpered. '_Don't lose yourself! Hisako's safety is first.' _I quickly grabbed Ah-Uh's reigns and threw Jaken on board with Ah-Uh and raced towards the nearest shelter.

My eyes darted around the forest, searching for _anything _and that's when I realized that there was a cave. I led them to it and left Ah-Uh there along with the others. "Stay here." I commanded, I shot a glare at Jaken to silence the complaint I knew was bound to be released.

"Onee-sama!" Hisako began.

I sighed, "Look, please. Hisako you don't know how important this is. Just please stay here." I begged, and she didn't say anything but nod. As quick as possible, I raced away, following Sesshomaru's aura and not a moment later I made it onto the battle field.

I froze in awe as soon as I caught sight of Sesshomaru . The sun was shining directly onto his face. His hair beginning to gleam as the sun's rays beamed off it, while his strong features added to his masculinity. His sword high in the air gave him a fierce look, one that demanded respect. My heart fluttered, but I quickly snapped out of it and unsheathed my own sword, leaping to Sesshomaru's side.

"Not even you two combined can defeat me." Naraku teased, with a wave of his hand two woman appeared from his side, I quickly realized Sara…among with a girl with gleaming red eyes, I felt like I remembered her from somewhere…

Rin's eyes widened in realization as she remembered that was same woman she saw throwing Hisako into the Kourimizu. Her eyes tinted into a blue in fury, though Rin didn't realize the flash of emotion in Sesshomaru's eyes as his amber gaze met her beady red ones.

"You…almost killed Hisako!" I growled, a red flame swirling around my sword. Not a moment later were attacks thrown at us, Sara with her weed-calling flute and that woman with her wind, Naraku threw some miasma at us.

I dodged the weeds and miasma quickly, but before my feet touched the ground the wind hit me full force causing me to skid onto the ground. But I quickly recovered and leaped onto my feet just in time for Sesshomaru to lunge at Naraku. I evaded another attack of tornados and growled. '_Oh yea, she is so on my death list.' _Sara came out of nowhere and swiped at me.

Rin ducked and kicked Sara in the abdomen causing the princess to be flown back. Rin decided to end it all, wanting to hurry up and kill the woman who had endangered Hisako's life. This time Rin held her sword in the air and closed her eyes, her Youki flared, causing her eyes to gleam a blue and her sword to suddenly be surrounded by a red flame.

"_**Bakuhatsu!"**_ I yelled, immediately a fireball exploded off my blade and hit Sara full on. I watched her body burn before it was reduced to nothing but ash. '_I am a little rusty since I haven't used that move in ages…' _ I immediately looked at the remaining woman.

"What's your name?" I called out. If I was going to kill her, I wanted to know who she was.

"I am the wind, Kagura." She called and I couldn't help but notice Sesshomaru look at her again. '_What does she mean to him…?' _I growled in annoyance, she was really starting to irritate me. I couldn't help but smirk, Sesshomaru is busy with Naraku so that leaves Kagura all to myself.

It was going to be me, and her, nothing more than my sword and my claws. I didn't want to let her die so easily.

_**Whoa Rin…I haven't seen this side of you in ages.**_

Rin's irises darkened to an ebony color, she completely ignored the idea of sparing Kagura. Rin was now as cold as Sesshomaru, pushing her emotions and mentality back all she left here her instincts. Kagura smirked, spreading out her fan.

"Doesn't it bother you how much Sesshomaru _cares _for me?" Kagura teased, but I didn't flinch. It did hurt, but I wasn't about to let my feelings take control of me like with Sara. '_Ignore Sesshomaru…right now, he doesn't exist.' _

"_**Fūjin no mai" **_With a quick flick of Kagura's fan, blades of wind came at me. I kneeled down in order to evade most that flew over my head, but then I leaped into the air to avoid another set. I gasped, feeling a sharp pain in my shoulder as the silk quickly began to dye red.

I quickly looked up to catch her waving her fan once more, _**"Ryūja no mai!" **_This time tornadoes came at me, I held up my sword, releasing a wave of Youki that quickly dispersed them. Kagura lowered herself to the ground, her eyes narrow as we just stood there in silence.

"My turn." Rin snarled, she lunged and swiped her sword horizontal, only causing Kagura to duck and hit Rin's blade with her fan, effectively throwing her off balance. Rin was falling back but she pushed off the ground with her palm and leaped into the air and landed a few yards away from Kagura.

Not a moment later did I sense a tentacle heading right at me, I dodged to the side, but before I could even touch the ground I felt something break my ankle. The snap echoed as I skidded across the ground.

"Who knew a gust of wind could weaken you so easily." Kagura chuckled, I looked up at Sesshomaru and noticed him intensely focused on Naraku. I tried to get up but the sharp pain in my ankle stopped me from doing anything.

"Goodbye." Kagura whispered as she lifted up the fan, but a flash of silver immediately invaded my sight. I noted that Sesshomaru was in front of me and Kagura was meters away from us, her eyes wide in shock.

"Sesshomaru…" She gasped, that's when I noticed that her sleeve was completely sliced off, blood running off her shoulder. '_Wait… if he is here…where is Naraku?' _I looked back to the place where Sesshomaru just was and noticed that nothing remained, but my eyes went back to Kagura and there he was standing.

Kagura narrowed her eyes at me before raising her fan up, _**"Fūjin no mai!" **_She called out and I gasped as I saw the blades heading towards us. _'Why is he still standing there!?' _Sesshomaru's whip slithered out of his claw and dispersed the blades, only one passing through which sliced his Mokomoko.

Rin pried herself up with her elbows but gasped as she felt a sharp pain in her ankle. '_That's not going to heal anytime soon…' _but that's when I noticed Sesshomaru lunged at Kagura, he effectively put her on defense with Naraku.

Kagura sent a gust of wind at him causing Sesshomaru to leap back, I grabbed my sword and aimed it at Kagura. "_**Baku**_—" I froze, hearing the noise of tentacles cutting through the air, I looked up and watched a dozen of them head right at me.

I tried to move once more but my ankle gave another jab, '_I can't dodge...' _I realized in horror.

Rin froze, her eyes widening as a figure stood in front of her. Most of the tentacles were cut off, but one had pierced his shoulder, inserting the lethal Miasma into his system, the amount of poison created a stench that caused Rin's nose to wrinkle.

I got up, the pain wasn't as powerful as before so I was allowed to move. I grasped Sesshomaru's arm. "Sesshomaru…why?" I began but Sesshomaru didn't answer, instead I followed his gaze and realized that Naraku and Kagura had disappeared.

"Let's go." I tensed up at Sesshomaru's command but just watched him walk away. '_Miasma is the deadliest poison in the world, not even I could stand it for a couple of seconds so…how can Sesshomaru just walk away like nothing!?' _

I followed him, making sure to keep a close eye on him.

**xXxXxXx**

"Onee-sama?" I looked up at Hisako, she looked at me with a worried expression and I just gave her a reassuring smile. We were bathing, the stench of Miasma too strong for Hisako and I so we came to a nearby spring.

"Yea sorry, it's just…" I didn't know what to say. What could I say? But I think Hisako took the hint because she got up and began to place on her Kimono.

"Let's go back to camp." He suggested and I nodded, also grabbing my now healed Kimono and placed it on as well, the armor and sword I left back at the camp. As we arrived I made sure to put Hisako to sleep and waited an hour or so when I was sure everyone else was asleep to approach Sesshomaru.

I sat down next to him, looking at his shoulder to make sure it wasn't bleeding. But it was hard to concentrate because the Miasma was so strong…

"Thank you, for saving me." I whispered, Sesshomaru kept his eyes closed and gave me an 'hn' before silence enveloped us once more. '_I feel so bad; it's my fault that he is injured like this. Maybe I could heal him…' _

My face heated up, what was I supposed to say? The only way for the Miasma to exit his body is if I…sucked it out.

"The Miasma hasn't passed through your system hasn't it?" I felt so guilty, this was all my fault for being so damn cocky with Kagura. But once again Sesshomaru didn't reply so I just hugged my knees.

I did feel a bit self-conscious, especially since I was wearing nothing but my Kimono. It made my boobs more obvious. I was much more comfortable wearing my armor because it pushed them back, but since I didn't have that anymore BOOM they were there.

'_Focus Rin! Sesshomaru is hurt remember?' _

"The poison is spreading…so if you want I could, u-um…" How was I supposed to ask this!?

"What is it that you are suggesting?" Sesshomaru asked, I couldn't help but scowl at the amusement in his voice. But looking up at him I noticed that he was looking directly at me, was he trying to challenge me or something?

I took in a deep breath, trying to settle my nerves before answering. "I….could clear it." I murmured, I hated how my voice came out quieter than usual. Sesshomaru didn't say anything; instead he closed his eyes and looked away from me again.

"Do as you wish." I shivered at his response. But at the same time, I knew that I was the only being here that could do it. Being a Dragon Youkai we had magical and medicinal abilities, so even if the Miasma is in my mouth, it wouldn't affect me since Sesshomaru's blood is mixed in it.

I stood up, where should I suck it out from though? Normally it was the wrist but in this case since it was the shoulder I should start there. "E-Excuse me." I whispered, and Sesshomaru immediately removed his armor, exposing his Haori.

Rin blushed, noting that the only way to actually access the wound was to sit in his lap. So she straddled him, unknowingly arousing the Dai Youkai. Her trembling fingers parting his Haori and exposed his shoulder.

I frowned, the wound was closed up but the area was a dangerous black and blue, I was careful not to aim for the collar bone since that's where the mating mark would usually reside, so the next best thing was the shoulder.

Rin carefully sinked her fangs in, Sesshomaru's arm instinctively wrapped around her and brought their bodies even closer. The demoness felt her face flush with color but the sour tang of Miasma quickly filled her mouth. So Rin continued to suck at the poison until she received a mouthful, and spit it out.

After a while, I found that instead of Miasma, it was Sesshomaru's blood filling my mouth. So I swallowed and extracted my fangs from him shyly. Our gazes immediately locked and I found myself leaning in. Sesshomaru stayed still, we were inches apart until his eyes flashed a red and I found myself tossed onto the ground.

Rin looked up and realized Sesshomaru was standing up with his back facing her, she took this as a sign for her to leave so Rin got up and took her leave. Settling beside Hisako, Rin closed her eyes, trying to calm her fluttering heart.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru muttered, unknowingly causing Rin to smile.

* * *

_I can't believe I let Kagura get away! I swear next time i'l kill her!_

* * *

**I hated this chapter, I wasn't into it at all. Sorry you guys if this sucked. But thanks for the 99 reviews! I only needed 90 but you guys surpassed that! I guess you guys LOVE fluffs so here was another one! **

**NekoxUsa **

**Word Count: 3048**


	10. Memories

***I do not own Inuyasha***

"How is your wound?" I asked, the night sky was unusually cloudy, so there was barely any light. Luckily for us the fire didn't die out completely so we could still see each other. Sesshomaru looked at me, his amber orbs darker than usual.

"Yes." He answered quietly, Rin smiled, the wind blowing her hair. She closed her eyes, enjoying the way the wind blew through her body. She didn't notice the way Sesshomaru's eyes awed at her stunning beauty and the way her scent easily wrapped around him was enticing.

"Sesshomaru, what will happen after Naraku?" I asked, it has been bothering me lately. What does the future hold for me? I am sure that Hisako and I will live together, in a village somewhere, maybe even in one where Hanyou's reside to.

But what about Sesshomaru and I? Is there any future with us? Probably not.

I sank down; ignoring the stare Sesshomaru was giving me. "I will go back to the western palace." Sesshomaru replied. I scoffed, trying to hold up the strong act while my heart sank, '_He avoided the question…but what did I expect? For him to tell me he loves me and get down on his knees and confess his love for me?'_

"What reply were you hoping for?" Sesshomaru asked, the demoness beside him tensed up. Her heart fluttering slightly at the dangerous question, but at the same time she was so tempted into confessing her love, but would he accept it?

"Nothing…I was just curious." I whispered, before getting up and heading towards Hisako. '_This shouldn't be bothering…but why is it?' _

**xXxXxXx**

_Rin…._

I groaned, my conscious beginning to become alert. But not moments later did I feel my chest begin to tighten. I gasped, the feeling uncomfortable but the pain wasn't that bad so. I opened my eyes, looking around my environment.

Sesshomaru was still resting, along with everyone else. My eyes began to flash between a blue and the brown they always were. The pain in my chest continued, this time though I heard Sesshomaru get up and approach me.

"Do you sense that aura?" Sesshomaru asked, I grinded my teeth together. The pain was growing and it was beginning harder and harder to suppress my cries. I just nodded my head and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at me.

"Let's go, handle the Youkai quickly without them waking up." I managed to murmur, the pain was excruciating, my claws were digging into my palm and my legs were like jelly. Sesshomaru agreed with me and began to walk away.

**xXxXxXx**

Sesshomaru froze, an ear piercing shriek surrounding them. But not a second later did Sesshomaru realize a barrier surrounded him. "Rin." Sesshomaru called out, but looking behind him he saw the demoness groaning on the floor, coughing up blood.

Sesshomaru quickly knelt down by her side, but when he made an attempt to touch her but his hand was scorched by a barrier of flames that surrounded her. '_A barrier? But…this aura I sensed before. It feels a lot like Rin's…' _

"She will not wake." A voice called causing Sesshomaru to get up and turn around. There before him was a woman, you could tell by the wrinkles on her face that she was aged quite a bit, though her silver hair went to her ankles and her gray colored eyes twinkled in amusement.

Sesshomaru removed Tenseiga from his sheathe, but before he could strike the woman chuckled. "You wouldn't want to cause pain to Rin….right?" She asked, at a flick of her wrist Sesshomaru stiffened at the sound of Rin's pain filled shrieks.

"Sesshomaru please!" She gasped before letting out another gurgled scream. Sesshomaru quickly sheathed Tenseiga. The Majo chuckled, lowering her hand and the cries were reduced to whimpers.

"Why don't we make this interesting?" The Majo muttered. Sesshomaru growled, the whip beginning to snake out of his claws, but he dodged a sword that was meant for his head and leaped backwards. Sesshomaru quickly blocked another attack with his hand, his eyes widening as he came face to face with Rin.

Her eyes were a blank shade of blue, her hair bristled and her fangs revealed. Despite this, Sesshomaru was stunned by her beauty. He snapped out of his gaze as her sword was brought down on his head, but his claws caught the blade mid-swipe and tossed it away.

Rin let out an annoyed hiss as her claws quickly met Sesshomaru's shoulder. Sesshomaru let out a growl as he felt her own poison entering her. "Not so fun now Sesshomaru!" The Majo above him cackled, Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and yanked it out of his shoulder before leaping back.

But Rin's sword was quickly in Rin's hand and she held the sword up to him. "Bakuhatsu—!" Rin cried, but Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the attack missed, the sword fell down as her entire being began to shake.

'_What's going on now?' _Sesshomaru wondered as she stopped shaking and threw the sword at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodged but his eyes widened as he realized that the sword had penetrated his abdomen from behind.

"HA! How do you like that!?" The Majo above him repeated once more as she lowered herself to Rin. '_The poison is starting to affect my movements…' _Sesshomaru found his body growing number and number, he sank to his knees, growling in fury. Angered that he was reduced to his knees, he was also furious by the fact that the attack caught him off guard.

"Did you know that _I _was the one who made her human?" The Majo asked, Sesshomaru looked straight at Rin and saw her blank eyes widen in shock.

**xXxXxX**

"Rin only agreed to save her mother. Foolish girl, I _slew _your mother!" The Majo yowled. I was screaming on the inside, the pain…the loneliness I felt when I heard her heart beat for the final time. The way her eyes stared at me and the smile she gave me….

'_STOP STOP STOP!' _Rin was losing It, she didn't want Sesshomaru to know that she was once human! It could ruin everything that she had worked for; Rin felt her heart cracking, her own thoughts driving her to the brink of insanity.

"Her last words….were to spare you." The Majo teased, I tensed up. '_Oka-san…even in death you were concerned of my safety…' _ My vision returned to normal and I aimed the sword at the Majo, her gray colored eyes widening.

"Bakuhatsu!" I screamed, causing an explosion to hit the Majo full force, she let out an ear piercing shriek before disappearing along with the flames. The rain began to pick up, but Sesshomaru just stood there, staring at me as the rain began to get harder and drench the two.

"Rin." Sesshomaru's baritone voice brought the demoness out of her trance. But she still stared at the ground, the one woman who had made her suffer most was now dead…by her hands, the only remains of her were on the ground, slowly disappearing with every breeze.

"Rin." Sesshomaru repeated, but this one was more demanding. I couldn't help but stare at my sword, the one that slew many men, countless Youkai and Ningen. It almost made Rin feel like a murderer, '_No…I am not. These curses make me like this, it's not my fault!' _But Rin's eyes widened.

I felt Sesshomaru put a hand on my shoulder, I still couldn't move but I shuddered, realizing how warm he was in comparison with my drenched persona. His fingers tilted my chin towards him and his soft lips pressed against mine.

Rin closed her eyes, enjoying the brief interaction, one of the few times they will actually intertwine with each other in a loving way. But they parted, leaving Sesshomaru's molten colored eyes to stare straight through her, almost as if he saw everything.

"I…I—" I began, I wanted to say it, those three little words that would forever change our relationship, but one of Sesshomaru's slender fingers hovered over my lips.

"There is no need." Sesshomaru murmured before walking right past her. Rin's hazel colored irises softened, '_That kiss…' _The demoness turned around, beginning to follow but she placed a finger on her lips, remembering the soft contact of his mouth on hers.

'_Sesshomaru. I love you.' _

* * *

_I love him...I can't deny it any more, the kiss, the touch, the way his eyes focus on mine with complete sync...it all confirms it. I am in love with Sesshomaru._

* * *

**I'm sorry guys that I won't be responding. I am confused on who's did I reply to and who's I didn't. So I'm just going to say thanks for your reviews and sorry for the crappy chapter. But I gave you guys a little kiss so hope that's good enough! **

**NekoxUsa**

**Word Count: 1524**


	11. Taken

***I do not own Inuyasha***

**Playfully Serious: Sesshomaru is just plain confusing. And that chapter sucked and made no sense to me. But thanks for the review anyway! **

**KHautumn21597: Sesshomaru does know Rin is a human now, and the good thing is that he won't necessarily judge her on that. Thanks for the review! **

**M: It was a kinda fluffy chapter isn't it? Well you'll not as much fluff in this one. Hope you like it :) **

**dbzamywinxchic: Thank you! I am glad you enjoyed it. **

**Sessrin4EverTID: Everyone seemed to love the kiss, I wonder people's reaction to the lemon at the end of this story. Thanks for the review! **

**Michiko Burel: Thanks for the encouragement Without you guys I would be crying in a little corner wondering what to do Dx but thanks for the review as well and I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Guest account: I am glad I made you happy for a moment, and I tried to put all my feelings in it you know. I go back to when I had my first kiss and incorporate it. So I do kinda reflect on my memories in this story a lot more than the other ones. I hope your mother feels better :) Thanks for the review! **

**Nane05: I am sorry if I confused you. I was not in a writing kind of mood when I wrote that chapter. I hope this one is better though and thanks for the compliments! **

**DemonsxXxHeart: Thanks for taking the time to review. And I mean, not to criticize, but I do notice that it is harder to find stories that update normally and aren't just lengthy chapters of no plot. Thanks for the review as well! **

**SesshyRin3: No, Rin stays a Youkai. I mentioned at the beginning of the chapter (I think) That her soul is in hell, :/ so Rin can't necessarily revert back to who she was at first. And they are the cutest couple aren't they! I love to write fics about these two. Thanks for the review! **

**Guest: Don't worry. I don't plan on dropping the story! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

I was beginning to rinse of my Kimono, the only thing on me was the thin first layer of the Kimono that was pretty much see through, but it was dark so I didn't expect any threat. But that's when the scent of Kagura came by. I quickly placed on my casual red Yukata and grabbed my sword before racing out.

Rin immediately leapt in front of the shaking Hisako as Kagura's feather landed on the ground, right in front of Sesshomaru. Kagura shot Rin an angry glare before turning back to Sesshomaru and waving her fan seductively.

"I have news of Naraku's whereabouts—" Kagura began but that's when Sesshomaru's gorgeous eyes opened and met her crimson colored orbs. I let out a low growl as Kagura let out a shaky breath, I couldn't help but notice the emotion both parties had in their eyes.

"I do not need your assistance, Kagura." Sesshomaru replied coolly, my mouth parted slightly, it took him days for him to actually say my name for once! And he just so easily says it when he's with _her. _

"Sesshomaru-sama…all I need you to do is kill him. So I can have my freedom once more." She whispered, her eyes dropping onto the ground.

"The only glimpse of freedom that I got was when I died…" Kagura finished off, I watched Sesshomaru get up and stand a yard away from her.

"Go on." Sesshomaru huffed; I stared at them, my mouth ajar as I watched the exchange. '_How can be so calm and collected!? This is driving me insane!_' I felt my temper slowly rising as she continued to talk to Sesshomaru.

"—Just keep walking west. It's hard to miss the Miasma and the castle." Kagura said before grabbing the feather that was in her hair and turned away, I narrowed my eyes as I watched Sesshomaru's eyes follow Kagura until she was in the air and out of sight.

"What was that!?" I hissed and Sesshomaru just settled back into the tree and closed his eyes. My eyes widened, '_Are you fucking kidding me!?'_

**xXxXxXx**

"Hisako!" I leaped in front of her and gasped as I felt one of the Saimyōshō sting my arm. Hisako gasped and I saw tears running down her face and I growled, scratching the Youkai in pieces until the bug disappeared.

Rin's hand tightly gripped the area where she was stung, her head beginning to pound painfully and her vision swirling. "O-Onee-sama why…?" Hisako began but the demoness shoved Hisako away.

"Run! Get Ah-Uh and Jaken and run away!" I screamed before more Saimyōshō began to approach again. Hisako gave me once last glance before racing away, the smell of tears following her. _'My body is going numb…' _

"I will take your soul." I stumbled away from Kanna but not a moment later did I feel that tug in my soul again. '_Not again…no…' _I was gasping as my body began to be pulled backwards, I felt my own body betraying me and going limp.

Rin released a wave of Youki that caught Kanna off guard, the child leaped away while Rin had a moment to recover. '_No. this is the final battle. Sesshomaru is fighting Naraku and I have to get rid of Kanna… I __**cannot **__screw this up!' _My body regaining the last ounce of strength I stood up and faced Kanna.

"Bakuhatsu!" I yelled, swinging with all my might until the fire blasted off my sword and hit Kanna full on. But her mirror absorbed it, I didn't wait a second after the attack I lunged and striked her barrier, her face began to crack along with the mirror and the barrier softened.

"Bakuhatsu!" I screamed once more and the explosion pushed along with my blade, the barrier broke and my sword dug itself into her skull. Kanna didn't shriek surprisingly, instead, her entire body broke into shards of glass.

My feet touched the ground, wiping the beads of sweat that were on my brow I looked up towards Sesshomaru. His moves were swift, calculated and powerful. With every slash you could see his muscles flew and the stoic expression never left his face.

'_Sesshomaru…' _I gasped as I felt an attack hit me from behind, sending me onto the ground. "Hmm, in love with Sesshomaru already?" Her cold voice pierced through the air, I growled, leaping onto my feet I quickly faced the demoness.

Her crimson eyes narrowed at Rin, "This was coming…we all knew it." Kagura muttered lowly before raising her fan and sending a gust of wind towards the demoness before her. Rin ducked, efficiently dodging it while using her right foot to push her towards Kagura, Rin swiped as soon as she got close enough but Kagura leaped away as well. Her fan raised in a defiant manner.

"I would hate to kill you Rin," Kagura admitted, her fan ready to strike. I couldn't help but chuckle,

"I don't feel the same about you." I answered quickly before lunging at her. Her curled blades of wind were sent flying at me, I managed to dodge some but a couple of them managed to slip by and cut my arms.

"Bakuhatsu!" I called, immediately the explosion was sent flying towards Kagura, however Kagura countered it with her own:

"Ryūja no mai!" My attack was battered by the tornadoes but it still managed to reach Kagura, burning her only slightly. I didn't give her time to recover; instead I leaped at her full force, my sword meeting her fan.

"Do you think you could hurt me that easily?" Kagura taunted, pushing her own weight onto the fan. I let out a grunt, straining my body even more to compete with her strength. '_I didn't know how strong she actually was…' _

She released another gust of wind and I leaped away from her, raising my sword at her again, "Bakuhatsu!" The explosion rattled through the battlefield again this time Kagura didn't dodge it as well, she merely side stepped, the fire burning her once pale shoulder.

I lunged at Kagura but I froze as a tentacle stabbed her chest in front of me, she let out a gasp, my nose wrinkled as a purple cloud began to emerge from her body.

"Kagura!" I gasped, glaring at Naraku. But Sesshomaru flew down and landed beside Kagura, catching her before she fell. I didn't move, I could only watch as Sesshomaru clung to her body as if she were his life support. The way they looked at each other was confirmation of something I thought I already knew, so why did it bother me so much?

'_He loves her…' _I sighed, but I remembered that we were battling. So I looked up at Naraku and lunged, my sword hitting his barrier. Naraku chuckled. "You honestly think you can defeat me Rin?" He asked, the barrier surrounding him disappeared, I gasped, since I pushed all my weight into breaking the barrier I was knocked off guard when the force left, causing me to lean into Naraku.

The tentacles wrapped around my waist, thighs and wrists. The sword falling helplessly onto the ground, I tried to move but the tentacles only tightened, '_Damn it how could I have fallen so easily!?' _But Naraku brought me close, his mouth close to my arm.

"Did it sting you here?" Naraku asked, eyeing the already healing red sore, removing the stinger his own fangs sunk into the wound. Rin's eyes widened as she felt his Miasma flood into her, the pain was overwhelming, but Rin suppressed the screams.

"Sesshomaru…!" I gasped, but not a moment later did I feel his fangs pull out. '_I can't feel anything…' _My eyes began to close. I tried to move but I found it a challenge just to twitch a finger, by this time my world was darkening.

**xXxXxXxX**

"Kagura…" Sesshomaru whispered softly, he ignored the stare that Rin as giving him as his hand cradled Kagura's head and her body rested against his chest. Her crimson eyes looked up at him, a familiar smile on her lips.

"So we are back here…aren't we?" Kagura chuckled, a stream of blood escaping from her plump lips. Sesshomaru inhaled, taking in her scent. Indeed this did happen, once before, except this time…

She was in his arms.

"I…I am sorry for hurting her." Kagura whispered, but Sesshomaru's head rested on her head comfortably. How long would she stay here alive in his arms? Would her heart stop beating the moment he spoke to her?

"Kagura, do not apologize." Sesshomaru hushed, the woman underneath him looked up at him, her eyes expressing nothing but love.

"Can you…?" Kagura began, but Sesshomaru knew the answer, so he leaned in gently, his lips pressing onto hers. He felt her smile against his lips and her heart gave a final beat before her body disappeared from beneath him.

'_You are now free once again…' _Sesshomaru stood up, ready to face Naraku. But he was caught by surprise at the sight that awaited him.

Naraku was facing him, Rin unconscious in his arms, not to mention the strong scent of Miasma radiating off her. "Release her." Sesshomaru commanded, anger making itself known in his voice. But Naraku only gave him an amused look.

"Rin? But weren't you paying all your attention to Kagura Sesshomaru? Or perhaps…have you come to love both women?" Naraku asked, obviously taunting Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's temper flared, his eyes beginning to stain a red.

Naraku's eyes widened as he felt the felt the blunt force of Sesshomaru ramming into him, Naraku's barrier flickered dangerously as the Dai Youkai released a threatening snarl. "Getting angry are we Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked as a small tentacle stabbed Rin in her wound, causing her gasp to cut through the silence.

Sesshomaru stopped and his eyes returned to the molten gold they once were as he backed off. Sesshomaru continued to watch Rin wither unconsciously as the tentacle began to squirm inside her. "The more you move the more I hurt her." Naraku growled before pulling the tentacle out of her arm, releasing droplets off purple blood.

'_Purple? The miasma must have been deposited in her blood.' _Sesshomaru didn't move, but his poison whip began to emerge carefully, if the plan worked Sesshomaru could slice of Naraku's neck and save Rin.

But Naraku caught sight of the whip and instead inserted a larger tentacle in her, causing Rin's eyes to be flung open and her shriek to pierce the air, the blood flowed from the wound and not soon enough did the tentacle break through the skin of her back.

"S-Sesshomaru—" Rin gasped, Sesshomaru froze, the whip returning to his claw. Naraku smiled at Sesshomaru as the tentacle was slowly pulled out, Rin's body arched and her mouth opened, releasing a silent scream before the tentacle was fully removed from her body.

"Find me Sesshomaru." Naraku chuckled before he disappeared in a cloud of Miasma. Sesshomaru quickly lunged into the cloud and searched through it, his whip encircling him and dancing around the entire space, hoping to hit Naraku's barrier, but it hit nothing, and soon enough the cloud disappeared, revealing nothing.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru half whispered, fury boiling inside him and a sense of failure began to flood him in waves. '_I will find you. And when I do Rin, I will slaughter Naraku.' _

**xXxXxXxX**

Sesshomaru had a sense of loneliness when he began to fly towards Jaken's scent. He always had the Onna with him, she would smile or just let out childish complains. In a sense, she entertained him, but now…

Everything was silent.

Sesshomaru landed outside the cave and almost immediately did the Hanyou tumble out of the entrance. She looked around in panic, the scent of fear and sadness radiating off her body before she looked up at Sesshomaru, a hint of anger in her gaze.

"O-Onee-sama…? Where is she?" The child asked, her voice shaking and her eyes beginning to water. Sesshomaru was bothered immensely by the child, not only did the tears somewhat disturbed him, making him feel responsible for her emotions but…she was covered in Rin's scent, making the sense of failure even greater than before.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru commanded, Ah-Uh placing the sobbing child on his back and Jaken bowed his head, everyone seemed to be affected by the disappearance of Rin.

But none more than Sesshomaru.

* * *

_The pain...it hurts so much...where are you Sesshomaru? Are you still kissing Kagura as I lay here in the devil_'s _arms?_

* * *

**The ending was iffy, but atleast This one is over two thousand. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and we are almost to 120 reviews! Thanks so much you guys, you don't know how much it means to me to get a review, a favorite or a follow. I will be releasing another story soon so just look out for that one. Thanks again you guys and have a wonderful day!**

**NekoxUsa **

**Word Count: 2591**


	12. Recovered

***I do not own Inuyasha ***

**lovely123: Rin will suffer a lot, and sorry I didn't really put much of her in this chapter. But I hope you enjoy anyway :) **

**Superblueowl: Well the wait is over and thanks for the review! **

**unknown: Oh I am sure this story isn't as good as you say but thanks for the compliment! And my style of writing is to go back and forth but you can always tell who is who by the breakers. Hopefully when the other story (wink wink) comes out I will remain in third person so just bear with me, the story is going to end soon :) **

**Playfully Serious: Taken? Is that a movie or a book? Well whatever it is your not the only one who is happy that Kagura finally died! Thanks for the review! **

**dbzamywinxchic: O.o the hate for Kagura lol. I don't like Kagura that much myself, but you have to remember that he still loves her. But she is dead now so no more distractions indeed! **

**M: well you better believe it happened! And as for the update here's the next chapter! **

**Michiko Burel: The end? The story isn't finishing now but if your just so shocked with the ending then yes, Rin is kidnapped but I hope you like the ending in this chapter ^-^ **

**Guest account: Yea it is cute that Jaken cares. Believe me he does(Like in the anime) but he tends to conceal his feelings. There will be more cute moments don't worry. And thank you! It's nice to know someone anticipates my updates so much :D **

**squirtlepokemon215: Yes indeed poor Rin! But she goes through a lot more in this chapter. But sadly you won't see much of her input on the ordeal until next chapter so :) **

* * *

My world was dark; I couldn't focus my senses either because everything ached. My ears were ringing, and my vision was slurred. The only thing I could barely rely on was my sense of smell. And I kept searching around, for a scent of Sesshomaru, or _something _but I was surrounded by the scent of Naraku and death.

Rin gasped, feeling something wrap around her waist, unintentionally pushing her breasts upwards. Naraku emerged and Rin tried to thrash around but her muscles protested and it seemed that with every move her bones rattled painfully.

"Look at you." Naraku growled as his eyes went straight to my chest. I tried to cover them up with arms but more tentacles wrapped around my wrists and hauled them away, more wrapped around my ankles and soon enough I was spread open like a flower.

"Let's try something." Naraku whispered, undoing my obi and everything fell off my body in the next instant. My eyes widened as I felt the cold wind brush against my body, creating goose bumps in their wake.

"No!" I gasped, but Naraku observed my body. I felt my body heat up, but I felt so disgusted, does he have any shame for what he is doing?!

He lifted up his hand and Rin watched wide eyes as his claws emerged from the cuticle. "A couple here," Naraku clawed her right breast and Rin gasped as the stinging sensation overwhelmed her in an instant, "Here." Naraku whispered as claws scratched down her thighs. Rin bit her lip, trying to stop the screams from emerging.

"And." Naraku murmured as he dug his claws into her flawless stomach and pinched with all his might until he heard drops hit the floor. Rin was crying, tears slipping down her cheeks but she refused to utter a sound, she was _not _going to give him the pleasure of her suffering.

"And." Naraku repeated as he sank down to his knees and my eyes widened.

"STOP!" I screamed, but Naraku claws nicked my entrance and I let out a whimper before he turned around and his claws sank into my ass.

Rin took a sharp intake of air, her bottom lip was slightly bleeding from the pressure her canines inflicted. She couldn't stop the blood from slipping down her chin and Naraku turned back to face Rin and his tongue lapped up the droplets.

I growled, and Naraku froze and began to chuckle. "Do you sincerely think you are in the position to defy _me _mate?" Naraku asked and I froze, my world stopping completely for a moment. _'Mate…?' _Naraku continued to laugh before his lips crashed onto mine.

_**He defeated us in battle… **_

**xXxXxXxX**

"Onee-sama…" Sesshomaru sighed, after much time and many quarrels between the imp and the child. She had finally stopped crying; now she was just groaning and calling out the nick name she gave Rin… _onee-sama _

Sesshomaru stood up swiftly after hearing another sniffle and almost immediately did the air become thicker. The Dai Youkai strided towards the sniffling blonde. Ah-Uh looked up at the Dai Youkai, surprisingly, with caution.

Sesshomaru knelt down the wide eyed girl, he fully began to realize her features. She had pale skin, and rosy cheeks paired along with round baby blue eyes. Her golden colored hair seemed to have faded and some stands stuck to her chubby face and she just watched him with a sense of fear…but anger as well?

"Why do you look at me with such anger in your heart?" Sesshomaru asked out of curiosity. He ignored the amazed look Jaken gave his master and stared straight into Hisako's eyes. She looked down, her form slouching.

"You…didn't protect Onee-sama." She whispered. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as all those emotions he had tried so hard in hiding had spilled out. His Youki flared and Ah-Uh must have sensed it because he took the child away from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stood up immediately, "Stay here and take shelter in the cave." Sesshomaru commanded before he lunged into the skies, ignoring the gasp from Jaken and the small whimper of fear from the Hanyou.

'_What is he doing to you Rin?' _

**xXxXxXxX**

I was panting, my body pulsing against the cold floor. My whole body was black and blue, but Naraku waited for me to get up. The devious smirk never coming off his blood stained face, "Get up." He commanded and I let out a small cry as I tried to push myself off the ground, but he waited, as patient as ever for my body to get back up.

Rin got up, not a moment later however did Naraku's fist connect with her cheek, sending Rin's body back onto the ground. Naraku watched in delight at what he had done to the once beautiful and flawless demoness before him.

Her body was curled up into a fettle position, her whole rib cage purple and black and there were several deep gashes along her stomach. Her shoulders were red and scratched up, a few bruises in the form of fingertips forming. The same finger markings on her neck and her legs were beaten and kicked into discoloration. Her pink lips were now bloody and her brows were cut and bleeding quite heavily, her blood creating her hair to be matted and some of it gone in pieces and now scattered onto the floor. He was proud, he had destroyed her.

"Say his name." Naraku commanded as his whole hand wrapped around my hair. I let out a cry as the burning sensation in my scalp began once more. I looked up at Naraku, using the last ounce of strength I had I smiled.

"Sesshomaru." My voice came out hoarse but he still heard me. Naraku scowled before turning away. Grasping a bucket with steam coming off it. I had an idea of what it was going to be used but I didn't say anything as Naraku hovered over me.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact and I wasn't wrong. I felt the shadow wash over my body and not a second later did I feel the boiling water touch my skin. My whole body burned and felt like it was on fire, the water flooding into my cuts made my cry and a let out a silent scream.

Rin let out a gasp and a few grunts before her eyes rolled back from the pain and her world went dark once more.

**xXxXxXxX**

"NARAKU!" Sesshomaru roared as he continued to slaughter the Saimyōshō in his way. Sesshomaru's eyes bled red as he continued to make his way towards the Miasma smelling castle. He burst through the doors and just in time to hear the last of Rin's grunts.

Sesshomaru raced through, searching for her scent (which was everywhere since the tentacles all bore her blood) he broke through doors to find empty space or more Saimyōshō. Sesshomaru didn't care, he wanted to find her, the blood wasn't making it any better.

Sesshomaru burst through the final door to find it leading into a garden of bones, here the Miasma was its strongest but another thing also caught his eyes. There was a hole in the center, the smell of Rin was near there so immediately Sesshomaru lunged.

Leaping into the hole his eyes widened at the sight. Her body was covered in dirt, every inch of her naked body was covered in cuts or bruises. The dried streams of tears on her cheeks were the only area that wasn't blue. Her pink lips were bleeding and her patches of hair were missing from her body….

Sesshomaru ripped the Kimono that had Naraku's scent and placed on her his Haori, but she whimpered at his touch and opened her eyes slowly and looked at him. "Sesshomaru…?" She whimpered, but Sesshomaru lifted her up and held her close to her body, his once crimson eyes returned to the soft amber.

"Lay still." Sesshomaru whispered and all Rin could do was whimper in response before Sesshomaru felt her tense…another aura had entered the garden of death.

"Do you like my mate Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked, chuckling as he eyed Rin.

"I will slaughter you." Sesshomaru growled, his eyes beginning to tint into a deadly red. Naraku smirked, accepting the challenge. He gently settled Rin down before unsheathing Tenseiga and lunging towards Naraku.

Naraku chuckled as the barrier blocked Sesshomaru's attack from reaching him. But that only increased his anger, the sword let out a wave of Youki that easily shattered the barrier. Naraku's eyes widened as tentacles blocked Sesshomaru's way from the Hanyou.

"Sōryūha!" Sesshomaru growled, lightening exiting his sword in a form of a dragon and piercing through the barrier and Naraku gasped as his body was completely destroyed…only leaving his head to float alone.

Naraku let out a grunt before his tentacles began to fly at him, trying to make a temporary body but Sesshomaru would have none of that. His glowing green hand gripped the neck of the temporary body and slammed him onto the ground, causing a cloud of dust to rise into the air.

"Are you going to kill me now Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked, Sesshomaru's only reply was his grip tightening causing Naraku to let out another strangled grunt.

"What did you do to her?" Sesshomaru growled and Naraku chuckled. Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge the whimper coming from Rin at the sound of Naraku's voice.

"I beat her, and burned her…surprisingly…she didn't make a noise except cry out your name." Naraku taunted as Sesshomaru's eyes continued to bleed the furious red. By now most of Naraku's neck had been burned off.

"But you never came." Naraku whispered and that's when Sesshomaru let out an angered roar and the poisonous hand was shoved onto Naraku's face, his claws digging into his eyes and cheeks. Naraku let out a shriek as the poison began to burn the skin off, but Sesshomaru didn't stop until Naraku's body grew still.

That wasn't enough for Sesshomaru.

"You shall never walk this land again." Sesshomaru commanded coldly, stepping away from the mutilated body and raising up his sword.

"Meidou Zangetsuha." With a swing of his sword a portal opened up above Naraku's body and sucked him in, along with the remains of his body, the castle and the Miasma before disappearing, leaving the barren land to just Sesshomaru and Rin.

The Dai Youkai turned to Rin and picked her up gently, her scent no longer had traces of Naraku, instead it was all his. So Sesshomaru was grateful for that. But Sesshomaru remembered what Naraku had told him of her hours of torment.

'_Rin...forgive me.' _Sesshomaru silently apologized before leaping into the air and soaring through the blue sky towards the nearest river.

* * *

_Sesshomaru...you came for me...but what happened to Naraku? _

* * *

**The day is near...where we will catch up to the end of the original story, since AnimeExpert1981 hasn't updated and I will soon catch up with the last chapter I want to let you guys know my ideas will take from there, so the stories will be different. Thanks for staying with me guys :) **

**NekoxUsa **

**Word Count: 2212**


	13. Rival

***I do not own Inuyasha ***

**CoolCat0720: You don't sound perverted! But bear with me, I can't make them mate so soon, but they will mate in less then what, five chapters? I highly doubt it will take that long. But please be patient and thanks for the review!**

**sotam: Rin sofre muito ruim :/ mas não se preocupe! Eu não posso prometer que ela não vai sofrer mais tarde, mas não vai ser tão ruim! Obrigado pela avaliação!**

**dbzamywinxchic: Yea...about all the bitches being gone...there is one more to go! *hides in the corner* please don't kill me. **

**Playfully Serious: GURL! WHAT DOES THE PAIRING SAY!? IT SAYS RIN AND SESSHOMARU GENRE: ROMANCE! HE DOES NEED HER! *applause* you shall see in this chapter. :3 **

**squirtlepokemon215: I am a twisted person, I did hate writing so dark and I didn't know how to do the torture right, but at the same time I was like 'Katherine, suck it up and write something dirty!' and so I did! So please don't think i'm a sicko Alex D: **

**KHautumn21597: It's broken, because since he was defeated by Sesshomaru and killed the curse itself is gone, so therefore it doesn't work anymore. And Naraku didn't mate her so they aren't really mates in a sense. Hope you understood but it will be explained more in the chapter. **

**Guest: *throws confetti everywhere* Right! Naraku is dead so we can finally forget about him and focus on the bitch who you guys will meet this chapter! **

**Miss Rune: Hmm, to be honesty I didn't think of Kikyo at all when I wrote that so it could have been. I'm not sure, but thanks for reviewing and there is more drama to come! Just don't fall off your seat and hurt yourself! **

**Guest account: Yea it sucks Rin didn't hear Sesshomaru's confession, and as for Rin her thoughts on everything are in this chapter. Thanks for the review and the compliment! **

**crazysexybitch: Aww, thanks! And of course i'll keep going! You guys aren't the only ones getting into the story! **

* * *

_The early rays of dawn shined on the group, but Sesshomaru heard a distinct roar from above and a shadow flew over them. Hisako and Jaken stirred but Sesshomaru looked down into his arms at the resting Rin, making sure she didn't wake up he softly placed her on his Mokomoko._

"_Jaken," Sesshomaru commanded and the imp looked at its master with sleepy eyes. "Protect them or I shall kill you." Sesshomaru threatened before he leaped into the skies, his own body morphing into a giant silver wolf. _

_Sesshomaru collided fiercely with the other wolf and the animal let out a cry as Sesshomaru took the beast down. They collided with the ground miles away from the camp site and in the midst of the dust, the two wolves morphed back into human figures. _

_Sesshomaru's amber eyes narrowed at the woman who stood ahead of him. She had long silver hair, even though it was in a high ponytail the hair still pooled at her feet, and her royal wear was dirtied slightly but none of the less the sense of royalty was there. The jagged pink parallel marks on her cheeks and the soft purple crescent moon on her forehead confirmed his suspicions. _

"_Haha-ue." Sesshomaru whispered and the woman smiled her amber eyes gleaming in curiosity and her nose twitched, catching the hard to miss scent of a woman. Sesshomaru noticed and grew defensive, would she really go back and kill Rin and Hisako? But he shall never let her reach the campsite. _

"_Do you love her?" She merely asked and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, careful of what he should say. But he didn't have time to say anything before she interrupted him once more. _

"_Bring her to the castle." His Haha-ue commanded, and Sesshomaru let out an annoyed growl and the woman chuckled before turning around and transforming back into the fierce animal, giving a final glance at her son she disappeared behind the clouds. _

**xXxXxXxX**

I opened my eyes to the darkness around us, I noted the soft snores of Hisako and the mumbling of Jaken. I looked up and smiled as Sesshomaru's amber gaze locked with mine. My face flushed as I felt the hand on my hip twitch and my hand was on his chest, the Mokomoko he always carried around surrounded us in a make shift fluffy bed.

My head flooded with questions, where was I? What happened? Where's Naraku? Is everyone ok? But then one question seemed to pop out from the rest, "Where is Naraku?" I whispered, my first clenching his Haori.

Sesshomaru leaned in and stopped at my ear, "Dead. Don't _ever say that name again_." He growled causing my whole body to shudder. I felt hurt yet satisfied, why didn't Sesshomaru let me handle him!? But at the same time…he killed him for _me. _

"Thank you." I murmured, feeling my eyes tear up. I was truly free now, everything that I had to go through with these curses are now over…I don't have to hold in my aura, I don't have to look over my back for Youkai and I don't have to worry about Youkai men anymore!

The blood drained from Rin's face as the horrible reality hit her like a smack in the face. '_But what's going to happen now? Me and Sesshomaru have no reason to travel together anymore…' _Her irises darkened at the realization and she turned her head away, Sesshomaru noticed.

"My Haha-ue wants to meet you at her palace tomorrow." Sesshomaru murmured, and I felt my eyes widened as I turned back to Sesshomaru only to find our faces inches away, my whole body heated up and something warm began to pool up inside me.

I closed my eyes and waited for him, but I sensed him move away from me and I opened my eyes again to see him meditating. I let out a sigh before leaning back into the Mokomoko.

"Can I stay here…for a little bit longer?" I asked and Sesshomaru only gave me a slight nod, I leaned into his side and the Mokomoko wrapped itself around me, closing my eyes I let sleep overtake me once more.

**xXxXxXxX**

We stood back, Hisako and Ah-Uh were a couple meters away while Sesshomaru prepared to transform, I heard Hisako whimpered and I unconsciously took a step back, a whirl of wind surrounded Sesshomaru and not long after did the wind grow larger and larger, the outline of Sesshomaru no longer there.

The wind disappeared revealing an enormous silver dog and I gaped at the size, there where silver bundles of tuft at its feet and his floppy ears were slightly raised, his bright crimson colored eyes locked with mine.

"Sesshomaru…" I whispered as he lay down, awaiting for us to board. Jaken and Hisako boarded Ah-Uh while I leaped onto Sesshomaru's back. I grabbed fists of hair and not a moment later did he take off into the skies. I gasped, almost losing my hold but I smiled as I felt the wind blow through my hair and caress my face.

But as we soared I noted a castle, it was beautiful, the gorgeous roofs and walls shined brightly and the unmistakable garden gleamed in colors. There were walls surrounding the palace and a golden gate.

We escalated, the sun becoming brighter, but not far did I finally get a good look at the palace resting on clouds, the gold and whites almost blinding you. We landed and Ah-Uh landed beside us gently, Sesshomaru lay down and I got off him, not a moment later did he transform back into his usual humanoid form.

"Welcome Sesshomaru-sama," The guards announced before opening the gates and kneeling, their heads bowed. Hisako skipped beside me and grabbed my hand, sending me her brightest smile. I returned the smile and walked behind Sesshomaru.

'_They treat him with so much respect…' _I wondered before another set of guards opened huge gold gates and repeated the same thing as the other guards; my eyes went wide at the beautiful sight of the hall.

The floors were obviously marble, huge pillars with granite with golden rings at the tops and bottoms only exaggerating their wealth, the ceiling had pictures of silver dogs battling Dragons and Ningens, everything seemed ancient. There were beautiful stairs with red carpet leading upstairs while there were three other hallways we could have taken.

Rin looked around in wonder, not noticing the small chuckle from Sesshomaru. But as they passed more guards they took the first hallway and immediately ended up in another room similar to the entrance, except this time, there was a thrown with a woman with piercing amber eyes watching Rin.

"Ahh Sesshomaru. It's been a century since I have last seen you." The woman's lips were lifted briefly, before her gaze fell onto me, her gaze softened as she saw me. I instantly stood straighter, my grip on Hisako's hand tightening slightly in anxiety, but she gave me a gentle squeeze in reassurance.

"Hello milady I am—" I began but she cut me off.

"I know who you are, Rin, the demoness cursed by Naraku and a Majo from a killed of village. The one who all Youkai men fall for mated or not, you're the talk around Japan." She beamed, I blushed slightly. But then her eyes fell on Hisako and I pulled her closer to me protectively.

"Interesting, Sesshomaru loathes Ningens, Hanyou's even more….yet how did you convince him to let her tag along?" She asked and I let out a sigh of relief, looking down at Hisako I noticed her big baby blue eyes staring in awe of the beautiful woman ahead.

"And what's the girl's name?" The lady asked and I smiled, looking down at Hisako and seeing her smile. It's good that she didn't immediately ask for her removal, unlike someone.

"Hisako." I replied and the lady nodded, repeating the name causing Hisako to stiffen, but I gently squeezed her hand. '_it's ok.' _I gave her a small smile and she looked at me with the same love before we looked back at Sesshomaru's Haha-ue.

"Shizukana." The woman asked and I immediately watched Sesshomaru stiffen. I narrowed my eyes but before I could say anything my nose was immediately hit with the smell of a strong perfume, I looked over to the door and watched a woman appear from behind it.

She had her hair in a side ponytail, allowing the silver locks to cascade to her hips. She wore an elegant egg shell colored Kimono with a few crimson red colored embroidery on the edges of the collar, sleeves and the bottom of the Kimono. Her eyes though were an emerald green, her skin pale and her figure full. Her magenta colored lips and heart shaped face adding even more to her beauty.

Her gaze hardened at Rin, causing the demoness to just stare in shock at such a harsh gaze. "Rin, this is Sesshomaru's arranged fiancé Shizukana." The Lady announced, causing my jaw to slacken and I looked over at Sesshomaru to see his amber orbs darken.

"Shizukana, met your rival Rin." The lady introduced causing eyes to widen even more as I met her hateful gaze.

"But Inukimi-sama—" Shizukana began, but Inukimi(the lady or the castle) narrowed her eyes at the fiancé, immediately silencing her before her eyes met mine, a mischievous glint shining through as she continued to observe me.

"Shizukana, show Rin, Hisako and Sesshomaru to their rooms. Guards, give Sesshomaru's adviser his own room and take the dragon to the stables." Inukimi demanded, the guards escorted Jaken away while the fiancé walked elegantly towards Sesshomaru.

She curtsied before flashing Sesshomaru a gleaming smile. "Welcome home Sesshomaru-sama, it would be my pleasure to escort you." To my surprise, Shizukana had a sweet soprano voice, her face expressing pure happiness, but I couldn't stop the burning in my chest, the way they seemed to fit perfectly just angered me.

'_Rin control your feelings…' _ Hisako and I began to follow Sesshomaru and Shizukana, she immediately hit it off, talking about her past, her royal family and how wonderful and beautiful the palace was, Sesshomaru just nodded and responded a couple of times, this only made my anger flare but I could tell Hisako noticed because she tugged at my Kimono.

"Onee-sama! Hisako had a dream that you and Hisako were running through a field of flowers! Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken and Ah-Uh were there too!" Hisako beamed, I smiled, she was distracting me. '_Hisako has a habit of talking in third person...' _

"That's nice Hisako!" I beamed and she giggled before twirling around, I spun her around gently, she was surprisingly light on her toes. Her blonde hair flipping as well, making the gold seem like they were petals to a flower.

"Here is your room Rin." Shizukana huffed, I nodded and muttered 'thanks' before reaching out for the doorknob and opening the door. I looked back towards Sesshomaru and saw Shizukana gripping his arm, her lips brought back in a smile as she continued to talk to him.

I sighed, entering my room, I didn't pay attention to the squeals of Hisako, nor did I notice the presence in the room. As I shut the door hands were immediately on me and I gasped as my clothing was being torn of my body.

* * *

_What is she to Sesshomaru!? She better not touch him or so help me she will regret ever glaring at me!_

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Wow... one hundrend and thirty seven reviews!? Thank you guys so much for everything! And a special thank you to those who reviewed, you kind words mean so much to me!**

**NekoxUsa**

**Word Count: 2373**


	14. Another

***I do not own Inuyasha***

**squirtlepokemon215: Oh thank goodness! ^^; and Shizukana is the worst. But it will add to the fuel of drama no human can resist! **

**crazysexybitch: Thanks! I am glad you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did! So here's another exciting one! **

**CoolCat0720: Rin is still not cursed by Naraku, and that other question about her clothes will be answered in the first sentence of this chapter! Thanks for the review !**

**Red4Angel: Oh no Naraku is truly dead. I am not planning to bring him back to the story. But Shizukana and another character you will meet here will make things interesting for both Sesshomaru and Rin. **

**bonnieandjangolove: Sorry for the drama. But there will be more of it. Thanks for the compliment though, and the review. **

**Guest: Hmm, I guess next chapter is going to start with Sesshomaru's thoughts. Alright! I haven't started the next chapter yet but I will soon enough, thanks for the review! **

**Playfully Serious: Oh Rin will defeat Shizukana in many instances, and as for your first exclamation 'Rin don't let them take off your clothes!' that answer will be provided in this chapter! Enjoy! **

**sotam: Na verdade, existe o drama em frente! Obrigado pela revisão e aproveitar o capítulo!**

**Guest account: It's alright, we all have to curse once in a while. ;) *Waves 'GO RIN' Banner* Let's cheer her on! Thanks for the review and that question will be answered in this chapter!**

**KHautumn21597: I am glad you understood my answer, thanks for the compliment and as always enjoy the chapter! **

****Adulation: O.o you really want Shizukana to get beat don't you? Considering your reviewed the same thing twice. BUT I THANK YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE MY 150th REVIEWER SO YOU ARE SPECIAL !****

**Michiko Burel: I always seem to shock you to the point where you have little words to say :3 **

**El. Oh. Vee. Ee: I haven't seen you in the longest time! Thanks for dropping a review and I am not ending the story! Oh the cliffy, I am a cruel person *^* So prepare yourself for more cliffy's ;) **

**dbzamywinxchic: Shizukana is a bitch, she will die eventually but believe it or not she is going to help Rin truly realize her feelings for Sesshomaru. **

**alex: A break from Naraku? Yes, but from everyone...no :/ **

* * *

"Rin-sama we cannot let you go to dinner in those clothes so please be willing!" One of the women said as she pulled the obi and off came my armor, I couldn't help but gasp. One of their hands tugged at the Kimono and by now the shoulders were slipped down to my elbow, my breasts basically hanging out.

"STOP!" I shouted, releasing a harmless wave of Youki that caused the three women to be blown away by the impact. Hisako whimpered from her corner and rushed to my side, my blood was boiling. I can take off my clothes on my own thank you very much!

"Ladies, please leave." Another soft voice entered and I turned towards an open door to the side, the woman was gorgeous, her blue hair was in a tight bun, she was very short however, the only thing making her noticeable were the crimson colored eyes that stared anyone down.

The maids who originally assaulted me disappeared behind me, not long after did the sound of a door closing followed by the woman's voice again:

"Forgive them Rin-sama, they were eager to dress you for tonight's dinner." The maid bowed, she had a small frame, it shocked me that she had so much authority over the maids for her size. But she offered me her hand.

"Rin-sama, my name is Tekkai, it will be an honor serving you." She whispered. But I frowned, I didn't like the whole honorable thing at the end, it doesn't make sense. I was no one special, just the girl who followed around Sesshomaru….

"Tekkai-san, please don't give me such an honorable, Rin is fine." I explained, Tekkai looked up at me with confusion before the smile returned once more.

"Please change out of your clothes, I have already prepared a warm bath for you." Tekkai said before walking back towards the door she came from and shut it. I released a ragged sigh, looking at the armor, obi and sword already dumped onto the ground. I picked them up and placed them on the bed.

The walls were a soft yellow, there were pictures of Inukimi-sama and….a tall man beside her clutching a baby, as I came nearer to the painting it came clear…the man wasn't Sesshomaru. His eye brows were too thick and his markings were completely different from the two stripes.

I turned away and looked at the beautiful room once more, there was a nice beige door that I suppose led to a closet, and another beige door to where the maid disappeared too. The room itself was like five times bigger than my hut back at the village. The bed was made out of a red cherry wood and the mattress was about half the size of arm thick, the covers where a nice white and black and there was a gold colored dresser with boxes lined up at the surface, the mirror on it reflected my shocked expression.

"Rin-sama?" The maid asked and I nodded, my face reddened as the kimono finally slipped off my body, Hisako was already undressed, staring at me with excitement.

"Onee-sama I can't wait to take a bath!" Hisako leaped in joy, but instead the maid called for me, and me alone. I waved to Hisako and entered the bathroom, the first thing I noticed where the crystal white color floor while the walls were a gentle lavender, the bathtub itself was huge, and in a shape of a shell.

Rin entered the water, relaxing into the soothing sweet smell of the water and the steam that massaged her tense muscles. Not long after did the maid come by with a glass bottle with a clear liquid inside it. She began to pour it in the water.

"Rin, I shall take the child and bathe her separately—" The maid began but I immediately sat up.

"No. let her bathe with me." I insisted, the maid tried to argue but I silenced her with a glare. With a bow she left and not a minute passed by before Hisako leaped into the tub.

"Onee-sama it smells so good!" Hisako giggled and I nodded, the scent was indeed luxurious, it smelled a lot like a roses with a zesty scent. I wasn't complaining, but I wonder why we were being so pampered for dinner.

**xXxXxXxX**

My eyes searched through the window, my own body leaning against the glass itself while the thin white curtains covered me gently. Hisako was snoozing on the bed and I was trying to occupy myself in the meantime.

Not a moment later did Rin's irises caught sight of blades swinging in the air, the faint sounds of grunts reaching her ears. Rin immediately pressed and the doors gave in, opening and revealing a small balcony that was surrounded by flowers.

The grunts became louder, I silently shut the door and my eyes widened in excitement. A sea of men by the thousands were sparring, they were surrounding a particular group. One had short red hair, his blade thick while the other had silver hair, his blade was thin but quick. The surrounding group cheered and hooted at the men who were battling.

I went back into the room and closed the beautiful windows, the curtains swinging gently at the breeze I created. Hisako stirred slightly, but I walked over to her and buried my nose in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent.

"I'll be back." I whispered before kissing her head. I looked back into the mirror and sighed, my hair was down, reaching my hips and the kimono was tight on me, it was Chinese traditional dress, it was a blood red, the embroidery was gold, it went from my neck all the way down till my ankles while the gold flats really complimented my dress. The put some kind of red paint on my lips and white on my eyes.

They really wanted to show me off didn't they?

I walked out of the room and immediately went to the first maid who happened to walk by. "Hi, um how can I get to the training area those soldiers are in?" I asked, the maid's eyes widened but she hesitantly lead me out of the castle and onto the training grounds.

The men had stopped all their eyes on me as I walked through. I felt my face heat up as I felt their gazes intensify. That's when the men began to hoot, whistling at me and I sighed, hating the attention.

Rin approached the man with red hair who the demoness had seen earlier. His muscles were tightening, the sweat rolling off him, but his hand ran through his hair, undeniably he was trying to look cool. His cocky stance only supporting that idea.

"How may I help you?" He asked, flashing a smile that I quickly identified was him trying to flirt. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as my I looked back to the crowds, most the men were huge, pure lumps of muscle.

"Who's the strongest one here?" I asked, the man in front of me chuckled as his green eyes darkened in color. His arm wrapped around me and I flinched as his sweat touched my skin, I quickly slithered out of his grasp though.

"My name is Usui, I am the second strongest." He said as he stepped away, crossing his arms and just stood there. Was he trying to intimidate me? Because it wasn't working…

"Hmm, my name is Rin. Now, let's spar." I said, my hands were itching to battle. All those days of rest has my body all stiff, and I don't want to go soft so soon. But Usui burst out into laughter along with a couple other men, I narrowed my eyes.

'_He wants to bully me huh?' _I brought my sword down and Usui immediately dodged, a tuft of hair falling onto the floor. His face went straight as I held my sword in a defensive position.

"I'll go easy on you." Usui said darkly, I almost laughed myself as he too pulled out his weapon, except I realized it was a sickle and a chain. I've only tangled with these kinds of wielders a few times so it wasn't going to be too short. That made my smile with excitement most battles were short (excluding Naraku) so this was going to be fun.

"No need, after all I won't." I responded before he lunged. He disappeared from my sight and I smirked, dodging a swipe that would have surely sliced the back of the dress off, I leaped into the air and not long after when my feet touched the ground did his sickle wrap itself around my blade. I smirked.

'_Gotcha.' _

I allowed myself to be hauled with him, the sudden loss of weight throwing the chain of balance and it untangled itself from my blade. My hilt hit him in the head causing him to collapse onto the ground, my blade resting on the crook of his neck.

"I win." I smiled at Usui and he scowled. I let out a giggle as I removed the blade from him and stood up, offering my hand. Usui got up on his own, shoving my hand away. _'What's his problem?'_ But that's when the man with the silver hair came from behind Usui and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I apologize Rin-sama, Usui is just upset that an Onna defeated him." He said, I felt my heart flutter at his words. '_Why is my heart beating so fast…?' _I wondered as I felt my cheeks heat up. The man led Usui away and I could only stand there, watching his silver hair fade out of view.

"Rin." The said demoness tensed up, turning around and looking at the fuming Sesshomaru, but her eyes went to his side and Shizukana was there, smiling. '_Oh yea…I'm in trouble.' _The men parted and all bowed as Sesshomaru and Shizukana made their way towards Rin.

"Shizukana, leave." Sesshomaru growled, I almost burst out laughing at her shocked expression. She didn't make a move, only making Sesshomaru turn to her and release a small threatening growl, causing her to quickly rush away as his gaze returned to me.

His arm roughly grabbed my forearm and he hauled me towards him, we were nose to nose. "What were you _doing?" _ Sesshomaru growled, causing most of the men to shudder around us. '_Rin don't just stand there stand up to him!' _

I pulled my arm towards me but his grip only grew tighter. "I was simply sparring. Mind your own business." I huffed, the men around me let out a gasp and their shocked gazes were all on us, what were you waiting for?

"Sesshomaru-sama, if I may. She was not sparring, but she was merely watching us train at my request." I turned towards the voice and saw the man with the silver hair standing, his head bowed. Sesshomaru looked at him angrily.

"Do not defend her Daisuke." Sesshomaru's gaze returned to me before he released my arm. "It's time for dinner." Sesshomaru finished off, his arm forcefully looping around me. I growled, trying to get out of his iron grip but I couldn't.

I sighed, knowing there's no point I just let myself go limp as he took me back to the castle.

**xXxXxXxX **

"I can't wait for dinner Onee-sama!" Hisako cheered as she skipped by my side but as we rounded the corner I felt my body collide with another broad one, causing me to fall back but an arm grabbed me, stopping me from falling.

My eyes widened as I caught site of the man in front of me. "D-Daisuke!?" I gaped as he lifted me back up, Hisako was nowhere in sight. Now I was wearing a emerald colored Kimono with white swirls around the edges, faint prints of roses around the abdomen and chest area.

"Rin-sama." He repeated, I felt my face heating up again and my heart began to race. '_Why do I react so strongly to this guy!?' _I wondered as he released me. I noticed he was wearing a black navy colored Haori, but he had a black Haori jacket over it, a navy blue obi and the Hakama was also navy.

"U-Um thanks for saving me today. That jackass always thinks he can come in and order me around whenever he wants to." I ranted angrily, I felt my whole body heating up in anger just thinking about how he made me seem so weak in front of the soldiers…and Daisuke.

"Ano…Onee-sama Sesshomaru-sama is coming." Hisako whimpered soft enough but we still heard it. Daisuke immediately released me and disappeared in the other direction while I just stood there looking at Hisako. Hisako had a golden colored Kimono, with while cherry blossoms on it. Not long after did Sesshomaru appear, Hisako hid behind me and I looked at him straight in the eye.

"That was uncalled for." Rin growled, Sesshomaru grasped her shoulders and leaned in. Rin's eyes widened. But he stopped short of her ear.

"Do not defy me Rin. For I will break you." Sesshomaru whispered, and I couldn't say anything, I was just frozen on the spot. I also noticed how our chests were brushing against each other lightly, his hair tickling my cheek.

"Sesshomaru-sama—!?" He pulled away and I took a step back, turning in the direction Daisuke left quietly as my mind began to register what happened. The faint sounds of Shizukana and Sesshomaru disappearing...

* * *

_Why does my heart beat faster around Daisuke? Is it because he looks like Sesshomaru or is it because he is the only guy here who hasn't hit on me?_

* * *

**Guys, I just want to say thank you so much! We finally hit 150 reviews! *throws confetti everywhere* You guys hit 10+ so quickly like I have to rush to get in a chapter. I'm not complaining, I love you guys so much :) Thanks for everything! I can't wait till we hit 200! **

**NekoxUsa **

**Word Count: 2808**


	15. Blood

***I do not own Inuyasha***

**Playfully Serious: He is mad! Lol and as promised I included a moment where Sesshomaru reveals a little on how he feels for Daisuke! ^-^ **

**dbzamywinxchic: Daisuke is just there for drama, Shizukana is going to play a major role (I hope) in major chapters. I had to end the chapter short because I had reached where the original author left off and now I have to ask her permission if I can move on ._. **

**Adulation: Um...to be honest I don't know. I've never reached this far in reviews soo. I guess tell me what you want and i can try to give it to you ^-^ **

**squirtlepokemon215: lol SHIZUKANA xD I am done. And oh yea, *SPOILER* She get's her ass beat today :3 **

**CoolCat0720: Everyone has been thrown into a pot of Drama and suffering where they are currently adding JEALOUSY and HEART BREAK into the mixture :3 thanks for the review! **

**Red4Angel: I am glad you are excited to see the next chapter! To be honest, right now my favorite is Daisuke so you will see him more in this chapter and hopefully later on! Thanks for the review! **

**Merry Mary: Aww i'm sorry if I made you mad. But I have been updating quickly because I have been getting my requested 10 reviews each chapter quicker O.O thanks for the review! **

**ChuGaEun: 3 I am glad you like my story, like I said I am going to update quickly before exams and such kidnap me from you guys T^T Thanks for the review! **

**crazysexybitch: *Tears up* I always enjoy reading your reviews! You always compliment me and it makes me super happy, thanks for the review and here's your update! **

**MakeMeProud: Thanks, I am glad you enjoy the idea of the story. And yes I am intentionally switching from first to third person because I've written like that for so long it's a habit. This story is going to end soon and I have big plans for the next story, like how I am going to stay in THIRD PERSON! :D Thanks for the review! **

**I love snowy owls: Aww snowy, I could have sworn you read one of my stories before ( I recognize your name) you'll have to find out in this chapter! **

* * *

I sat down on the table, to my surprise it was just Inukimi-sama at one end and on the other was Sesshomaru. I was just in the center, Hisako across from me. In the center was a massive pink salmon with lemons around the edges, while the sides were salad and rice with some soy sauce here and there.

Inukimi-sama took a sip of her red wine; the whole room was silent which was hard for me because the entire time I felt Sesshomaru's eyes on me. But the sound of glass clattering on the table reached my ears, we both looked towards Inukimi-sama.

"When did you first come acquainted with Sesshomaru?" Inukimi-sama asked coolly as she took a bite of the salmon she had served herself. Rin's gaze softened as memories of Sesshomaru and her meeting flooding her, she didn't notice Sesshomaru also gazing at her with a certain kindness in his eyes.

"I was battling Naraku…and not long after did Sesshomaru join, he was…cocky, confident, and he quickly joined into my battle without a thought." I answered. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at me and Inukimi said nothing, she just sat there waiting for something…but what?

"Naraku trespassed my lands, so he was obviously my opponent." Sesshomaru challenged and I pouted, '_Why is he so damn arrogant?!' _But before I could say anything Inukimi began to chuckle. But her eyes went to the Hisako and she smiled at her.

"Child, what did Rin and Sesshomaru really do?" She asked, my mouth fell open in shock. What she didn't trust my answer!?

"Ano… Onee-sama and Sesshomaru-sama spend the nights together and they talk to each other when they think I'm asleep…and oh! Sesshomaru-sama always saves her! One time Sesshomaru was really sad because Onee-sama got stolen by Naraku, but he got her back and slept with her until she woke up!" Hisako shouted in glee and Inukimi-sama gave me a mischievous smirk. '_Oh my kami Hisako you traitor!' _I gasped.

"U-Um Hisako!" I said nervously, Sesshomaru just seemed as pissed as I had ever seen him. But Hisako only looked and me and quickly looked down onto her lap, finally her lips were shut but Inukimi gave me a glare.

"Rin you're no fun! Hisako please continue!" Inukimi insisted and I looked at Sesshomaru urgently, hoping he would put a stop to it. But he continued to eat, to my amazement.

"Inukimi-sama, that's not all. Sometimes Onee-sama and Sesshomaru-sama smile at each other and always talk to each other...Jealousy is involved as well. All the women we meet hate Onee-sama, But I think it's because Onee-sama is always around Sesshomaru-sama!" I was dying hearing Hisako talk about things I never truly realized myself.

That's when Sesshomaru finally stepped in.

"Enough Haha-ue" Sesshomaru growled, all I could do was gape. Where the fuck were you the past five minutes of embarrassment!?

"Very well, Hisako can you leave me, Sesshomaru and Rin alone for a few minutes? Desert will be sent to you in a few minutes." Inukimi-sama said gently, causing Hisako to beam and nod as Tekkai walked with her out of the doors, the air was immediately thicker as the door closed.

"Ehh, I expected Sesshomaru to lie to me, but never you Rin." Inukimi said as she took another sip of her wine but that's when her eyes went very seriously, she rested the now empty glass on the wooden table as her glare went from me then Sesshomaru.

"There is nothing between me and Rin." Sesshomaru stated, his gaze growing cold as Inukimi sama smiled at him, leaning her elbows on the table and folding her hands together, her chin rested on top of the hands.

"So you prefer Shizukana I presume?" Inukimi asked, I couldn't explain the feeling of anxiety rushing over me at her statement. '_Why do I feel so nervous? It's not as if this is anything new…they have been spending a lot of time together after all…' _

**xXxXxXxX**

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at his Haha-ue. Was it not clear that Sesshomaru was completely agitated, annoyed and disturbed whenever that accursed female _Shizukana _was in his presence? But he looked over at Rin and saw her befallen expression.

"A mate is not necessary." Sesshomaru stated firmly. But there was no denying that he felt bothered by Rin's sad expression.

"But what happens when I die? You need a mate not only for you to officially be handed the throne, but also because you will one day die, what better than for a son to spend what time he has with his Chichi-ue and Haha-ue?" Haha-ue contrasted, Sesshomaru let out an annoyed growl. The more she continued this conversation, the more he was becoming protective and needy of Rin.

Sesshomaru stayed silent, unsure of how to respond. The Dai Youkai's eyes widened as he felt the stare of Rin. His whole body grew numb with just her stare. This was something, even Sesshomaru could not explain so surely.

"Sesshomaru, I am not forcing you to do anything in reality. If you do not produce find a mate I must put my kingdom first. Inuyasha will gladly take your place—" Haha-ue began but Sesshomaru's Youki flared, causing Rin's eyes to widen at his anger.

"That _Hanyou _will not take my place Haha-ue." Sesshomaru spat angrily, he felt his irises beginning to merge into that aquamarine color with the thought that Inuyasha will take a step into his domain.

"With Shizukana, you will create a powerful heir…but with Rin, you will create the next devil." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his smirking Haha-ue, but at the same time he looked over at Rin and saw her face flushed a deep red.

"Inukimi-sama I don't want to…" Rin whispered, Sesshomaru felt something tear in his heart at his words. But he kept his stoic face, watching as Daisuke entered the room and Haha-ue smiled at the guard before looking back at us as she stood up.

"If you do not find a mate by the winter solstice I will be forced to let Inuyasha take the throne." Inukimi demanded as she looked back at Rin. "And Daisuke, I will anoint you as Rin's personal guard, you are to follow her everywhere for her own protection." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the smiling Haha-ue.

'_She's up to something…' _Sesshomaru wondered as he looked back towards Rin and saw her smiling at Daisuke as he led her out of the room.

'_If you lay a hand on her I will personally deal with you.' _Sesshomaru promised as he watched Daisuke and Rin take their leave.

Has jealousy so easily taken control of this Sesshomaru's heart?

**xXxXxXxX**

I sat in the garden with Hisako, she was laying on my lap, her blue eyes closed as she was completely relaxed in my grasp. Daisuke was under the cherry blossom tree, I blushed as I looked towards him only for our gazes to connect. Shivers went down my spine before I turned back towards Hisako, glad that my hair protected my face from view.

"Onee-sama…Hisako is sorry for telling all that stuff to Inukimi-sama…but do you have feelings for…?" Hisako didn't finish before my hand went over her lips, freezing her mid-sentence.

"It's alright Hisako. I know you were just a little excited and all…" Rin froze, unable to respond to the second question. "as for…the second question…no." I finished, deep down, I knew I was lying, but what other point was there? Shizukana and Sesshomaru seem perfectly fine.

"Rin-sama." I turned towards Daisuke to see him sitting beside me now. The breeze ruffled our hair and clothes as our stare intensified, '_I know I still have feelings for Sesshomaru…but why does my heart beat so fast for Daisuke?' _

Daisuke leaned in, his lips stopping short inches away from her cheek as his fingers went to her hair and removed an object tangled in her ebony colored locks. Her eyes leaned in as Daisuke and Rin's gazes met once more, "You had something in your hair Rin-sama." He nearly whispered as he continued to edge closer. Tangled in the moment Rin couldn't stop him, their noses brushed against each other and their lips were a hair away before a chuckle reached their ears.

Daisuke pulled away and turned towards the silver haired woman smiling deviously at the pair. I looked in his direction and scowled as I caught Shizukana standing there. "Was I interrupting?" She teased, I could immediately sense her aura tainted with malice and anger as she pulled out her sword.

"Want to spar Rin?" She asked and I smirked. Getting up I gave the sleeping Hisako to Daisuke without a word before stepping up and unsheathing my own sword.

"Rin-sama—" Daisuke began but I cut him off with a glare.

"Daisuke, let me do this." I growled as I faced her, the breeze picked up once more, this time bringing a shower of Sakura petals down with it. Her eyes narrowed and not a second later did she lunge, bringing her arms over her head Shizukana blade swung downwards.

I dodged and her sword struck the earth, dirt and grass flying into the air, but the grass didn't even touch the air before her sword swung horizontally, I barely had enough time to dodge but I leaped back, the tip of her sword catching my shoulder.

I didn't have enough time to recover before she swung her blade vertically, I lunged however and my hilt hit her stomach causing her to stutter and be shoved backwards. But she didn't stop, with another shriek of anger she was already swinging her blade violently, I didn't have time to dodge them all as I was exhausted already.

Her blade swiped and cut my arms, by this time the Kimono was sliced to the point where my stomach was showing, along with another tear which went from my ankle to my thigh. Finally I growled, my eyes turning blue as I released a wave of Youki, causing Shizukana to be flung onto her back.

I leaped towards her and kicked her sword away from her body, by now I was sitting on top of her, my feet pinning her wrists down as I slugged one fist and then another on her face and jaw. She continued to thrash, but that's when she rolled, this time I was on the bottom, but this time her face was so close to mine.

'_W-What..?' _Rin's eyes widened as she caught a pink tongue slipping out of her mouth. She seemed snake like as the tongue slithered out, licking Rin's cheek in an attempt to taste her blood. Rin watched in shock as Shizukana's eyes to bleed a red, her lips drawn back into a crooked smile.

"Get off _me!" _I screamed, my knee making contact with her stomach so hard blood spewed from her mouth. I heaved her off me and grabbed my sword, preparing to make the final blow but that's when Daisuke grabbed me and Sesshomaru hauled back Shizukana.

"Let me go! I need to—" But I stopped as Daisuke's arm surrounded my in a sweet embrace. '_What's wrong with me…?' _I shoved him away and looked at Shizukana, she was beaten brutally, her face was stained black and blue and streams of blood were exiting out of her busted lips. I felt my own body ache from all the scratches, even though most of the blood was mine. I had won.

"Rin, let's go." Sesshomaru growled as he turned to Daisuke, "Escort Hisako to her room, and take the unconscious Shizukana to her own quarters, order a doctor to her room as well." Sesshomaru commanded and Daisuke let me go, walking towards Shizukana and throwing her limp body over his shoulder while Hisako was staring at me with a mixture of shock and fear. '_What have I done?' _

Sesshomaru lifted me up bridal style, taking me away from the bloody garden.

* * *

_I am a monster...how could I have taken things so far? I should have said something if her attacks were getting vicious...but I also should have listened to Daisuke when he tried to stop me...I'm sorry Hisako..._

* * *

**Well. I would have gone farther but at this point I have caught up completely with the author, and I asked her if I can take it from here. She hasn't PM me yet so I guess you guys will have to wait :'( Sorry but thanks for all those who favorited me and followed my story! But a special thanks to those who review! **

**Word Count: 2581**


	16. Entwined

***I do not own Inuyasha***

**A/N: ALRIGHT GUYS! I just want to warn you that if you can't handle sex in any form then skip this chapter. Responses to your reviews will be at the bottom. I expect tons of reviews for this! **

* * *

Rin let out grunts, struggling to get out of his iron-grip. But finally Sesshomaru flung the door open and threw Rin onto the bed, with a small squeak her body roughly hit the soft mattress, of course there was no harm done but when she sat up she met his furious gaze.

"Not only do you defy me, but you make a complete fool of me in front of my Haha-ue, you do not even use the proper honorable, and now you have the _guts _to completely ravage the garden with your _idiotic battle!?" _Sesshomaru ranted, but my face felt warmer as our gazes locked, it was hard not to blush under his gaze, his beautiful silver hair in a high pony tail and the Kimono he had on was slightly parted, revealing his bulging muscles...

Snap out of it Rin!

"I did not make a fool of you! You just sat there like a child who doesn't even know—scratch that! Even Hisako was talking _Sesshomaru-sama _so if you're _so _unhappy with me _Sesshomaru-sama _then why don't you hook up with Shizukana _Sesshomaru-sama!?" _I was practically screaming, Sesshomaru growled, his Youki forcefully shoved onto mine but I didn't give a single damn...wait. Why was he yelling at me and not Shizukana?!

"Rin you will never speak to me in that tone—" Sesshomaru began but I released a wave of Youki that shoved Sesshomaru back a couple of inches, I sat up, feeling tears beginning to break through and bolted towards the door.

Rin didn't even take five steps before her wrist was forcefully yanked back and thrown onto the wall, causing Rin to yelp in surprise as Sesshomaru's body trapped her, his one hand pinning both her wrists above her head while his glowing amber eyes stared the demoness down.

I bowed my head, the tears hit the floor. "Look at me." Sesshomaru whispered, my eyes widened in surprise. I didn't expect his voice to soften so much. But what will he think of me when he sees me crying!? A wimp probably…

"You…don't care about me at all. Let me go so I can go to my room, pack my stuff, and just go with Hisako." I felt his grip slacken and more and more tears slipped down. "After all I'm just dead weight to you. There isn't any need for me to be here anymore, Naraku is dead so I might as well leave now." I finished, my eyes darkening in the thought of being alone once more…

"Baka." Sesshomaru whispered causing Rin's eyes to widen, she quickly looked up, but didn't expect the kiss he swiftly delivered. His lips were rough and hungry, while Rin just stood there, not knowing what to do next.

He broke the kiss, pulling away and smirking as my whole face flooded a crimson red. "W-What!?" I squeaked, my mind was still buzzing on what just happened. But Sesshomaru's hands cupped my face, causing my breath to hitch.

"Rin, I never loved Shizukana. I loved _you." _Sesshomaru whispered sweetly, I couldn't help but just stare, my mouth hanging open and my mouth went dry. I didn't know what to say, how was I supposed to react to something like that!?

"I…Sesshomaru I loved you too." I confessed, Sesshomaru leaned his forehead onto mine and his hands slipped from my hands to my chin, his thumb running over the surface of my lips causing shivers to go down my spine.

"Hn." Sesshomaru whispered as he leaned into my neck, my hands moving to his shoulders as I felt anxiety consume me. He left a light kiss on my pulse, and then it slowly trailed down to my color bone, and I gasped as I felt my Kimono slip to my elbows, exposing the tops of my boobs.

"W-Wait," I was gasping for air, my whole body felt like it was on fire. I felt my stomach burn with need and something was pooling in between my legs. All these sensations where so new even I had a hard time comprehending the sensations.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin gasped, her nails digging into Sesshomaru's skin as his mouth took in her pink nipple. Her legs were growing weak and the demoness was like water in his hands, she was giving in with ease. But Sesshomaru released his grip on her nipple and slowly began to lead her to the bed.

"S-Sesshomaru…what about Hisako—" I began, of course I wanted to finish what we started. But at the same time what will Hisako think when I never return to the bedroom? But Sesshomaru took off his Kimono, leaving himself completely bare in front of me.

My eyes went to the huge muscle in front of me. '_Oh god…that isn't going to fit!' _I panicked and began backing away, so he stepped back a couple of paces and turned around.

"Undress and slip yourself under the covers." Sesshomaru whispered, I blushed but nodded, I was so nervous and my heart was beating so loud I swear even the maids outside could it. my hands were shaking as I pulled off the obi and the kimono completely fell apart at my feet. Discarding the item I wrapped myself tons of times in the covers, making sure I was completely covered I took in a deep breath to calm my nerves and looked up at Sesshomaru.

"I-I'm ready." I whimpered, Sesshomaru turned around slowly and his eyes widened as soon as our eyes connected. He walked towards me and took the spare blanket and laid himself beside me, the blanket barely concealing the lump down south.

"We don't have to make love tonight Rin." Sesshomaru whispered lovingly, his hand playing with a strand of my hair. '_He's so gentle…the way he's so patient and understanding. I never knew this side of Sesshomaru existed…' _

"You're scaring me. What happened to your asshole self?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood, but Sesshomaru's hand reached over and touched my butt, pulling me closer as I yelped in surprise, we were so close our noses were touching.

"I didn't understand at first, I began to think that it was the curse that was making me have such strong reactions to you…but when your curse was no longer there but the feelings remained. I knew I loved you." Sesshomaru brought my hand up to his and kissed the back of my hand and my palm.

"But I never knew your feelings." He sighed, placing my hand to his cheek and closing his eyes. My eyes widened. '_What…? I…how could I have not loved you Sesshomaru?' _

Rin gulped, taking in a deep breath she removed her hand from Sesshomaru's and whipped the blankets away from her body, leaving her completely exposed to Sesshomaru. Her cheeks flared a bright pink as Sesshomaru's eyes observed her scratched body.

"Did she do this?" Sesshomaru growled as his arms encircled my waist, I felt my whole body get hot when I felt something poke my stomach. But I nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck and bringing his face closer to mine.

"She will no longer bother you." Sesshomaru growled into my ear before kissing my ear lobe, his tongue swiveling over the surface. My claws sank into his back and I felt him wince, so I stopped and pulled back.

"I'm sorry I—" But Sesshomaru kissed me again, this time his tongue darted into my mouth. My eyes widened in surprise as Sesshomaru moved so that he was on top of me, this time I felt it poke my thigh and tensed up.

**xXxXxXxX**

Sesshomaru felt Rin tense from underneath him and pulled away, looking straight into her clouded orbs. "I'm sorry I scratched you." Rin apologized, Sesshomaru's eyes widened. '_I never expected this side of her, she is so careful and embarrassed.'_ Sesshomaru kissed her forehead and cupped her face.

"Do not apologize Rin. In fact…" Sesshomaru began to kiss his way down her body, from the valley in between her breasts to the smooth surface of her flat stomach. He set himself lower and her arousal spiked when he placed her legs over each shoulder and parted the lips of her woman hood.

"…it turns me on even more." Sesshomaru breathed onto it and he felt her shudder before his finger began to tease her pink nub. Rin let out a loud moan, Sesshomaru smirked as he felt her entire body began to quiver and her hips would lean into his finger.

Sesshomaru continued to tease her, but he licked his lips. Watching her shake and the scent of her sweet arousal was killing him. Rin was a forbidden jewel, the fountain of youth. She was something that no one could possess.

Until now that is.

Sesshomaru brought Rin's hips closer to his, and his tongue slithered out. Her flesh was warm and sweet, her taste was divine, but the one thing that drove him crazy is when she arched her back, giving him more access to her dripping sex.

"Ahh….Sesshomaru!" Rin gasped, Sesshomaru refused to loosen up on her. After all she was enjoying it as well. And her release was bound to be near so he continued to please her, his tongue darted into her clit and for a brief moment, he felt her tighten against his tongue.

His member began to throb painfully at the thought of her walls clamping around his muscle. But his thoughts weren't complete before she let out a scream of pleasure, her juices spilling over Sesshomaru's face and slipping down the silk sheets.

Sesshomaru lapped up her juices before returning back to Rin and smirking at the expression on her face. Sesshomaru still found himself mesmerized by her beauty, his hand cleared the ebony strands of hair that were stuck to her round face. Her hazel orbs brighten as their gazes met, and her pink lips released harmonious pants which only seemed to turn him on even more...if that was even possible.

"You're beautiful." Sesshomaru muttered, his lips crashing onto hers once more. Rin released a deep moan as her hands returned to his shoulders, efficiently bringing him closer to her. But Rin's hand accidently brushed up against Sesshomaru's member, earning a loud whine to escape his lips.

Rin pulled back and stared at Sesshomaru with a shocked expression on her face. "I need you… _now Rin." _Sesshomaru's husky voice rang out as he brought her face closer to his, awaiting her confirmation.

Moments passed, Sesshomaru grew more and more nervous. Was she having second thoughts? "Sesshomaru, _give it to me now." _Rin challenged, catching Sesshomaru off guard but he wasn't going to spare a second of her time. With a smirk Sesshomaru placed his hands onto her cheeks and kissed her a final time.

"I apologize in advance Rin. This will be painful." Sesshomaru whispered, the guilt was already washing over his body, but Rin's fingers began to trace the two parallel magenta stripes on his cheeks, then the purple crescent moon on his forehead.

"I love you Sesshomaru, so please, don't hesitate…" Rin whispered, and that was all Sesshomaru needed to hear. He rested his elbows on either side of her head, his right hand entwining with Rin's as he positioned himself over her entrance.

"I love you." Sesshomaru whispered one more time before he gave into his Youkai. His eyes turned red and his irises changed into a teal. Rin's eyes widened at the sudden transformation, but when he thrusted his entire member into her….

Rin screamed.

**xXxXxXxX**

I felt like I was being split open, tears slipped down my cheeks and I found myself shaking with pain, my grip on Sesshomaru's hand tightened and I was gasping for air. But to my surprise, Sesshomaru didn't continue, he just waited for me to stop crying.

After a couple of moments, the pain was bearable. Sure, it was _really _uncomfortable. But the love I felt for Sesshomaru was still there, I can't just leave it halfway, I started this. So I should end it….and I wanted to experience this with Sesshomaru and no one else.

"I-I'm ok." I whimpered, and Sesshomaru leaned into me and nuzzled my neck in an effort to comfort me. '_Even though he is lost in his Youkai, he still cares about me…' _but my thoughts were cut off short as I felt him gently pull out and thrust back in.

I gasped and placed my hands onto his shoulders, the sharp pain was still there but it wasn't as bad as when I first started. My legs wrapped around his torso as he continued his slow pace, the pain quickly turned into pleasure and I groaned.

I placed my face into his neck and my claws dug into his skin as he became quicker and harder. But his claws were destroying the head board. My gaze softened, '_He is still holding back…' _

"Don't hold back." I whispered.

Sesshomaru's thrusts became relentless and merciless. He didn't give her time to recover as he pulled out before smashing himself back into her, Rin's moans became more and more constant and soon enough she was responding, moving along with him and even grinding his hips into his. Rin was taken by surprise however as he pulled out and flipped her over, Rin's mind swirled and she didn't have time to recover before he began to pound at her from behind.

The pleasure was unbearable; I felt my sex pulse and the burning sensations from it grew so bad it was almost painful. I couldn't explain how my body was reacting, but all I knew was that I enjoyed what he was doing…and I didn't want him to stop.

Sesshomaru began to groan along with me, his silence turned into pants and I felt his hands cup my breasts. Kami how this was driving me crazy…but that's when I felt something consume me, my sight was filled with stars and my hearing faded.

I knew I was screaming, but it sounded like a faint hum to me, all I focused on was the amazing sensations that were consuming me. But I also felt something explode inside me, but then I felt Sesshomaru's fangs sink into my neck and I gasped, the action honestly took me by surprise.

Rin's arms turned into jelly and she collapsed onto the bed, Sesshomaru also falling but he landed beside her. His eyes regained their beautiful gold once more as the room was filled with pants. Sesshomaru pulled Rin close to him and began to lick the blood off her shoulder.

"That was…" My voice was so hoarse I barely heard it myself. But Sesshomaru gently flipped me over so that we were facing each other. His arms encircled my waist as he pulled the sheet that was once on the floor over us, I snuggled into his chest.

"…amazing." I murmured as my eyes closed. I heard Sesshomaru chuckle before kissing my forehead.

* * *

_Sesshomaru, you are now going to be mine forever. I love you, and I will never leave your side.._

* * *

**I think reviews are now necessary *Nods* well here are the responses! **

**Playfully Serious: Yup! Shizukana was destroyed last chapter! And I will reveal Inukimi next chapter! And sorry for the unusually late update, I had to get AnimeExpert1981's permission(The original author) Then write the chapter, then edit it and then respond to all the reviews! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Michiko Burel: O/O babe? Lol xD your review made my face red, but the I am glad you enjoyed the chick fight. Here is the fluff! And thanks for the review! **

**Superblueowl: Rin really didn't have a choice like you said. Either way I would have made Shizukana attack Rin regardless of the answer. Thanks for the review! **

**squirtlepokemon215: Alex, you know if my reviewers ask for a spoiler I can't help but actually do it ;) And you called her 'Shikuna' you only forgot the 'zu' part so eh it doesn't make me mad or anything. Lol shreiky? xD you made my day! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**sotam: Obrigado pela avaliação! E eu sempre atualizar: 3 portanto, fique atento!**

**Red4Angel: Rin didn't lose control, Shizukana was fighting to the death so Rin had to respond. And Inukimi meant that they would make the next star, or the greatest child ever! Not literally the devil ^^; sorry for scaring you and I hope I answered your question! **

**Adulation: I think Rin made everyone proud this chapter xD and thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) **

**CoolCat0720: YES THEY ARE FINALLY GETTING TOGETHER! But bad news...that means this story is almost over :'( **

**Anon: -,- woman? Lol but atleast you didn't call me a man xD And I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY NOW! I MADE THEM HAVE SEX! ^-^ Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**MakeMeProud: Sesshomaru is already jealous xD but thanks. Huh, i guess that makes me unique huh? What I usually do is that I do things in first person, but when it comes to descriptions or something that I can't really I explain I put it in third person. I hope you found this helpful and thanks for the review! **

**Guest account: Lol, If i made Sesshomaru hook up with Shizukana you guys would have killed me! *hides behind wall* and as you can see he chose Rin! Hurray! Thanks for the review and it's ok if you couldn't review last chapter. :3 **

**Karrat: Gladly, thanks for the review! **

**NekoxUsa **

**Word Count: 3072**


	17. Affair

***I do not own Inuyasha***

**Guest: Thanks! I was actually nervous when I was writing this, "Will this suck? Probably..." I am so glad you said that! ^-^ **

**Adulation: LOL the best review ever! xD Yes she finally jumped his bone! **

**Playfully Serious:*Shizukana, but she's gone now so no one cares! ^-^ (not even me) But it wasn't an illusion! But you guys will wish this chapter was... **

**lovely123: Aww, thanks! I am glad you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the review! **

**Anon: I honestly think that without you guys...I would be nothing. So the thanks doesn't deserve to go to me, it deserves to go to you guys! And as for the Youkai babies...hell yea. **

**crazysexybitch: O.O A lot of hate there with Shizukana! I think I kicked her out too..'meanly' if that's even a word. But Thanks for the review! **

**Guest account: *Tears up*You will hate me at the end of this chapter... T^T But I shall read every word with your thoughts in mind! And as for Sesshomaru and Rin...you see how she feels in the morning :3 Shizukana is definetly out of the picture...for now...**

**squirtlepokemon215: I FINALLY KICKED HER OUT ALEX! But I feel really mean because of the way I did it. Lol and thanks again for your review! (I always say that don't I?) **

**Ladyrouge214: Really? ^-^ Well I am glad I got to know how much my readers anticipated this chapter. **

**Red4Angel: Everyone was dying and impatient, believe me so was I. And there was nothing more to do so I was like, "Make them have sex!" So that's how that chapter was born! **

**Michiko Burel: O.o I will keep that secret! Your soo lucky! I have been single for a while now *sigh* I'm going to stick to fanfiction ;-; **

**ChiyoTaisho: Thank you! :) **

**Miss Rune: Lol, Thanks for the advice! I just hope you guys are still with me after this chapter. I really don't want to post this up but I think it's necessary and building up their relationship. Hope you guys agree. **

**CoolCat0720: I won't be ending this story that soon, I have actually been thinking in expanding it instead of ending it in a couple of chapters. :) Thanks for the review!**

**sotam: Thanks for the review! **

**Guest: Really? Wow, and I thought the lemon really sucked. **

**Jenmoon1: Hope I didn't disappoint for the update! **

**DaniHime86: I like the original as well, I can't wait for her update. But thanks for the compliment! ^-^ **

**Rainshine5: :') I am so happy that you've read my other crappy stories. This one is the best one so far in my opinion. Thanks for the review! **

**XxSeiko-ChanXx: Hmm, I don't really know myself about age wise cause I never truly considered it. I think I mentioned that Rin was 17 when she was transformed into a Youkai. But aging I would put her at 19 now and Sesshomaru at like 21 or 23. The mage does die! :) Hope you catch up soon and thanks for the review!**

* * *

"When is Onee-sama coming back?" Hisako whined impatiently, but Inukimi-sama chuckled at the innocence of the child. By now the couple must be making love by now. But how is she so quiet?

As if on que, a loud scream cut through the silence. Hisako panicked, immediately recognizing the voice of her Onee-sama. "Inukimi-sama, Onee-sama is in trouble!" Hisako cried as she made a move for the door but Inukimi held the child's arm back.

"Hisako, I hope you understand, but Rin and Sesshomaru are mating." Inukimi responded bluntly causing Hisako's cheeks to heat up in embarrassment. Inukimi huffed at the child's reaction, '_So she isn't so innocent at all…' _

"Oh…" Hisako whispered, sitting back down and fiddling with her thumbs. Inukimi smiled down at Hisako and stood up.

"Hisako, you can sleep in my bedroom tonight….I don't think Rin will be returning to your chambers tonight." Inukimi explained, Hisako beamed and leaped off the bed and bowed low to Inukimi, this caught the demoness of guard.

"Arigatou Inukimi-sama!" Hisako said before skipping to the door. Inukimi smiled at her enthusiasm before walking out of the room with Hisako hand in hand. However, no one saw the smirk on Inukimi face. '_Everything is according to plan…' _

**xXxXxXxX**

I opened my eyes, noticing that the warmth that was once next to me was long gone. I looked around and noted that Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found, I rolled towards the edge of the bed and made an attempt to sit up, but a sharp pain made me freeze in my tracks.

'_Kami it hurts!' _I tried to rub my inner thighs to make the burning go away but it didn't. So carefully, I got up, grunting at the pain that made itself present and grabbed my Yukata and slipped it on. After I finished dressing and fixing my hair I tried to take the first step but yelped as once again.

The pain was unbearable.

I crouched slightly and began to hobble my way out, sure it looked weird but it made the pain more bearable so I continued my awkward crab walk out of the room. I searched for Sesshomaru's scent and followed it down the hall and towards Shizukana's room.

'_What is he doing in there?' _The door was slightly ajar so I knelt down beside the door way and began to listen in.

**xXxXxXxX**

Sesshomaru opened his eyes; the few rays of sunlight that entered the room signaled the coming of morning. Turning around Sesshomaru smiled at Rin, her light snores made it clear that she was still exhausted. As Sesshomaru continued to stare at his mate, his eyes narrowed as he came across an almost completely healed scar.

'_Shizukana will no longer reside in the palace Rin.' _Sesshomaru promised as he got up and began to dress himself. When he finished tying the obi Sesshomaru looked back at Rin and smiled at her before exiting the room as quiet as possible.

Sesshomaru walked down the corridors, when he finally came upon Shizukana's door Sesshomaru knocked on it gently. "Come in." Shizukana called out, Sesshomaru noticed the slightly anger and frustrated tone revealed that she knew what happened last night.

Sesshomaru entered and immediately a pillow was thrown at him, Sesshomaru's claws tore through the fabric, causing feathers to rain down in the room. Shizukana's emerald colored eyes were now a blazing red, her breaths coming out in forced pants.

"How _dare _you fuck her Sesshomaru!" Shizukana screamed as she stood up, facing Sesshomaru without a single trace of fear in her eyes. Sesshomaru growled at her response and also stepped up, neither party's gaze wavered.

"Do _not _speak about my mate in such a tone." Sesshomaru barked, Shizukana winced at his words but her fingers undid her obi and revealed her body; however Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the fat that began to form at her stomach.

"I'm pregnant Sesshomaru….get that through your mind. I am bearing _your _child. Or have you forgotten already?" Shizukana sneered, Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he began to search through his memory, hoping that her statement was built on lies.

To Sesshomaru's distaste, she was correct, they have made love before. But that was in the past, now he had a mate, and hopefully Rin would produce a heir to him. In the mean time however Shizuaka had to leave.

"Get out, that child will grow up a bastard...for he is not mine." Sesshomaru snarled, Shizukana's eyes widened at the swear Sesshomaru uttered. However, she knew better than to stay.

"One day Sesshomaru, you and you're mate will pay." Shizukana growled before exiting the room in a huff, Sesshomaru smirked. '_And now...me and Rin can have some peace...' _

**xXxXxXxX**

I sniffed; my cheeks all red and sore not only from the heat, but also because of the countless hours I have spent crying. I moved my wet hair out of my face and sinked lower into the hot bath. I had been sitting in this tub almost the entire day, refusing any entry to maids, Hisako…and even Sesshomaru.

I sighed, getting up and walking over to my red Yukata. '_I can't stay here all day.' _ After tying the obi I put my hair in a braid over my shoulder and opened the door. I froze, Sesshomaru was sitting on the edge of the bed, his striking amber irises glowing in the dark.

Sesshomaru stood up and immediately pinned Rin to the wall. She gasped the Yukata parting due to the amount of force Sesshomaru used. Sesshomaru had her hands pinned above her head and a knee parting her slender legs

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Sesshomaru growled, his grip on my hands tightened. I narrowed my eyes. '_Is he really this stupid!?' _

"Let me go! After all you have better things to do with _Shizukana _then with me right!?" I screamed, surprisingly he let me go and my feet touched the ground. Sesshomaru's eyes clouded over in thought as we just stood there.

"I heard everything Sesshomaru, how…how could you?" I whispered. I looked up at Sesshomaru, but he didn't say anything. Sesshomaru got off me and walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed I slipped back down onto the door.

Surprisingly, I didn't feel anything, I didn't want to cry, or scream, or beat myself up over it. I felt empty….like my light has been put out by him.

"Daisuke…" Rin whispered, hugging her knees in an attempt to comfort herself. But to her surprise the door opened and immediately a shadow hovered over her. Looking up she met his gaze, Daisuke's eyes widened as he noticed the tears that brimmed her beautiful hazel orbs.

"Rin…don't cry." Daisuke lifted Rin up and cradled her in his grasp. The demoness completely fell apart in his grasp, her arms encircled his neck and she buried her face into his chest. For a moment, she just cried, not caring if she appeared weak in front of a male, or the fact that Daisuke was kissing her head.

"Rin, look at me." I tensed up at Daisuke's voice, but I looked up anyway. Almost immediately his lips crashed onto mine….

My mind went blank, I couldn't move. I didn't know what to do so instead I just closed my eyes, and enjoyed the moment I knew I would regret forever.

**xXxXxXxX**

"Daisuke…" I whispered, he had me pinned to the wall of a dark castle hall way. Sesshomaru was locked in his room and I was leaving the kitchen, the workers had also gone to bed and I was heading there myself before Daisuke came out of nowhere and pinned me against this wall.

"I love you…" Daisuke leaned in and began to kiss my neck, I gasped, my hands gripping his shoulders. This has been going on all day, Daisuke would kiss me then leave… but this time he was actually _tasting _my body.

"D-Daisuke we can't…" The words died on my tongue as I felt his fangs gently graze my skin, I shuddered. '_Why does my body respond like this? Is it because his silver hair matches Sesshomaru's?' _Daisuke pulled himself off me and began to knead my breasts.

"I will protect you Rin…I promise." Daisuke whispered before he revealed the scar on my neck, "I promise to never take advantage of you." He whispered before kissing the mating mark and walking away from me.

Rin was flooded with different emotions, her mind was telling her to accept Daisuke, but her heart continued to flash back to Sesshomaru. Rin fixed her clothing and straightened her hair, '_What am I doing?' _She wondered as she made her way back into her room. For a moment, Rin was expecting Hisako to run into her arms. But lately, Hisako had been spending more and more time with Inukimi-sama, it had come to the point where she was no longer sleeping in the bed chamber. Rin sighed and stripped herself of her clothing and walked into the bathroom.

'_He can't catch the scent of Daisuke…no…' _I turned on the water and waited for the tub to fill up. But looking back into the mirror I frowned, I looked dead. My skin was an unhealthy pale color, my eyes reverted back to the dark brown my Ningen body once had. I was thinner, and there were bags under my eyes. My black hair tussled and thrown onto one side.

"I look like crap." I groaned. I looked back at the water and noted that it was filled, so I turned off the water and sank into the warm water. '_I have to get his scent out…' _Grabbing the closest sponge I began to scrub down my body with the strongest soap I could find….

Cinnamon scented.

I rushed the soap into my hair and scrubbed my skin until the area was left red.

'_I'm dirty…I don't deserve any of this…' _After a moment of rinsing off the soap and residue, I drained the tub and wrapped my body in a kimono and braided my hair to the side so that it would dry and be out of my way.

As soon as I opened the door I froze, our eyes connected. And I noticed he was cladded in full armor. His silver hair caught in a high ponytail, the crimson colored ribbon catching my eye. He had his royal colors on, except for the fact that there was more armor, the swords standing out on his side catching my eye.

"Rin, I am going to the east to settle border conflict…" His baritone voice called out, my eyes watered.

* * *

_I can't handle this anymore. How long can I keep up this affair with Daisuke knowing that Sesshomaru is leaving me for my own protection? My world is falling apart..._

* * *

***Hides behind wall* ok guys, hate me for updating late, and for coming up with this Daisuke thingy and Rin ultimately having an affair! Don't hate me! I haven't done a cliffy in a while so I decided...why not now? **

**NekoxUsa **

**Word Count: 2430**


	18. Pardoning

***I do not own Inuyasha***

**A/N: Ok, so I wanted to switch things up. (Format wise) So I am going to put responses to all of your reviews at the bottom and the word count up here. Tell me if you guys prefer this format or the usual. Thanks! **

**Word Count: 2871**

* * *

"W-What?" My voice cracked, I didn't know what to say. The armor said it all…the obvious concern in his eyes took my breath away. But he didn't respond, he just came closer to me and softly trapped me in between the wall and him.

"I am departing to settle manors that need my attention." Sesshomaru whispered, before gently kissing my lips. I froze, the nostalgic feelings of love and life filled me once more, I felt like the hole in my heart was being filled up again...my light was burning as fierce as ever.

When we parted his hands cradled my face. "Forgive me Rin, I love you with my entire being…never forget that." Sesshomaru purred, I didn't know what to say…every time I tried to respond my tongue couldn't form the words.

"Sesshomaru…" I felt tears beginning to pour down my cheeks. What have I been doing!? I was supposed to focus my entire being on Sesshomaru…my love, my companion…my _mate._ I have been so busy focusing on myself that I didn't see Sesshomaru's growing need for me.

"Make love to me…please…" I whispered as I shoved my lips onto his. My thirst for him and only him needed to be quenched….and Sesshomaru was my water.

Sesshomaru chuckled, his hands lifting me up by my butt. I squeaked as he clenched my ass and brought me closer to him, my thirst quickly transformed into hunger, my hands wandered his body and I began to pull of his armor.

His hands also ravaged Rin's body, his claws tearing open her Kimono and he began to knead her breasts roughly. Rin moaned, her own hands beginning to wander and claw at his body. A deep rumble erupted from Sesshomaru's chest, only exciting her even more.

Sesshomaru and I collapsed onto the bed, I landed on top of him and Sesshomaru stared at me from below. I smirked, the feeling of Sesshomaru under me made me feel so powerful…but that didn't stop me from kissing him.

When we parted we were panting. The sweat making my ass stick to his chest. "I love you, so you better come back to me." I growled, before I discarded the thin Kimono, he was now bare as I am. '_I want to taste you.' _

I got off Sesshomaru, even though I was never good at it I still wanted to make it up to Sesshomaru for having an affair. I knelt down, our stare contest continued, but when I felt his hot flesh touch my face…I got nervous.

Sesshomaru sat up however, gripping my shoulders, "You don't have to do this."

I narrowed my eyes, shoving him back on his back and gripping his hardness.

"I want to."

I grasped his length, causing Sesshomaru to arch his back and a ragged groan escaped his lips. I felt my whole face heat up, I've never had any experience with this, nor have I ever seen it happen, so I was extremely confused.

I slid my hand up the shaft, stopping short of the head. Sesshomaru moaned, I felt the organ pulse against my palm. It scared me to death, am I doing something wrong? But moments later I slid my hand down, stopping until I felt his white curls tickle my hand. Sesshomaru let out another groan.

Rin's mind was buzzing, but she continued to pump, her eyes watching in pure amusement as he withered underneath her. Rin was completely awed, ever since they had met, Sesshomaru had continuously boasted on how powerful he is, and now here he is; naked, moaning, and even bucking into her hand.

I moved closer, both my hands wrapped around his cock, but surprisingly. Even with both hands my fingers wouldn't completely wrap around his member. I licked my lips, my nerves shooting up as I got my mouth got closer and closer to his pulsing sex.

"Kami Rin!" Sesshomaru growled, his hands grasped either side of my head and shoved the tip of his member into my mouth. My eyes widened, my automatic reaction was for my hands to squeeze and Sesshomaru let out a ragged pant.

My tongue began to roll around the head, causing Sesshomaru to release another threatening growl. But I sank down, I let out a gurgle as I felt the flesh press into the back of my throat. My tongue continued to slither up and down the shaft before I pulled back.

Sesshomaru shivered underneath Rin, but her movements became faster, and rougher, she even began to suck on his cock with all her might. Paired along with her teasing tongue, Sesshomaru was being tossed into a climax.

Sesshomaru cried out in ecstasy, my eyes widened as I felt something hot roll down my throat. I had no choice but to swallow the liquid before pulling back, the remaining squirts landing on my face and chest. I liked my lips, the taste was salty but so musky…it was all Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's lips collided with mine; I went limp into his arms. Sesshomaru's arms encircled mine and he placed me under him, his body hovering over me and his silver hair tussled down to me. My hand cupped his cheek.

Sesshomaru's hands gripped the headboard, my legs instinctively wrapped around his hips. "I am aware of your affair. However, I shall pardon you for it since I had one as well, as you already know…" Sesshomaru thrusted into me with all his might and I screamed, my toes curling with excitement.

"I…I don't know what to say. I did have an affair, but I was so mad at you and the whole Shizukana thing, and I just…felt like I wasn't loved enough. I felt so empty—" Sesshomaru silenced me with another painful thrust.

"Mate, you are pardoned. However, I shall not let you leave unpunished…" Sesshomaru whispered into my ear, pulling out slowly. My whole body ached for more, so I was basically left there begging for him to continue.

"You will be in bed for days." Sesshomaru groaned before he thrusted his member inside me once more and didn't stop, his pace was consistent and fast. I barely had any time to get used to it or make any moves, I was bouncing off the bed and the breath was knocked out of my lungs with every pound.

"S-Sesshomaru!" Rin gasped, her orgasm a hair away from overcoming her. But Sesshomaru stopped and pulled out slowly, causing Rin to whimper at the loss of him inside her. However, to her amazement, Sesshomaru didn't shove himself back in, instead he slipped his sex in between her folds and began to grind his cock against her core.

I groaned, arching my back so I could get more of a feel of him. But Sesshomaru stopped and he lifted me up and pinned me against the wall, his knee supported my legs and his claws had dug into my hips, stopping me from making any more movements.

"I am the one punishing you Rin." He purred before Sesshomaru began to grind his penis into my core once more. I found myself growling, part in impatience and the other in the pleasure. It was driving me crazy!

"_Sesshomaru!" _Rin was about ready to climax before Sesshomaru stopped his actions and flung her onto his bed, he grabbed her ass and raised it into the air, her face squished onto the blankets beneath them. Sesshomaru smirked from behind her, appreciating the view he gave her.

My face grew flushed a deep crimson, it was embarrassing to know that he was staring right at my ass and I couldn't do anything about it. Sesshomaru drove two fingers into me, I yelped at the sensations that continued all over again.

He knew I wanted him, he knew how desperate I was for him to touch me. He knew the affect he had on me…

"A-Ahh, _Sesshomaru-sama_…" I whined, Sesshomaru froze, hearing me use his honorable being used I guess got his attention. Sesshomaru pushed my ass down, his member poking my ass.

"What do you want Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, he was such a devil. I was basically shaking, I didn't know how Sesshomaru had remained so calm, and after all I thought I excited him. But when Sesshomaru's member poked my asshole, I tensed up.

"Here?" Sesshomaru began to press his member into her asshole. Rin's arousal had clouded her mind however, she couldn't take the constant games Sesshomaru wanted to play. Her sex was dripping with need, and the pooling in her stomach intensified with every second and with every touch.

"Yes!" I cried, Sesshomaru didn't spare a second and shoved everything inside. I shrieked, tears poured from my eyes. I felt like I was being ripped apart, stars began to blur my vision. My hands grabbed fist-fulls of the sheets.

Sesshomaru began to move, but with every thrust I cried. It hurt so much…and I think Sesshomaru knew that because he froze.

Was he waiting for my approval?

"K-Keep going…." I murmured…and the pain quickly turned into pleasure as he began to thrust at his usual pace.

**xXxXxXxX**

I moaned in agony, it was hard enough to move without feeling pain tear through my body, and now. Standing up and watching the sun go down with Sesshomaru, just made me feel even worse.

I felt my eyes water, he stood in front of me, completely glad in armor and his hair was in a high ponytail. His amber eyes gleamed in the coming darkness, the breeze ruffling out hair and clothes. I placed a strand of hair behind my ear, unsure of what to say. But he was the first to break the tension:

"I will be back in less than a week. However, Jaken will keep you informed of any changes." Sesshomaru explained. I nodded, my throat throbbed painfully and it dried up with every effort I made to say something.

"I love you." Sesshomaru approached me and slipped my Kimono down until the mating mark was bare. I smiled, tears were now rolling down my cheeks. '_Why can't I say anything? I know he will be coming back…but I don't want to say goodbye...'_

"Please…send me a letter every day, and come back soon." I whispered, my mind was completely blank. Sesshomaru kissed me gently before turning back and creating a few yards of space in between us. He glanced back, one more time before soaring into the air.

Rin broke down, sinking down onto her knees as she began to sob uncontrollably. The wound in her heart had re-opened, fresher and deeper than before. But this time, however, she would remain loyal and faithful. She would never sink as low as to have an affair ever again.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Bankotsu-sama!?" A woman cried as the so called king swung his sword down, effectively decapitating the female whore.

Bankotsu inhaled deeply, enjoying the familiar scent of blood. But he sat back down on his thrown and grabbed a cloth from the side and began to shine his large blade, Banryū.

"Renkotsu." Bankotsu growled, the servant appeared from the shadows and bowed before his barbaric leader. Bankotsu was tan, his eyes a cold black and his hair the same color as his irises, his hair was braided down his back and there was a tattoo of a four pointed star on his head. He wears a white pair of Hakamas with a white Haori. His armor being a one shoulder and full chest coverage, the colors were gray with purple swirls.

"Report?" Bankotsu boomed, he was growing impatient and Renkotsu grew pale at the sight of his lord's behavior. Never, has he seen Bankotsu-sama so worked up about a mere female. But Renkotsu was smart enough to know not to argue, unlike the corpse beside him.

"Sesshomaru has taken the bait; he is coming to the border to meet with our army and Rin was left with a mere soldier as protection." Renkotsu looked up at his leader; however the smirk that appeared on Bankotsu's face caused shivers to go down the servant's spine.

"Good…now, continue your surveillance, I will break Sesshomaru for killing Naraku." Bankotsu growled, with a final swipe of the cloth the sword gleamed maliciously at Renkotsu. Bankotsu's heart swelled with pride at the sight of his sword.

"Hai Bankotsu-sama…." Renkotsu replied before disappearing once more behind the shadows. Bankotsu got up and looked outside the window, indeed, he had this all planned out, and to his content, everything was going according to plan.

"Sesshomaru, you are a fool…" Bankotsu chuckled, but his mind was soon filled with lewd images of Rin, her body stretched out on _his_ bed, the moans she will release as he makes love to her. The idea itself caused his Hakama to constrict painfully around his own pulsing cock.

"Send in another woman…this time. I want her to have black hair and brown eyes." Bankotsu ordered and the guards outside shouted a confirmation to Bankotsu before rushing off to another village in search for a woman fitting the description.

'_I will break you Sesshomaru, I will take your lover, your castle, your pride…suffer, suffer the way you made Naraku suffer.' _The doors opened, and a girl was tossed into the room sobbing. However as soon as she looked up, her face grew pale.

"P-Please…" She whispered, but Bankotsu held no mercy his eyes examined her. Indeed, her traits fitted his description, however she was flat chested, her hair up to the tips of her shoulders and her eyes were much larger than Rin's.

"It'll do." Bankotsu commented as his clothing slipped off his body.

* * *

_Come back soon Sesshomaru._

* * *

**How was that? I am a little nervous on what you guys think about this chapter. Did we his 200 reviews!? **

**squirtlepokemon215: I'm sorry I made you cry! But I hope you stopped crying now since I made a lemon :) They are all good now. Thanks for the review! **

**DaniHime86: I can never hate you guys for your hate. I was expecting it no doubt. But I fixed it as you can see! Thanks for the review and yea. ^-^ **

**xXxsailorFanxXx: YOUR MY 200TH REVIEWER! So pm me when you can to receive your reward! And your the first person to actually accept the affair. Yea Sesshomaru is harsh for calling the kid a bastard, :/ I even felt bad writing it. Thanks for the review! **

**Merry Mary: Really? I am glad the affair got you even more excited! Thanks for the review! **

**M: As you saw in this chapter he does ;) Thanks for the review! **

**Red4Angel: PFFT Daisuke isn't even close to replacing Sesshomaru. I hate saying this but he was more of her play thing then a lover. Your right :) **

**Jenmoon1: Thanks for the compliment and hope you enjoyed this chapter too! **

**Guest account: This is so a RinxSess fic! And it's alright, I understand how angry you must have been. Thanks for the review and hope to see you again! **

**crazysexybitch: xD You brightened up my day with your review! No one likes Shizukana so insult her all you like! **

**Anon: I know you meant Rin and Sesshomaru but I added more drama because I didn't want to end this story so soon. *SPOILER*** Daisuke does end up dying :/ **

**Alice: Daisuke isn't Sesshomaru, lol, but Daisuke is a kinky bitch. (excuse my language) thanks for the review!**

**DestinyRose09: It's such an honor to have such an awesome author spare a glance at my story! Thanks for the review and I can't wait till your update! **

**Malissa: Challenge accepted. I updated :P **

**Michiko Burel: We all end up in our feels one way or another! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**sotam: Obrigado pela crítica e sim Daisuke vai morrer mais tarde. **

**Playfully Serious: Awww, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't worry, everything will fall into place soon enough :) **

**Miss Rune: Thanks for the review, and enjoy this chapter too! **

**Adulation: *Dies* You kill me every time with your reviews! xD **

**KHautumn21597: Eh, I'm trying to keep the story alive ya know? It would have been over on chapter 16 but I wanted to continue so I added this chapter! **

**Guest: I'm sorry if you found the chapter OOC, but I didn't want to end it on chapter 16 so it was kind of a spur of the moment thing to add the affair. THanks for the review! **


	19. Problems

***I do not own Inuyasha***

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for being late with this one. But I am trying out for cheer leading (yay!) and i've been rehearsing and even now I am sweating the nile river. I need your prayers and well wishes guys! ^-^ I am so excited cause this is my first time doing something like this! Enjoy the chapter :)**

**Word Count: 3052**

* * *

Rin sighed, the room was emptier than usual. But after all, it's been at least two months since Sesshomaru's departure. She had remained faithful as promised, but she longed for Sesshomaru, and even Hisako couldn't keep Rin busy.

I gasped, feeling another hit to my ribs, I slipped down onto my knees and held myself as the searing pain overwhelmed me, blinding me from the world around me. I didn't know if I was screaming or not, the ringing in my ears dominated everything else.

Then my world went black.

Just a week ago I found out I was pregnant. The small bulge already forming surprisingly. Turns out a Youkai pregnancy was a lot quicker than a Ningen one. Ningen babies take nine months to develop and be ready for labor, apparently Youkai time cut that in half, to about four months and three weeks, tops.

It scared me, I wasn't ready for this…and where was Sesshomaru?

I groaned, opening my eyes only to find myself on my back and a sheet over my body. '_I'm back in my bed huh?' _I looked over to the window and saw the sun beginning to rise. '_Dawn? How long have I been asleep…?' _

The door burst opened and immediately I smiled, the scent was familiar. "Hisako?" I called out and the said Hanyou skipped into the room, in her hands a tray packed with food and in her head resided a wild flower.

"Onee-sama! Thank kami-sama you are awake!" Hisako chirped as she gently handed me the tray. The sweet aroma made my mouth water. On the tray were two bowls of rice, and a huge bowl of beef stew with carrots and bits of potatoes floating around. A cup with chamomile tea placed beside it.

"How's the baby Onee-sama?" Hisako asked as she studied the small lump that formed under the sheets. I grinned, Hisako had been my care taker in place of Sesshomaru, and she was always the first one to help me when it came to eating, morning sickness, and even my vicious out breaks. She was still there, smiling and waiting for any orders.

"The baby is fine…it's just that it kicked-" I began but Hisako interrupted.

"—your ribs and fractured two, I was there Onee-sama." Hisako answered. My eyes widened, lately the baby has been kicking and bruising certain organs. But it never went as far as fracturing a bone. I took a sip of my tea.

A new scent filled the room, catching the resting demoness off guard. Hisako turned back and quietly exited the room, closing the door behind her leaving the two Youkai alone. Their eyes connected and a flash of emotion passed through his eyes.

"Daisuke…" I whispered, the room filled with an awkward silence. He just stood there, staring at me with lust and love in his eyes. I shuddered, slightly nervous that he would ravage me like before…when we had the affair.

"Rin-sama, pardon the interruption…but I had to see you…after hearing the news of the—" A look of disgust replaced his features. "—_child." _He finished coldly, I narrowed my eyes. '_Don't let your guard down Rin…' _I set the tray aside and placed a hand on my growing stomach.

"I'm fine. But more importantly, any news on Sesshomaru?" I asked, with equal coldness. Daisuke visibly flinched at my harsh tone but went onto one knee. Unveiling the scroll in his hands he handed it to me, shaking, I took the scroll without question and unraveled it.

My eyes went over the Kanji and read his familiar handwriting. As soon as I finished I felt my heart sink, my eyes brimmed with tears and the scroll slipped out of my hand and clattered onto the floor.

"He…he needs another year?" I whispered, bowing my head as everything registered.

Sesshomaru wasn't going to be there at all during my pregnancy, nor birth, not even when he goes through infancy…

_Nothing. _

I got up swiftly, knocking down the tray of food beside me. Daisuke's eyes widened and he stood up, rushing to me and trying to settle me back down. But before he could touch me my eyes flashed a blue. _**"Do not touch me." **_I hissed, Daisuke had no choice to obey as I flung open the balcony doors and soared away.

**xXxXxXxX**

Sesshomaru's sword sang as it clashed with another, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in frustration. Around them were soldiers dying, having limbs sliced off or killing off another. But in the center, both lords were battling.

"Sesshomaru." The opponent spat in utmost fury. However the western lord had no idea why there was such spite between the two, but just for keeping him away from home Sesshomaru was going to slaughter the Ningen who had dared to threaten his lands.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked, pressing his slender blade into the fatter one, the opponents eyes widened but he pressed back with equal force. This had been the standstill for about thirty minutes.

"Bankotsu…you shall die for killing my brother Naraku!" Bankotsu screamed, at that moment Sesshomaru froze, his eyes tinting red in realization.

This was planned out.

He fell into a trap.

Sesshomaru roared in anger, shoving Bankotsu onto the ground and slicing diagonally in an attempt to decapitate the Ningen. But Bankotsu rolled out of the way and leaped up, his blade entering Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Sesshomaru hissed and released his poison whip, the whip slashed Bankotsu's chest straight across. Both rulers were being pulled away from each other by their own soldiers, however in the midst of chaos Sesshomaru saw Bankotsu smirked in triumph…

The next moment his world went black.

**xXxXxXxX**

The medic rushed out of the room, leaving Bankotsu to groan in his bed. The room was large, The walls a bronze color and the furniture a cherry wood. His bed was made out of a mahogany, the frame painted a gold while his bed sheets were different shades of red.

But Bankotsu smirked, the success of the battle flooding over him. "I have won Sesshomaru…" Bankotsu looked over to his sword. Right before the battle Bankotsu rubbed a pink paste onto his sword. The paste was a well-crafted poison that was life-threatening to Youkai. If the paste enters the blood stream it will consume you from the inside out.

And while the 'king' rests and recovers, Bankotsu will unleash his army in major sectors and border points in the west, then when they least expect it. Bankotsu will infiltrate the castle and slaughter Sesshomaru's mate. That little pre-image sent pleasurable vibrations down his spine. Bankotsu chuckled darkly, but he grew bored, laying here and thinking about the plan over and over again….

"Guards, send in one." Bankotsu hollered, and not even a second passed before he heard the sweet sounds of a female in distress. The doors parted and another female was thrown in, this time she was completely silent when she fell in.

She approached Bankotsu and stood right in front of him, her eyes were fearless but blank, her expression was stoic and unreadable. Her hair was blue, green eyes making her appearance completely foreign, but Bankotsu's eyes began to explore her body, the woman tensed but did nothing to stop him.

"Do you know who I am?" Bankotsu asked, as his hands grabbed and fingered the collar of her Kimono. Bankotsu met her eyes as he tore the Kimono in half, like a Christmas present. Her body was completely exposed to him.

"Bankotsu, from the band of seven and the ruler of the east," She replied coldly as his hands began to cup her breasts. She inhaled through her teeth but kept silent as he continued his ministrations. Bankotsu smirked, he loved the way she teased him.

"Do you not fear me?" Bankotsu parted his kimono, revealing his dormant sex. He forced her onto his knees and brought her face closer to his sex.

"Yes…." She whispered before he shoved her head down, making her consume all of him in one sweep. The woman let out gag and tears slipped down her cheeks. But Bankotsu sat back and grasped the hilt on Banryū.

"Try anything stupid and your life will end here." Bankotsu threatened before laying back, crossing his arms behind him and watched her bob her head up and down, occasionally he heard her whimper or let out a sob, but either way she was going to die here tonight.

**xXxXxXxX**

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Daisuke…" I apologized, sitting down in the garden and watching the fireflies made me feel better. Daisuke approached me and sat down beside me, crossing his legs his elbow propped on one knee he observed me finger the lily.

"I still love you Rin. Never forget what I promised." I froze at his confession, the lily falling out of my hands. What was I supposed to say!? I was so confused…I didn't know how to respond to that but I knew my feelings towards him were gone.

"I know, but Daisuke…I don't feel anything for you." I whispered, placing a hand on the lump beginning to form. I shuddered, the baby moved underneath my hand as if to calm me and I smiled. '_It responded! Oh I can't wait!' _

"I will love the child as if it were my own Rin." Daisuke reached out and grabbed my hand, my eyes widening as he placed my hand onto his cheek and stared at me, was he waiting for a response?

"I…I—" The words died on my tongue, Daisuke had a point, since Sesshomaru wasn't here why can't he help me out? '_No…Rin no this child is yours and Sesshomaru and no one else's.' _

"Do as you wish." I stood up and walked away from him.

**xXxXxXxX**

It's now the fourth month, I was shaking. Sesshomaru hadn't returned…they said he was injured now and that he was in a comma. I felt my eyes brim with tears, why now? In all the days why should he get injured now!?

"Onee-sama?" Hisako's voice entered the room and I quickly wiped away the tears before she could see them. She handed me a tray of steak with steamed vegetables on the side with a bowl of rice on the side as well along with tea.

"Thanks Hisako…" I murmured before taking a sip of tea. The castle was nice and all, and so was Hisako and everyone looking after me. But I wanted Sesshomaru to be with me…here. But another scent entered the room, looking up I watched Inukimi-sama settle herself beside me.

"Hisako, can you leave please? Rin and I must have an urgent discussion." Inukimi-sama explained and Hisako nodded and quickly left the room. As soon as the door closed my nerves shot up. I didn't know what to say or what to do.

"I am going over to bring Sesshomaru here, Rin I need you to stay with Daisuke at all times. I know it's awkward and everything but _please. _We want you to be safe." Inukimi-sama explained, my eyes widened. To hear someone as powerful as her to ask something of me and even beg for it hit me hard, she must be really determined.

"H-Hai Inukimi-sama." Rin replied, leaning over Inukimi wrapped her arms around the pregnant demoness and held her close. Rin's eyes widened but hesitantly, Rin encircled her arms around the lady's torso and embraced her as well.

"Be safe." Inukimi-sama whispered and I nodded. She broke the embrace and got up and exited the room. I leaned back into my pillows. But I felt a wave of uneasiness wash over me, '_something's…going to happen…' _I wondered but I quickly shook it off. Everything was going to be ok. After all I'm surrounded by guards and soldiers what could possibly go wrong?

**xXxXxXxX**

Inukimi soared through the sky in her Youkai form, her tongue lolled at the side but her eyes were focused on the fading scent of Sesshomaru. She cried out as she felt something strike her side, the attack quickly burning her and throwing her off balance. The Youkai fell onto the ground below.

She quickly recovered however and sat up, looking around her she was surrounded by eastern soldiers. A flash of wind surrounded her and she was back into her mortal form, but a familiar face approached her, Inukimi unsheathed her sword.

"Bankotsu, what are you doing here!?" The thought of battling Bankotsu didn't scare her, what did was the fact that he was so close to the castle and well inside the western border.

"Well hello to you to Inukimi, you're as beautiful as ever." Bankotsu licked his lips as his eyes roamed her form. But the lady growled, lunging and swiping her sword. But Bankotsu easily dodged to the side and flashed his own. Inukimi's eyes widened as she felt the blade scrape her side.

"W-What…" She groaned, feeling a sudden immense pain coarse through her injured side. She knelt down, panting heavily and her vision swayed. Bankotsu laughed at the fallen demoness. '_Rin….the baby…!' _

Inukimi flashed into her true form once again. Spears were thrown at her, all containing a pink paste on them. Inukimi released her poisonous droll that killed most of the soldiers, but she too however whimpered at the pain as the spears hit her skin.

"Give up my lady! You have been struck over fifty times with the poison!" Bankotsu yelled, Inukimi didn't stop however. Even if she meant she had to die, she would do anything to delay the attack, at least until one of the soldiers reports the battle and comes and finishes off the small squad.

Inukimi trapped Bankotsu under her paw, the Ningen let out a grunt, the sword sliding away from its master. But before Inukimi could do anything her entire body began to burn, Inukimi roared in pain and loosened her grip, this gave time for Bankotsu to crawl out of her grip and grab his sword.

Inukimi transformed back into her mortal form. She tried to stand up on two feet but continued to stumble. The soldiers around her cackled at the once throught powerful demoness was now stumbling and tripping over her own two feet.

Bankotsu smirked, walking slowly to the demoness was now on all fours, panting and gasping for air. Bankotsu smirked, walking around the fallen demoness. "I'll make sure to say goodbye to Rin for you." Bankotsu teased as his blade hovered over her neck. Inukimi didn't respond, so Bankotsu raised his sword up and swung down, her head falling onto the ground and her body hitting the ground.

* * *

_Something bad is going to happen...I just...I know it will. I hope that Inukimi will bring Sesshomaru back to the castle in time. _

* * *

**joeykatoey: Bankotsu wants revenge on Sesshomaru. But later on it will become clearer, I don't want to spoil anything so...sorry I can't completely answer your question. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the review! **

**Adulation: LOL YES SESSHOMARU TAKE THE BLOW JOB LIKE A MAN! But he didn't want to force her to do anything for him. But he REALLY wanted it, trust me xD Thanks for dropping a review! **

**Playfully Serious: RIN IS PREGNANT! YOUR WELCOME! And as for Bankotsu, as you can see he is a stubborn son of a bitch. Thanks for the review! **

**sotam: Aww, thanks for putting it in english! And Rin is now pregnant! YAY! Thanks for dropping a review and hope to see you soon. **

**squirtlepokemon215: LOL NOPE ALEX! That would be Jakotsu all in love with Naraku. But I can't explain why Bankotsu is so mad about Naraku getting killed. Thanks for the review and hope you loved the chapter! **

**M: I guess it's surprising because Sesshomaru didn't make a move to stop it. But thanks for dropping a review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) **

**Jenmoon1: You're so sweet! Thanks for the review! **

**Shelisa: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the review! **

**crazysexybitch: SHIZUKANA IS GONE! Or...is she O.o (DUN DUN DUN!) And yes, new twists! I didn't want to leave you guys so soon so I wanted to you guys hanging! **

**DaniHime86: OH! LONG REVIEWS! Well I'm sorry but it's true...it is Sesshomaru's baby. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Michiko Burel: O.O A little hot there. But thanks for the review xD YES WE ALL WANT BLOW JOBS FROM RIN! xD **

**CoolCat0720: YUP! I can tell you now next chapter is going to be filled with surprised! WE ARE CLIMAXING! But that also means the story is almost over D: Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**kiti4life: Sesshomaru is a fucking genius. And it is good that they made up :) Thanks for the review! **

**Sessrin4EverTID: I'm sorry for breaking your heart. But I hope it's all good and ready for MORE HEART BREAKING! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Guest account: Hell will break lose, so Sesshomaru better move it. As for the falling off your bed...STAY ON THE FLOOR BECAUSE YOU WILL FALL OF MANY MORE TIMES! Thanks for the review! **

**Guest account: it's cool, I can never hate you guys! I would be mad at myself too. Thanks for the review and apology accepted! **

**NekoxUsa**


	20. Agony

***I do not own Inuyasha***

**A/N: This is a very depressing chapter. So if you cannot handle a character death and blood and guts do not read. I will not respond to your reviews for the last chapter because this chapter is a major climax in the story. This chapter is upsetting me so I will leave you guys into your reading. **

**Word Count: 3165**

* * *

Bankotsu smirked, his army behind him silently hid in the trees behind him. The castle, was at least a hundred feet away. It was so close Bankotsu swore that he could hear the sound of footsteps. "Bankotsu are we ready?" A female emerged from the darkness and stood beside her, her eyes filled with hatred.

The night provided them the perfect cover. A more than decent amount of soldiers and guards were taken to war, leaving few to guard the pregnant lady. Bankotsu looked around him, the tall trees would also help them get over the wall with ease.

"This is going to be fun." The woman whispered, Bankotsu looked at the silver haired woman and smiled as the memories of their meeting rushed through their mind.

"_Bankotsu?" A female voice rang out, Bankotsu froze in place. His eyes scanning the area around him. But his eyes topped as he caught the piercing emerald gaze. The woman stepped out of the shadows. Bankotsu's eyes widened, the female looked half dead. _

"_Yea what's it to ya'?" Bankotsu asked, but the female observed him and the men behind him. Her eyes widened in what seemed like realization. _

"_Let me join you infiltrate the castle." The silver haired demoness suggested, but Bankotsu frowned. Does this woman know who he is? He could kill her just as easily as Inukimi. _

"_Rin and Sesshomaru ruined my life…my baby died because of them…" The female whimpered, bowing her head she shook for a moment before lifting her head up, her eyes blazing in an recognizable fury. "So I want revenge…will you let me help you?" She asked. _

_At the thought of having a companion wouldn't bother him. But he wanted Sesshomaru to suffer as possible, so why not? "Deal, but what's your name?" Bankotsu asked as he held out his hand. The woman smirked and placed her hand in his. _

"_Shizukana." _

**xXxXxXxX**

I gasped, quickly sitting up and looking around. I was out of breath, my heart beating erratically and sweat poured down my head. I let out a sigh of relief, I just had a dream of an attack on the castle, and Sesshomaru didn't make it in time.

I was about to lay done when another sharp pain erupted from my stomach. I groaned, biting my lip in order to stifle the cries of pain that were threatening to erupt. I held my breath, trying to minimize the pain as much as possible, after a couple of moments the pain subsided and I got up, walking towards the balcony doors.

Pushing the doors opened Rin released a pleasurable moan as the cool breeze raced through her hair and refreshed her skin. Looking over the balcony she was greeted by the crescent moon, stars twinkling beside it.

"Sesshomaru," I whispered, my expression falling. I placed my elbows on the railing and leaned over, enjoying the feel of the wind. The night was peaceful, a few crickets chirping and the sound of owls and frogs filling the air.

Suddenly it grew chillingly quiet. I froze, shudders creeping down my back, my instincts were screaming at me to run. I looked around, I didn't know what to do but soon enough I heard the sound of something cutting through the air.

Arms wrapped around me and moved me, a second later a dagger embedded itself into the balcony door. I looked back and saw Daisuke with a frightened expression on his face. "D-Daisuke what—?" But before I could answer shrieks erupted all around the castle.

"No time! Come with me Rin-sama!" Daisuke swept me off my feet and hurried away from the doors, I just sat there as more and more shrieks erupted. Commands and cries surrounded me. Daisuke kicked down the door, my eyes widened around me.

The scent of smoke and blood overwhelmed me. Maids were crying and running all towards the main entrance. Daisuke rushed away, my eyes widened. The castle was under siege!? But how! Sesshomaru was supposed to come, save me and save everyone—

Daisuke quietly opened the door and let me down, ushering me in Daisuke closed the door and barricaded it. Looking around I found that we were in my old bedroom. Suddenly arms wrapped around me once more but I let out a sigh of relief.

It was Hisako, she was crying softly as she clung to me. Her hands clenched my Kimono and her face was buried into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her comfortingly. "Are you alright?" I asked and Hisako pulled herself off me, wiping the remains of tears she nodded, but she continued to sniffle.

"Onee-sama I'm so scared…bad men are killing everyone and—" Hisako began but Daisuke hushed her, my eyes widened as I watched Daisuke unsheathe his sword and push me back. Not a moment later did the door leap as someone smashed into it.

Bangs continued to sound behind the door, Hisako let out a whimper as with every leap the door did, the barricade visibly weakened. I pushed Hisako off me, "Go hide under the bed and do not come out no matter what understand Hisako!?" I cried and Hisako opened her mouth to object, "Understand!?" I hissed and she nodded before doing so.

The doors flung open and I stood up, Daisuke lunged at the figure, their blades singing as they collided. I looked around, searching for any weapon I could use in order to help Daisuke. My eyes widened as I caught sight of my sword on the bed across from me. I got down on my hands and knees and began to crawl towards the sword.

As soon as my hand made contact with the sword I felt my Youki spike up. '_Good to see you again.' _But as soon as I turned around a wide blade sliced through Daisuke's neck in one clean sweep, my eyes widened as the blood poured from the wound, blood flew in all directions.

I winced, feeling the hot liquid coat me from head to toe. But that's when the killers eyes went on me. I shuddered, they were a cold navy, he was also tall and intimidating, and his face carried a devious smile as he approached me.

I unsheathed the blade, the sheathe clattering onto the ground at my feet. "Get away from me!" I striked horizontally, but the man ducked, punching my stomach before I had a

ny time to block. Intense pain surged through me and I let out a cry of pain as the sword also fell onto my feet.

My eyes rolled back and I screamed, I fell forward but he stopped me from falling and held me there. Tears slipped down my cheeks as I continued to scream and cry. My eyes widened as blood began to drip onto the floor.

The man threw me and I landed onto the bed, I let out another scream as my stomach flipped inside me, making more and more blood pour from my mouth. As the man approached me I heard a screech and almost immediately did a flash of golden enter my vision.

"Hisako…!" My call came out gurgled as I watched Hisako bite and chew onto his shoulder. The man let out a grunt but pulled at her hair, Hisako's head jerked back painfully and tears escaped her eyes as patches of golden hair slipped through his hands. But she continued to fight him, punching and kicking him wherever she could.

I tried to sit up but the pain consumed me once more and my vision became white. I heard Hisako let out a couple more grunts before something fell onto the ground and a shriek ran out before a deathly silence fell over the room again.

When the white began to fade the room was covered in more blood. The man hovered over me, he tugged on my arm and tied my wrists to the bed. '_No!' _I began to flail, screaming and kicking and even releasing as much Youki as possible. But he was unaffected, he tied my other wrist and was now grabbing my legs.

"Why are you doing this!?" Rin cried out in panic. Her fears were rising as her legs were now tied to the bed. She was completely vulnerable to the killer, and she hated the rush of fear that went through her when he came closer and closer to her face.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Bankotsu, leader of the east and in the Band of Seven. Sesshomaru killed my brother, Naraku, so I think it's fair if I kill something of his…I want to _break _Sesshomaru." Bankotsu said and my eyes widened in shock.

"You coward! Why can't you kill him yourself—" I began but froze as another person appeared behind Bankotsu. Her emerald eyes were almost red in anger, but the smile on her face revealed that she was also in it to hurt Sesshomaru and I.

"Silence Rin. You are the true coward! You hid behind Sesshomaru thinking you were high and mighty! But now…look where the great Rin has fallen." Shizukana approached me and I tried to move away but her hand grazed my stomach.

"Do you know what happened to my baby Rin?" Shizukana asked as she continued to fondle my stomach. I began to grow more and more fearful with every passing moment. But she removed her hand and stared me right in the eyes.

"My baby died inside me due to starvation…I was too weak to feed my child so it died…in the middle of winter. A month after I left the castle. So tell me why Rin, why should I let you escape with _your _baby when I couldn't have mine?" Shizukana asked as she removed a dagger from her sleeve.

Rin was silenced completely, any words that tried to form instantly died on her tongue. "Nothing? Hmm." Shizukana teased as she ripped Rin's kimono open, exposing her round stomach in front of both killers. Rin continued to struggle and tug on her binds, but every effort to, was futile.

The blade stabbed through the flesh and Rin let out an ear piercing shriek, at this point her pleads and cries were deaf to Shizukana's ears as she continued to cut through the flesh, as soon as she managed to cut from hip to hip she tossed the dagger away.

Rin's world went black, but everything was still felt and everything was still heard. Rin cried in utmost agony as Shizukana recklessly dug into her stomach and pulled out the developed child out. The child released a cry before it also became silenced. Rin groaned, she felt blood pour from her body and Shizukana's laughter made her even more terrified.

"What should we do with her?" Shizukana asked, I began to hyperventilate. '_My baby! Give my baby back!' _My mind screamed, but the words didn't form.

"I want her. Shizukana, your deed is done. Await me along with the other soldiers." Bankotsu's voice rang out. But I just sobbed, I felt so empty. I disregarded the pain and focused everything on calling Sesshomaru. He had to help me! Inukimi-sama will come at any moment now with Sesshomaru and kill these bastards! They can still save my baby.

"Fine." I heard Shizukana footsteps fade away and another figure approached my body. My heart continued to race but the darkness just seemed to haul me down even further.

"It was a girl Rin. But I gave her a quick death." My heart shattered. '_She was a girl…?' _I let out another wail. But I felt something go over my stomach again and I shrieked. '_DON'T TOUCH ME! DO NOT FUCKING TOUCH ME!' _

"Relax. I'm stitching the wound. I still want to play with you." Bankotsu's voice rang out and I continued to cry. I didn't care anymore, they broke me. They took my baby girl away from me, murdered Hisako before me and even killed Daisuke….and Sesshomaru failed me.

"Inu…kimi…." I whispered, hoping she would hear my distress. But that's when Bankotsu burst out into laughter. Immediately I feared the worse.

"That bitch!? I killed her yesterday! She was so intent on saving you Rin…" Bankotsu snickered and I felt my blood boil. I let out a growl as I ripped through the binds on my wrists. '_Finally!' _I felt a surge of energy flood through me and I opened my eyes. I didn't care about what was on me nor what was around me.

My hands wrapped around Bankotsu's neck and I hauled him to me. I squeezed with all my might and Bankotsu let out gasp. I smirked, I continued to squeeze until I felt his neck snap and he fell limp. But I didn't let go.

"How _dare _you kill my little girl! How dare you kill Hisako! And Daisuke! And Inukimi! H-How…." I let out another roar and threw Bankotsu out the window. Glass shattered all around me and I heard cries and shouts from Bankotsu's army.

I clawed the binds off my ankles and stood up, as soon as the door burst open revealing more of Bankotsu's men, I let myself sink into my Youkai. My world became blue and I felt myself increase in stature.

Then I let the darkness consume me, the last thing I heard was a roar from my Youkai.

**xXxXxXxX**

Sesshomaru felt a rush of fear flood over him. He had just arrived and his castle was set aflame. There were dead men everywhere. But the thing the perplexed him was that the flames were blue, burning brightly. As Sesshomaru bolted towards the castle he caught sight of Bankotsu's mutilated body.

'_I shall handle that later.' _Sesshomaru burst the door off its hinges and looked around. Maids and butlers were scattered around like puzzle pieces, along with a couple of Bankotsu's men.

"Rin!?" Sesshomaru called out, he couldn't detect her scent due to the amount of blood and death surrounded him. But he continued upstairs. Sesshomaru stopped in front of his door and looked inside only to find nothing.

"Damn it!" Sesshomaru growled, he continued to call out his mate's name. But that's when he froze; the overwhelming scent of her blood was coming from deeper into the hall….going towards her old bedroom.

"RIN!?" Sesshomaru caught sight of soldiers outside the bedroom, all burned to death and some still on fire. Once again the unmistakable blue flame appeared once more. Sesshomaru looked at the door, the scent of Rin's blood grew stronger. Sesshomaru found himself…almost _afraid _of going inside.

Sesshomaru opened the door slowly, the first thing he saw was Daisuke's bloody body on the ground, his head a couple feet away. Sesshomaru 's eyes went onto the blood-drenched bed. A blood covered body at the foot, however that body was small, covered by a blanket and had the scent of him and Rin all over it.

Sesshomaru fell onto his knees, that was his child. Laying there dead, but he looked towards the balcony and found sitting down in front of the parted balcony doors. She was cradling a body in her arms, stroking a golden head.

'_The Hanyou…' _Sesshomaru tried to approach her but that's when something stopped him. Sesshomaru took a step back in shock. "A barrier? She formed a barrier?" Sesshomaru whispered. Everything was hard to absorb, the death of his child, the destruction of his castle…but what killed him the most was the fact that Rin refused to let him inside.

"Rin." Sesshomaru called to her. She didn't even flinch, in fact, it was as if she didn't hear him at all. But that's when she stood up, the barrier disappeared and Sesshomaru hesitantly, began to approach his distressed mate.

"Bankotsu and Shizukana along with an army stormed the castle. Daisuke and Hisako did everything in their power to protect me but as you can see…" Rin trailed off. But when she turned to him Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock.

Rin was coated from head to toe in blood; the oozing wound in her stomach immediately caught his attention. Rin's eyes were as cold as ice, a couple strands of hair stuck to her face. The tears continued to pour from her now lifeless eyes. And in her arms she carried the mutilated body of the Hanyou.

"Not only that, they took my baby girl out of me, and killed her right in front of me. I called to you…and Inukimi-sama…but she's dead now. I gave our child the proper burial. And as you can see, she is over there." Rin motioned to the lump under the blanket.

"I killed Bankotsu and transformed into my Youkai form. Everything else is blurry from there." Rin finished off, settling Hisako gently onto the ground before facing Sesshomaru once more.

"They broke me…but how can you stand there in complete silence and not _care_? Does it not concern you that _your _child is dead? Or that your enemy touched your mate?" Rin rambled on, her voice raising with a fury he had never even knew resided in her.

"Rin—" Sesshomaru began but Rin was quick to silence him.

"NO NO NO! SHUT UP! I WAS HERE WHEN THEY KILLED EVERYONE! AND WHERE WERE YOU!? GETTING SOME BEAUTY SLEEP!" Rin shrieked, but she sank onto her knees, unable to say anything more and sobbed.

Sesshomaru was at a loss of words. Everything had happened so fast he just didn't react. He did care, extremely. But Sesshomaru didn't know exactly how to respond. So he knelt down beside his mate and lifted her up.

Sesshomaru approached the balcony door, Rin had quieted down and had grown unconscious. Looking back Sesshomaru gave a final glance to the bodies before letting out a pained wail.

He had lost everything tonight. Rin, his child, his castle, and Hisako.

* * *

_Kill me now..let me be with my baby girl..._

* * *

**I honestly don't know how to respond, thanks for all your well wishes but I froze up at try outs and forgot everything *sigh* the only thing that went right for me was tumbling. Oh well, leave your reviews guys. This isn't the end. **

**NekoxUsa**


	21. Healing

***I do not own Inuyasha***

**A/N: Hey guys! Feeling much better today! I hope you guys are ready for another chapter! Not only that, but this one actually has a little spice at the end ;) Hope you guys enjoyed! **

**Word Count: 2776**

**NekoxUsa**

* * *

Sesshomaru stood over the small lump under the blanket. Tears continued to flow from his amber eyes as he raised his arm for what seemed like the thousandth time and swung down. Tenseiga however, refused to light up as it always would, refuse to let Sesshomaru see the Youkai of death that would plague bodies. Sesshomaru growled and tossed Tenseiga aside. He had tried, and tried again to revive not just his son, but Hisako and Daisuke as well. To Sesshomaru's misfortune, Tenseiga refused to every time.

"My my, what a mess." An old voice sounded behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed a red, instantly he turned around and had his hand around the old man's neck in a matter of a blink of an eye. The old man squirmed in his grasp and his eyes widened in panic.

"_Totosai, why aren't they coming back?" _Sesshomaru's voice snarled, Totosai quivered in fright at the Lord's anger but as soon as Sesshomaru released him Totosai put some distance in between them and massaged his now sore neck.

Totosai observed the bodies, all but one had been decapitated, however the one who wasn't decapitated had a major wound in the abdomen and a huge hole in the center of her neck. Totosai stroked his beard as he came up to the conclusion.

Sesshomaru waited, with a mixture of fear and anxiety. Sesshomaru's eyes softened as he looked at the lump under the blanket. But when Totosai came close and reached out for the blanket, Sesshomaru wanted to snap his neck in half, but he kept himself cool, this was the only hope for them to be brought back.

Totosai stood up, a grim look on his face. "All but the golden haired child cannot be revived." Totosai whispered, the pain in his eyes shocked Sesshomaru, was it because of the baby? But that's when Sesshomaru rushed to the blanket, Sesshomaru gently whipped the blanket away and immediately his breath left his face.

The child had two ears perched on her head, even though she was drenched in blood it was evident that she had pale skin, brown hair and Rin's features. Sesshomaru let out a whine in agony, but said nothing as he silently grieved.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked as he gently covered the child in the blanket once more. Totosai was hesitant, but another warning growl had him shaking once more in fear.

"Their death is irreversible. _**Kyūkyoku no shi, **_better known as 'Ultimate death,' they have been decapitated, so even if you revive them, they will have a mere second in life before dying again. However the Hanyou girl," Totosai pointed at Hisako, "Can be saved, but will need a medical miracle, she has a severe hole in her neck as well as her abdomen, so Tenseiga decided that using your Youki for such a task, would be pointless."

Sesshomaru took a moment to consume the information. "Leave." Sesshomaru ordered and Totosai didn't spare a second before bolting off into the sky with his cow.

Sesshomaru lifted his child up, blanket and all along with Hisako and Daisuke before teleporting to his garden. The flowers were dead and charred; the only thing that survived was the pond, the koi long dead.

Sesshomaru rinsed down the bodies before burying them all in the garden, settling down different sized stones to tell which one is which. Sesshomaru released another strangled cry before falling down onto his knees.

**xXxXxXxX**

My hands balled up, I had woken up seconds ago and found myself in a hut. Looking around I felt tears slip down my cheeks. "Oka-san!?" I called out as I raced to my feet, ignoring the dizziness I burst the door open, but I was welcomed to an unfamiliar and heavily populated village.

'_It all happened. Whether I like it or not.' _I groaned, images of the bodies coming to mind. My breathing hitched and my eyes widened as I found myself back in the castle, a blue flame surrounded me.

"_Please…I-I'm sorry just don't kill me!" Shizukana cried out. The castle was falling apart around them, flames of all color surrounded them. Rin was transformed, her dragon form narrowed its azure colored eyes in anger and flared her nostrils. _

_Rin's scaly hand pinned Shizukana roughly onto the wall. Shizukana coughed up blood as the pressure broke her ribs, causing the bones to puncture her lungs and heart. Shizukana let out a grunt as Rin released her. _

_Shizukana smiled and began to crawl away, thinking Rin gave her salvation. "T-Thank you—" Shizukana began, but Rin released a roar, causing Shizukana to look back, Shizukana's emerald eyes filled with a blue as the cloud of blue fumes covered the demoness on the ground, Shizukana shrieked in agony as her body as engulfed in flames. _

_Rin stopped, looking over at the shriveled and charred remains of the woman who stole her child. She morphed back into her Ningen form, her eyes were blank and her skin was a deathly pale. When her child died, so did she…. _

I wiped away the tears, I was happy I did what I did. That bitch didn't deserve to live after what she did to me and Sesshomaru—

Where was Sesshomaru?

Rin was so absorbed in finding Sesshomaru, that she didn't realize another woman entered the hut. "Are you looking for Sesshomaru?" Rin's head snapped in her direction, the woman in front of her was a Ningen, dark hair cascaded to her shoulders, she had a tan, heart shaped face and big brown colored eyes, to Rin's surprise, they looked fairly similar. But she looked passed that fact and focused on the Ningen's question.

"Yes," Rin answered clearly, the female smiled at Rin.

"Well, he informed me to tell you that he is at the castle," She began, I flinched _'What is he doing there…?' _"My name is Kagome! My husband Inuyasha, is Sesshomaru's half-brother." My eyes widened.

"Sesshomaru's…half-brother?" I repeated, I frowned. '_Oh so we have secrets now!?' _I looked up at the smiling Ningen above me. '_But Kagome seems nice…I guess I should start getting to know my sister-in-law.' _I stood up, Kagome's eyes widened at my height, that's when I remembered something. Ningen's are very fragile, so I should be careful with Kagome.

"Hi, I'm Rin. Sesshomaru's…er…wife?" I wasn't sure if she would understand the term mate, but Kagome beamed.

"Nice to meet you Rin! Oh, Inuyasha is here! Come on I'll introduce you two!" Kagome grabbed my hand and I let her drag me away. We stopped a couple of feet in front of the hut, and ahead of us stood a man a couple of inches taller than me, he had long silver hair that went to his hips and amber colored eyes. But unlike Sesshomaru's, this one's eyes were filled with life with a wild twist to them. He was tan, and gave me a bewildered expression. But what caught my attention the most were the two ears perched on his head and the wide and curved sword resting on his shoulder.

"Who the hell is this?" Inuyasha asked, I flinched, even though they seemed so similar, he didn't have the smooth and collective voice Sesshomaru had. I didn't even notice the yelling until the ground shook, looking up I noticed Inuyasha was on the ground.

"I'm sorry Rin, Inuyasha _will _apologize." Kagome said sweetly before turning to Inuyasha, and giving him a deadly glare.

"_Right Inuyasha?" _I shuddered, her voice scared me even more then Sesshomaru's. But Inuyasha muttered words that Ningen hearing couldn't catch and stood up, looking at me dead in the eye. I tensed up, my mind flashing to Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry. Now, who are you?" Inuyasha growled, I furrowed my eyebrows. '_Why is he so rude?' _But that's when I noticed the bulge Kagome had. I felt overwhelmed by sadness, '_She's pregnant…' _I put a hand on my own stomach, but I just grew more distressed because nothing was there.

"I-I'm Rin. Sesshomaru's mate." I whispered, Inuyasha's eyes bugged out of their sockets and his jaw dropped. Kagome sent him a warning glare but Inuyasha didn't respond. I squirmed under his intense stare, '_Why is he looking at me as if I am an alien?' _

"WAIT! KAGOME, SESSHOMARU WAS HERE!?" Inuyasha looked over to her and Kagome gave him a confused look.

"Well yea, he told me that Rin needed urgent care while he handled some things. Since you weren't here I took the liberty of talking to him and I took Rin in. Inuyasha he seemed really scared," Kagome explained.

'_He was scared…?' _

"Scared?! Hell would freeze over before that asshole gets scared!" Inuyasha snorted, I turned around and began to head away from the pair.

"I'll be back…I'm going after my mate." I whispered, I was looking onto the ground. The dirt began to fill up with dark blotches and my throat tightened. But I didn't wait for a response, instead I just took off into the skies, ignoring the cries from Kagome.

**xXxXxXxX**

I gasped, feeling his leg part my legs in the warm water. Sesshomaru towered over me, pinning both my wrists above my head. My mind grew hazy, I wasn't focusing on my wounds or where were we. The feeling of Sesshomaru's lips on mine just completely sedated me.

"I did care." Sesshomaru growled into my neck before coating my flesh in light kisses. I withered under his touch, I was on cloud nine. He squeezed my breast and I let out a mewl of delight. But everything truly intensified when he slipped a finger inside me.

_Rin froze, the palace was in ruins. Instead of rain, ash poured from the sky endlessly. By now the flames died down, leaving a trail of death in its wake. The demoness followed her mate's scent and stopped at the entrance of the garden. _

_Sesshomaru hovered over three graves, Tenseiga was tossed to the side in the charred garden. The scent of tears flooded Rin's senses. _

"_Sesshomaru?" I called, he stiffened and stood up. Turning to me, my eyes widened at the look of grief and pain on his face. Tears were still slipping down his cheeks, I approached him and stopped a few feet away from him. _

_Sesshomaru fell onto his knees, his head leaned onto my stomach and he let out another whimper before lightly sobbing. I was shocked, I have always known him as the calm and collective Dai Youkai…and now…._

_Now he was here, crying on his knees. _

"Rin." Sesshomaru purred, I snapped out of my memories and looked down, Sesshomaru was hovering over my stomach. I blushed.

"N-No—" I began but Sesshomaru kissed my belly button, looking up at me with such lust that it made the burning in-between my legs stronger. Sesshomaru's hands gripped either side of my hips and pushed me onto the stone shore of the hot spring.

"_Still." _Sesshomaru commanded. I loosened up, letting him part my legs and bringing my sex closer to his face. His eyes never left it, which made my face heat up. '_This is so embarrassing!' _I tried to squeeze my legs together but Sesshomaru pressed his elbows on either side on my thighs to stop me from moving.

"Sesshomaru—_Kami!" _Rin cried out, her protest falling short as Sesshomaru parted her lips and began to rub her nub in circles. Rin's arousal spiked, causing Sesshomaru to groan at her alluring reaction. Sesshomaru entered two fingers into her, immediately her walls clamped around him and by instinct Rin bucked her hips. Her toes curled when Sesshomaru began to pump, immediately causing her to grow moister.

When I felt Sesshomaru add more fingers my world crashed all around me, his tongue joined in and I didn't focus on who heard us or what was watching. I focused my being into the sensations that hit me wave after wave.

Letting out a final cry, I felt myself climax. Squeezing my eyes shut I cried out Sesshomaru's name and enjoyed the feeling of pleasure that sweep me off my feet. Stars invaded my vision and I arched my back, trying to feel more and more of him.

When the feeling of exhaustion filled me, I let myself fall down onto my back, panting. Sesshomaru pulled me into the water gently and looked at me in the eyes. I leaned in, closing my eyes, it didn't take much until I felt Sesshomaru's lips connect with mine.

I broke the kiss, running my hands through his hair. "We should go back to Kagome and Inuyasha." I suggested, and Sesshomaru let out a whine. Leaning towards me until our foreheads touched. He closed his eyes and silence enveloped us.

"What will you give me in return?" Sesshomaru purred, opening his eyes and giving me a look I knew all too well. _'I too can play at that game!' _I smirked, biting my lip seductively as I reached into the water and wrapped my hand around his muscle.

"You'll be mine tonight." I teased back, I felt his cock harden at the touch and he groaned, I took that as a yes and released him before climbing out of the water. Sesshomaru followed after me, when I bended over to reach for my Kimono I felt a hand slap my ass.

"Hey!" I yelped as I stood erect and glared. Sesshomaru smirked and chuckled as he began to place on his Kimono.

* * *

_I miss them, the laughter of Hisako, Daisuke's presence and the feeling of life inside me..._

* * *

**joeykatoey: I know, it completely sucks. Good news is that I can always try out basket ball season ^-^ As for the chapter, indeed, it was really depressing. I even had a hard time typing this. Thanks for the review! **

**M: Sesshomaru may be devastated, but he won't kill himself because that means leaving Rin behind ): Thanks for the review! **

**CoolCat0720: Really? O: I am kinda happy that I made it realistic enough to make you guys feel sentimental, but it makes me feel bad knowing that you guys are crying! Sorry for the tears but this chapter is much more cheerful! Thanks for the review! **

**kiti4life: Woah indeed! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one too! **

**Superblueowl: I understand how distressed this chapter made you. Thanks a lot for the review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Tamisin: why? Because I needed to progress this story :D sorry if I confused you, but hopefully in this chapter things would be explained! Thanks for the review. **

**Friendofamonkey: I will! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Sotam: No I'm sorry I can't save the baby :( but in the end they will be happy! **

**Playfully serious: It is sad on how Rin had to suffer, plus I didn't want to make this predictable, I promise you things will get better after this :) thanks for the review! **

**DestinyRose09: Bankotsu is a creep! That's why he died :3 i hope thats a good speechless :D **

** .Kawa: Aw :) that's so sweet! Thanks for the compliment! And the review! **

**Guest Account: Im sorry for making you cry...sadly, there isn't any way to save any of them D: things will get better in the end! I promise! **

******squirtlepokemon215: you don't have to cry for me...I did enough of that. And no, no one can be saved I'm sorry. But I promise you things will get better! Thanks for the review Alex! **

******DaniHime86: sadly they can't be revived. I'm sorry, and as you can see Shizuaka died painfully, the way she killed Rin on the inside! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**************bonnieandjangolove: I actually didn't think of that until you mentioned it, but I planned for them not to live :( sorry. **


	22. Construction

***I do not own Inuyasha***

**A/N: I hate to admit it, but exams are coming! So I won't be updating a lot quicker than I usually do since I am studying like crazy! I have two more weeks before summer vaca! How about you guys? Excuse the crappy filler I gave you guys as well :( **

**Word Count: 1578**

* * *

"_Rin." _Sesshomaru growled for the umpteenth time. Rin's fingers were almost done untying the obi but Sesshomaru grasped her hands and brought them away from his lower region before sitting up, so now she straddled him.

"Why are you acting this way?" Sesshomaru asked, looking directly into her eyes. To his surprise, her eyes filled with pain and she looked away from Sesshomaru. Rin didn't respond, instead she removed herself from him and began to fix her kimono.

"When I came here. And saw that Kagome was pregnant..." Rin turned quickly towards me, tears flinging into the air. "It drove me insane! It made things I wanted to forget resurface…and…I've been thinking. Why not have another baby?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, what was he supposed to say? These were all the wrong reasons, and…the fact of a new child sharing the same fate as the first scared Sesshomaru. Would he be able to protect Rin and the child?

"Come mate. You are distressed and still injured." Sesshomaru beckoned. To his surprise, Rin was obedient and walked into his arms and grew limp. Sesshomaru laid himself across his bed and Rin by his side. Pulling the covers over both their forms Sesshomaru brought Rin's back to his chest and waited for sleep to claim her.

'_Another child…?' _Sesshomaru wondered, as he too began to drift into darkness.

**xXxXxXxX**

"Rin are you alright?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned back to Kagome. I gave her a brief nod before beginning to scrub the clothing in my hands. Sesshomaru had been leaving at dawn and returning at midnight for construction of the palace. This routine has been going on for more than a week now.

I pushed the cloth over hard, causing me to lean over too quickly. Immediately I gasped, searing pain shooting across my hips and parts of my stomach. Spots danced in my vision as I fell into the water, the cool liquid immediately soothed my body.

The more I sank down, the more pressure I felt on my body. '_Sesshomaru!' _I let out a gurgled groan as I tried to move; only resulting in the pain to spark up once more. That's when someone dived in, silver gleamed in the water and his amber irises were wide in panic.

My vision began to darken, I felt hands cradle me. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt another tug and before I knew it I felt the wind surround me.

"Open your eyes already!" A rough growl sounded. And when I did my heart sank. '_Inuyasha saved me, instead of Sesshomaru.' _I freed myself from Inuyasha and began to walk back towards my hut. '_Sesshomaru didn't save me…' _

I entered the hut and almost immediately did the palace walls surrounded me. Across from me I was given a front seat of my forced abortion. Shizukana ripped the baby out of me and I watched myself shudder and let out gurgled cries before Shizukana decapitated the baby.

"STOP IT!" I screamed, lunging towards Bankotsu, my hands wrapping around his neck. I squeezed with all my might, just as I was about to break his neck, his face morphed into Sesshomaru's stoic face. I froze, the setting faded and Sesshomaru's hands gripped my sides.

"Rin." Sesshomaru gave me a worried expression. '_I….I was strangling Sesshomaru…' _

"Sesshomaru…I'm so—" Rin hauled herself out of his grasp and began to back away. How could she have harmed her mate, the outlines of her hands still fresh on his neck. Rin grew hysterical, her eyes went blank as she began to hyperventilate.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Sesshomaru made a move towards me, but the first step he took he was gone and replaced with Bankotsu's blood stained face. I screamed and tossed all the furniture in front of me before bursting the door open and falling onto the ground.

I felt Sesshomaru's try to pick me up but I batted his hands away and sat up on my own, looking right at Sesshomaru. "I'm going crazy Sesshomaru...it won't leave my mind…" My voice got all hoarse and I curled into a little ball.

"As long as I am here Rin," Sesshomaru picked me up and cradled me in his arms. "I promise you. Nothing shall ever harm you ever again." He finished off before I felt his lips touch mine.

'_Can you keep that promise Sesshomaru?' _

**xXxXxXxX**

"You did all this…in ten days?" I gaped at the huge structure in front of me. The palace had been rebuilt, as if nothing happened. I felt a pang in my heart, part of me wished that this building had burned down, along with the memories. While the other was content to see the palace up and running once more.

"I know you have mixed feelings Rin. If you don't feel comfortable here, we can return to the village right now and stay there." Sesshomaru offered. I tensed up, looking at Sesshomaru I could tell he really wanted to return to the castle.

"No, I'm fine now." I lied, kissing Sesshomaru's cheek before heading towards the palace. But Sesshomaru grabbed my hand and stopped me from heading further, I turned to Sesshomaru and saw the grim expression on his face.

"I have something to show you." Sesshomaru began to lead me into the palace. My eyes widened, it was just as if nothing had ever happened. But we continued to go down the halls, until we came to a huge door.

Sesshomaru froze, I looked towards him, hoping he would say something. But he didn't, he just stared at something past the door. Shaking, I opened the doors to reveal the revived garden. '_Everything is the same. So why did he want to show me this—' _

My eyes stopped at the four graves ahead of me. Tears began to flow down my cheeks, I didn't want to be here.

Rin began to walk towards the graves, her whole body quivered with every step. Soon she found herself a couple of feet away. "Why did you bring me here?" Rin whimpered, Sesshomaru didn't answer.

My legs gave up on me and I sunk onto my knees. "No….no…" I read every name, Daisuke, Hisako, Inukimi and….the last name was unfamiliar. But I knew who it was, I didn't know whether I should be happy, or heartbroken.

"Why Eiko?" I asked, my eyes never leaving the beautifully inscribed letters on the tombstone. Sesshomaru placed a hand on my head.

"Eiko, long lived child. She will always live here, for generations to come." Sesshomaru answered.

* * *

_Eiko, the child who shall live through time. _

* * *

**kiti4life: Yup, they aren't breaking up any time soon! Thanks for the review! **

**M: They wont' leave each other any time soon. Thanks for the review! **

**Guest account: I feel really bad for making you guys cry. Another sad chapter :/ But I promise you, things will get better. The palace is up, and Rin will soon heal as well. Thanks for the review! **

**Guest account: You read all the reviews? Yea I didn't save a lot of people. Thanks for the compliment and thanks for the review! **

**squirtlepokemon215: I still have a good two weeks to go before summer vaca starts for me -_- Yup! And here I give you a full explanation why! Thanks for the review alex! **

**friendofamonkey: Like Totosai said, it would be a medical miracle if she lived. And since the castle was burned to the ground, Sesshomaru had no Youkai doctors available. So he just bured her along with the others. Also, you must remember Rin is a Youkai, so her wound is almost completely healed. Thanks for the review! **

**ChiyoTaisho: I mean, yes Rin's child just died, but at the same time she really wants to feel happy again, so Rin's logic is to have another child. I hope that's less confusing? **

**sotam: You think so? I honestly think Rin needs to fully take in the devastation, but she is sorta moving on, along with Sesshomaru. Thanks for the review! **

**bonnieandjangolove: OMG I never thought of it that way! But Hisako can finally reunite with her mother ^-^ Thanks for the review! **

**Red4Angel: Things are getting better, I think by the next chapter they will be alright :) **

**CoolCat0720: You don't have to hope! Things are getting better for both of them. Thanks for the review! **

**Shelisa: Really? I do hope you still think I am doing a good job with this crappy chapter. Thanks for the review and sorry for making you cry! **

**Michiko Burel: Actually, I hadn't recieved your review for chapter 20 until I received this one. Sorry, but I don't think that was my fault. Thanks for the review and things will get happer! Promise! **

**crazysexybitch: Twins? *smirk* Get ready for a super lemon for those! **

**Guest: Glad you are enjoying the story :) Thanks for the review! **

**NekoxUsa**


	23. Love

***I do not own Inuyasha***

**A/N: Warning, this chapter is a lemon soo if you guys aren't ready to handle that do not read this chapter. **

**Word Count: 2269**

* * *

It's been a month since the castle's construction. Sesshomaru had been working hard to retain all the furniture we once had and all the servants are back as well. Even though the pain of Eiko's death was still there, the flashes and flashbacks of that day had long disappeared. But now I was certain, I wanted another baby.

"Rin-sama, Sesshomaru-sama has summoned you for dinner." A maid called, I stood up and gave a final glance at the mirror. I didn't know what, but something about me_ changed. _I had a more, mature look to my features. It confused me, but I brushed the problem away and continued my way towards Sesshomaru.

The doors opened and revealed the golden light spewing from the room and bouncing off the walls. In the center was a grand table, filled with plates and silverware. Sesshomaru's eyes never left my form, My cheeks warmed up, '_He can still make me blush with just a stare.' _

I took my seat across from him and returned the gaze. Sesshomaru smirked, but before he could say anything, the waiters brought in the huge lobster and placed it in the center of the room. My glass was filled with wine and the side of rice, soy sauce and steamed vegetables was already set just a couple of inches away from my plate.

As soon as the doors shut and me and Sesshomaru were alone, I sighed loudly. "What do you want? You never make things this fancy over a mere brunch Sesshomaru." I said, picking up my wine glass I took a sip before placing it down.

"I wanted to ask you, if you are ready to move into _our _room." Sesshomaru placed his elbows onto the table, leaning on his right hand and just stared at me. I pursed my lips, '_That room…is still cursed with the scent of my blood.' _

I took a bite of the lobster, thinking carefully of my response. Sesshomaru was a negotiator, if he wanted something, he got it. He made traders tremble, due to his amazing and cunning bargaining skills. Which is what made me ever the more careful.

"Sesshomaru…" I whined before rising out of my chair. Sesshomaru's amber irises never left me as I strode my way over.

"Why do you want me in there so bad? I'm fine in my room." I stopped, our bodies so close I could feel the heat basically pouring from his body.

Sesshomaru frowned and looked down, he didn't respond for what seemed like hours. But that's when he looked up at me, I recognized that glint in his eye. '_He's up to something…' _Just when I was about to back away Sesshomaru grabbed me and hauled me down into his lap. My back faced the table and my eyes met his. My legs were on either side of his hips.

"This is why." Sesshomaru growled as he began to grind into me, instantly I felt the hard bulge through my clothing. I let out a ragged breath, shudders ran through my body and a desperate need began to build up inside me.

"Sesshomaru, I d-don't know. Yes I want kids but I can't…relive what happened again." I leaned into him, my mouth hovering over his shoulder. His arms captured me into a tight embrace, which to my misfortune intensified the burning.

"I promised you it would never occur again." Sesshomaru growled, his hands wandered from my upper back lower, past the center and back up my sides. I bit my lip, I knew where this was going. Because like I said, Sesshomaru was good at getting what he wanted.

I felt my Kimono slip down to my hips, leaving me completely exposed. Sesshomaru made me lean back, his fangs nipping on my pulse. My breath hitched, my hands rose and tangled themselves into his scalp. I felt his kisses get lower and lower…

Rin gasped, her cheeks flushing with color as Sesshomaru's lips caged her left nipple. The hands that supported her small back were leaving scratches into her frame. Rin cried out as he removed a hand from her back and squeezed the other mound.

Goosebumps formed on my skin when Sesshomaru's hand began to squeeze my breast. My whole body grew warm, and the growing ache in between my legs began to hurt. My hands went into his shoulders and I arched my back.

"Sesshomaru…not here." I bit my lip in order to stifle the moan. It was getting harder and harder to stop myself from ripping his clothes off. But my mind was still clear enough for me to remember that we were still in the dining room.

Sesshomaru removed me from him and began to lead me away, my legs were jello so I had a hard time standing on my own, not only that. But I was halfway there, which was pretty hard not to scream because he stopped.

Sesshomaru stepped aside to let me in, as soon as I entered the room the door closed and the click of the lock sounded. I shuddered; feeling his strong presence behind me excited me. When his hands began to wander my form I tilted my head back, letting the feel of his warm hands on my body consume me.

Sesshomaru spun Rin around, she lost her balance and leaned onto him, the feelings of his muscles tightening around her were enough to make her moan.

He was the only one who could drive her this insane…

Sesshomaru removed his Haori, exposing the rippling muscles underneath. Rin's hand wandered possessively, her hands went from his chest down to his hips, then back up to cup his cheeks. Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around her hips and he closed the space in between them, his lips crashed onto her's in an instant. His tongue darted into her mouth without hesitation and explored her warm cavern, Rin groaned, her own tongue sliding against Sesshomaru's and exploring his mouth as well.

Sesshomaru growled at the sudden dominance coming from me, but when I felt him began to sink his fangs into my lips my claws dug into his scalp. Sesshomaru's hands left my face and slithered down my body again I shuddered, wondering what he would be doing next.

I gasped, feelings his hands give my ass a rough squeeze completely turned me on even more. He was desperate to bring me closer to him, to make sure that every inch of me was on him. My own body began to heat up, Sesshomaru was like my water to my thirst, I _needed _him.

Sesshomaru and I broke the kiss; I was panting hard, sweat making my body slip against his. He groaned, and I also began to pant as I rocked my body against his. Sesshomaru growled, he shoved me roughly against the wall and lifted me up with his knee, while his hands spread my legs wide.

"I am going to _fuck _you hard Rrrin." Sesshomaru purred against my ear. I groaned, I felt my nub pulse with need as Sesshomaru's words echoed in my head. Sesshomaru leaned his forehead against mine and positioned the head at my entrance.

I watched in fascination as his penis slipped inside me, surprisingly, I was only turned on even more. I mewled in delight, my arms automatically locking around his neck and my legs straddling his waist. Sesshomaru's eyes bled a red and I prepared myself for the second thrust.

Sesshomaru bucked his hips into me, I yelped as a wave of pleasure blinded me. I cocked my head back and closed my eyes as he began the dance. I let out a grunt as I began to thrust my hips as well, meeting his hips before pulling back and pushing myself onto him again.

Sesshomaru's mouth moved to my neck where he began to bite into my skin once more. I let out pants as I worked myself to match his pace; his own moans and whines encouraging me to go faster, harder, and rougher.

"I'm going to cum." I whined, my voice was hoarse and pain stricken. I was trying to hold it all in, to cum into Sesshomaru does. But all he did was smirk and bite my neck even harder. I let out a gasp, that was all it took for me to go limp into his arms.

The orgasm his Rin in waves, with every beat of her heart a new sensation consumed her. Her body grew tense and she cried out her lover's name. Stars danced in her sight before the orgasm died down, leaving her exhausted.

But that didn't stop Sesshomaru.

"_Not yet." _Sesshomaru snarled before slamming Rin onto the ground, forcing her to be on all fours. Rin's arms went weak and she collapsed, leaving her ass in the air, and completely vulnerable to Sesshomaru. He positioned himself behind her.

"Who gave you permission to cum Rin?" Sesshomaru growled, Rin whimpered as she felt his hands squeeze her ass once more. But this time he striked her behind, causing Rin's body to jump and for the demoness to yelp in surprise. Rin felt Sesshomaru smirk and he smacked her ass again. Rin cried out another time.

'_Kami, Sesshomaru has a kinky side to him too?' _I wondered. "Ahh, Sesshomaru—" I winced as another slap echoed throughout the room once more. Sesshomaru stopped and lifted my thigh up into the air, rotating me on my side and thrusted into me.

I moaned and Sesshomaru grinded his hips against me. It was driving me absolutely crazy, soon Sesshomaru stopped and began to pull out slowly. My hands scratched the floors and my toes curled. '_Damn it Sesshomaru!' _

"Just…._fuck me already!" _I cried, Sesshomaru thrusted into me, my body leaped forward and I gasped at the force. Sesshomaru continued to move, thrusting into me recklessly. I was gasping for air, soon enough I climaxed again.

My thighs shook and I felt Sesshomaru groan but he pulled out and left me lying on the floor shaking and crying out his name.

"Get on the bed." Sesshomaru commanded. I pushed myself off the ground and tried to walk but my legs buckled from underneath me and I fell onto my knees. I felt Sesshomaru grab my elbow and lift me up gently and laid me down on the bed.

I was drained, just one touch of the sheets and I was ready to sleep. But when Sesshomaru hauled me higher and placed himself above me, his hands grasping the headboard I knew this one, was going to be the last.

Their bodies were glazed in a thick layer of sweat, making it easy for their bodies to slide against each other. Sesshomaru thrusted into Rin, her body arching and a moan escaping her lips; his grip on the headboard tightened. Sesshomaru thrusted into her again, this time Rin met his hips, grinding herself into him. Their dance continued; Rin's moans and Sesshomaru's grunts were in beautiful unison. Their sweat making their movements reckless.

I closed my eyes, images of our lives flashed before me. Memory after memory from when I was in the village, to when I first met Sesshomaru. Each fight, each expression, and each moment when we fought together. I felt tears slip down my cheeks and when I opened my eyes, Sesshomaru's amber orbs stared at me with confusion.

"Don't…uh…worry about me." I whispered, my hands reaching up to cup his face. Sesshomaru's face twisted up and with one final thrust I felt us orgasm in unison. His lips clashed onto mine and we both shuddered in delight.

Sesshomaru removed himself off me, I began to pant. Finally realizing how tired I was. But I smiled, my hand going over my stomach.

"That was…amazing, right Sesshomaru—" I froze, looking over I smiled. Sesshomaru was fast asleep, his breathing slow and deep. And his hair stuck to his face, making the god all more alluring. I covered him with a blanket before sinking into his arms.

* * *

_I almost forgot how much I enjoyed sex with Sesshomaru...we should do that again._

* * *

**Playfully Serious: I feel special that you didn't skim my chapter! And it's ok if you didn't review, all I need to know is that I make people happy with what I write. **

**Red4Angel: To come up with the name I just typed 'Female Japanese names' in google and it took me to this site with female names and meanings, kanji, etc. **

**Shelisa: I am glad that you enjoyed the chapter, despite the sadness in it. I hope you liked this chapter :) **

**sotam: I am glad you enjoyed the chapter. And Rin will move on with her life as you can see in this chapter. Thanks for the review! **

**M: It's cool, atleast you reviewed :) **

**Guest account: Four babies!? *Faints* I promise that I will try to make this a story that you'll never forget! Thanks for the review! **

**crazysexybitch: I will consider twins! I am glad you are into lemons because this chapter is all about it! **

**Jenmoon1: i am glad you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for the review! **


	24. Twins

***I do not own Inuyasha***

**A/N: Well guys, for those who received a notification that said I updated and only found out that it was deleted. I'm sorry, I rushed on the first chapter that I uploaded, and I felt really bad. So I typed up this filler to even things out. Hope it's better then the first attempt :) **

**Word Count: 1688**

* * *

Rin opened her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the warm water relaxing her muscles. It's been almost a month since that day, ever since they have been having their regular sex schedule. I got up and grabbed the towel beside me and wrapped it around my body.

I walked out and immediately I froze. The room was dark, only for a few candles here and there illuminating it, rose petals were scattered all over the bed and floor. A smile crept up on my lips as I finally realized…

Sesshomaru had something important to say.

I felt a hands grip my hips and bring me back. I felt my ass come in contact with something hard. His warm hands went over my breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze. I let out a ragged breath as I tried to stop myself from falling to my knees.

"I want to _fuck you so hard." _ Sesshomaru's baritone voice sent shudders down my spine. His knee came in between my legs and his ministrations became rougher. I bit my lip and held my breath, but I was losing it.

Sesshomaru twirled me around, making our lips connect clumsily. I straddled his hips, our lips never leaving. That's when Sesshomaru and I crashed onto the bed. We parted, panting and soon enough the towel was ripped from me and my legs were spread wide open.

**xXxXxXxX**

"Rin-sama you are about 30 inches around the waist." The maid removed the measurement tape off me and I frowned. Last time I measured myself I was 24 inches, and it's impossible for me to gain weight, so I was suspicious. I pulled on my Yukata and flipped my hair up.

'_Is it possible…? Can I be….preg—' _The doors burst open revealing a soldier fully clad in armor. "Rin-sama, Sesshomaru requires your immediate presence." The soldier announced. My eyebrows knit together in confusion but I nodded and followed him until we reached two large doors.

"Sesshomaru-sama, milady has arrived." The soldier announced before stepping aside and awaiting for me to open the doors. I looked at the soldier curiously before pushing open the doors. Immediately Sesshomaru's gaze burned into my skin and I shook off the feeling before sitting at the chair beside him.

The doors closed and immediately the room was filled with a thick tension. "Rin, I am sure you are aware of your situation?" A confused expression crossed my features. '_Can he be talking about…my possible pregnancy?' _

Rin stared at him, waiting for him to answer the question he already knew she was asking. After a few seconds, Sesshomaru took the hint and sighed. "I am talking about your…pregnancy Rin." Sesshomaru finally said.

My eyes widened and a smile spread across my face. "Sesshomaru…I'm—" I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my face, and the break down that followed.

**xXxXxXxX**

"Alright Rin-sama, your pregnancy is normal…and the twins are safe too." The maid said as she began to pack away all the medical materials. My heart leaped in joy and I immediately looked at Sesshomaru. He had a shocked expression on his face as he turned around and leaned against the wall.

"T-Twins?" Sesshomaru muttered, I giggled at his reaction, but I knew he was happy with the news. I got up and placed on my Yukata. I was more than happy with the examinations and the news. But my mind began to race, are they going to be twin boys? Or girls? Maybe one boy and one girl?

**xXxXxXxX **

I opened the door, and to my surprise Sesshomaru was already in bed. He had an arm over his eyes and another folded under his head. The moonlight lighted up the room, I began to remove my Kimono, and eventually I was as bare as him.

I slipped under the covers and let out a ragged breath. Until now my nerves had crashed and it finally hit me, I was carrying _two _souls inside me…two living beings inside me. '_But this time is different. I won't ever let what happened to Eiko happen to you two.' _I promised.

Hands surrounded me and pulled me towards them. I let out a squeak as his nose touched the skin behind my ear, I could hear the sounds of his breathing. I giggled, squirming around in his grasp but Sesshomaru only growled and held me tighter.

"I love you." Sesshomaru muttered sleepily. I froze, my heart skipping a beat with every word. I turned to Sesshomaru and cupped his face, '_Even though we are married and mated,' _Our lips collided, my hands running through his hair.

'_Those three little words can still make me go crazy.' _We parted and Sesshomaru's lips began to leave a trail from my lips down my neck where he stopped on my pulse and began to suck lightly. I moaned, my hands gripping his hair even harder.

My mind grew hazy in the heat of passion, "S-Sessh—" I moaned once more, Sesshomaru stopped and kissed me once more before settling back down on the bed. I let out a sigh of content as I too settled down.

"Aren't you happy?" I asked, his hand reached for mine and our fingers knotted together. Sesshomaru turned to me, his amber eyes seemed to glow in the dark.

"I am more than overjoyed Rin. Why would you ask that?" Sesshomaru asked, turning completely towards me and placed a hand on my face. I leaned into his palm, the warmth soothing my nerves and my thoughts.

"I didn't see you respond…as happy as I did when they told us they were twins." I murmured sleepily. Sesshomaru removed the hand from my face and pulled the one that I was holding and kissed my hand. I couldn't help but smile, my cheeks heating up and getting a pinker tint to them.

"What do you think they are going to be?" I asked, resting once more on my back and looking up at the roof. Sesshomaru did the same, but our fingers never loosened. A comfortable silence enveloped us for a few moments.

"As long as they are ours Rin. I could care less about the sex." Sesshomaru responded. Almost immediately did a feeling of happiness hit me, and butterflies erupted in my stomach.

He wasn't like the other superficial men out there. He didn't just want boys so that they can take over his place. He truly loves me and the children inside me, for him to say that just…meant the world to me.

"Thank you." I whispered, before turning back to Sesshomaru and snuggling into his chest. Sesshomaru kissed the top of my head before wrapping his arms around me. I closed my eyes and focused on the steady beat of Sesshomaru's heart.

And soon enough, I fell asleep.

* * *

_Sesshomaru and I are going to be happy forever...along with our two kids._

* * *

**ashley. young. 146: Twins? YOU GOT IT! And who doesn't love lemons? Thanks for the review and that's a beautiful way to put it! :') Twice the love! YUP!**

**CoolCat0720: Baby? Don't you mean BABIES!?**

**crazysexybitch: Sesshomaru fainting? *Pause* BWAHAHAHAHHAHA! I might incorporate that in the next chapter, I haven't started it yet to be honest but I will get to it! Promise! Thanks for the review!**

**Playfully Serious: OMG *Tumblr, Facebook and instagram over-floods memory* THAT LEMON DOE! *Picture of an actual lemon like the fruit* You just brought out my weird side ._. Thanks for the review!**

**sotam: Haha, sex (in my opinion) is not truly everything in a relationship. I say, as long as there are feelings there, then that makes life with your partner even better :) of course with sex here and there ;)**

**squirtlepokemon215: tsk tsk Alex. You know I don't like gviving spoiler- IT'S A BOY AND A GIRL! FUCKING TWINS GIRL! Thanks for the review!**

**Michiko Burel: You aren't a fool! *Puts on blonde wig* Everyone makes mistakes! I will admit sometimes I am jealous of Rin because her life IS FUCKING PERFECT! LIKE WTF SHE HAS A FUCKING GOD (Sesshomaru) WRAPPED AROUND HER FINGER! (excuse my language)**

**Bettyboo2008: I do switch tenses on purpose. But do know that the: xXxX - are breakers, and it's quite obvious who's POV it is in. But most of the time it will be Rin, sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Chobitsb1: :') It touches my soul to know people love my work! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!**

**Rainshine5: I'm sorry I couldn't answer your question, but i'm glad it was similar to other reviewers that way it was quicker for you to receive one! I hope you are enjoying the chapter! **

**friendofamonkey: I know, thanks for the heads-up! I decided to delete that chapter and make it the next one, while this one just gives you more back round information. Hoped this one was better :) Thanks again! **

**guest account: FOUR BABIES!? Sesshomaru is going to pass out! xD Haha, thanks for the review! **

**Guest: Umm, I'm not sure. Maybe when i'm done with this story. I am too lazy to do it x( but i'll try! **

**M: Haha yup! That was just a little spice I added in to make the lemon longer. Thanks for the review! **

**Dchan3: Um, I messed up the chapters, and deleted chapter 7. SOOO I explained that in I believe chapter 7, as I said to Guest, I am considering re-writing that chapter. Sorry for the confusion! **

**NekoxUsa**


	25. Ending

***I do not own Inuyasha* **

**A/N: WOAH! How I know we all dreaded this day, the day this story ends! :'( As for the missing chapter with Hisako in it, it's already up so those who didn't read it...READ IT! As for the new story, it is named: "Beautiful Agony." It is a RinxSess story, I am still on the first chapter, but it would make me really happy if you guys checked it out :) Thanks for the ride! **

**Word Count: 2024**

* * *

I shuddered, walking out into snow despite Sesshomaru's orders to stay inside under three layers of blankets. The snow began to fall gently, the cold nipped at my ankles with every step. But I was determined…

I had to do this.

I stopped in front of the stone, the breath left at my lungs as I found myself reading the beautifully inscribed Kanji. "Hisako…" I murmured as I sank down onto my knees. My breaths came out at a puff of smoke, my eyes watering and my form slouching.

"H-Hey Hisako." I couldn't help the voice tremble. Shaking, I placed the white roses down onto her grave, I bowed my head and clasped my hands together. My throat began to close up and burn, every breath seemed to be another challenge I had to overcome. I felt something stir inside me and I gasped, bending over in discomfort.

After a couple moments of taking deep breaths the pain went away and I sat up once more. "I-I'm pregnant…and…" My hand went over the growing stomach; I was only a week away from the date. And I needed to know Hisako will be with me during labor.

"They said it was twins." I chuckled, my hand going to brush my hair back. "You would have loved them Hisako…" I whispered, but my hand went to my mouth to muffle the sob, but it was too late. I began to bawl, my hands curling up into fists.

"I-I'm sorry I'm supposed to say this with a smile—" I began but I froze, feeling a hand rest on my shoulder. My hair fell to the sides of my face. I lifted my head up and I was surrounded by a feeling of warmth. Hisako's face popped up into mind and her smile appeared. I couldn't help but chuckle as memories of her flooded my mind. I knew then, at that moment, that Hisako never did leave me; she was beside me the entire time. I wrapped my arms around the cold tombstone and closed my eyes. "I miss you." I whispered, but I froze, I felt a pang suddenly rip through my body. I let out a cry as my arms released their grip on the tombstone and I fell down onto the snow.

I squirmed, trying to stop the pain, but it seemed that with every movement, with every breath the pain increased. So I just froze there, my toes and fingers curling as the pain just went on. When I tried to call out Sesshomaru's name a wave of discomfort flooded me.

I withered there for what seemed like years before the pain subsided enough for me to start crawling towards the balcony, I grunted with every haul, the pain began to increase again, which only made me more determined to make it to the steps.

_"Come on Onee-sama you can do it!"_

"Hisako?" I whispered, but no response came so I kept going. 'Am I going crazy?' I wondered, but finally I was close enough to the steps, my hand stretched to touch the first step but at that instant I felt something snap inside me, something warm trickled down my leg before my world went dark.

**xXxXxXxX**

My eyes flung open at the sudden sharp pain that filled me, I looked down at my stomach to see a blade cutting through it. Immediately I let out a shriek and squirmed. "No! Rin-sama please hold still while we remove the baby from the womb!" I heard a female cry but I didn't let up.

"Rin-sama! We found you unconscious on the snow! Your child will die without this emergency removal now please hold still!" I stopped, looking around I examined the situation. There were maids all around me, and for a moment I felt nothing except fear.

_'Emergency removal!?'_ I wondered but that's when the pain came back, I let out a groan. I closed my eyes and ignored the feeling of blood rushing down my body. Not to mention the blinding pain, but that's when I heard a cry and I opened my eyes.

"I-It's a girl!" I heard someone say, my vision grew blurred and everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

"It's…a boy!" I smiled, but that's when I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder. '_Hisako?' _I felt my body grow number. I heard maids scurrying around me, trying to seal up the wound that stretched from hip to hip.

"Sesshomaru…" I groaned as another wave of pain hit me. Immediately I heard the door fly open and someone's hand grasp mine. I heard Sesshomaru's voice rang out furiously, but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

I closed my eyes, letting all the feelings of pain consume me before my world went black.

**xXxXxXxX **

I opened my eyes, to my surprise, I was back in my bedroom. I looked beside me, expecting to see Sesshomaru, but my heart sank to find myself alone. I removed the blanket off me and rolled onto my side. To my surprise, I felt a burning pain streak across my stomach.

I winced and grinded my teeth together until the pain stopped. I got up and leaned onto the wall for support. Looking down I realized, that there was a red welt going from hip to hip. '_So it wasn't just a dream, it actually happened.' _

I grabbed on a purple Kimono with white orchids design on them and placed it on. Tying a white obi around it I walked out of the room and into the strangely quiet and empty hallway. That's when I heard a cry cut through the silence.

Rin's head snapped towards the greenhouse and quickly raced down the hall, '_W-Was that them!?' _As soon as Rin reached the familiar large wooden doors, she burst them open and entered. Immediately the sounds of children grew louder, and directly in front of her stood Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, I-I heard babies and—" I began but Sesshomaru grabbed my hips and picked me up. Our lips collided, I was surprised by how passionate Sesshomaru was. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the kiss before he set me down, I cupped his face.

Sesshomaru moved out of the way, my eyes widened immediately at the two babies crawling around the garden.

The first was a girl; she had large, amber colored eyes and beautiful ebony colored hair that curled at the ends. She was also tan, with a small button nose and flush red lips. She had one magenta colored stripe on either cheek and a purple crescent moon on her forehead. While the other was a boy with silver hair and hazel colored irises, he had Sesshomaru's strong facial features and two magenta stripes on his cheeks along with the purple crescent moon.

They both looked at me with a confused expression, I felt tears slip down my cheeks. The more I stared at them, the more I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest. It didn't seem real at all, but deep inside, I knew it was.

I kneeled down and held my arms open, "Come here…." I cooed, the babies cautiously crawled towards me. I felt hurt that they didn't come without hesitation, but at the same time I knew that I haven't seen them for a while…

Wait, how long was I asleep?

As soon as both twins were in my arms they began to wail. I slipped my kimono down to my elbows and let the babies nurse. Sesshomaru sat across from me and looked at us lovingly, but I looked up at him, a ton of questions filled my mind.

"How long was I…asleep?" I asked, looking at him straight in the eye. Sesshomaru leaned back, "A week." He responded and my eyes widen.

"…What happened after I blacked out?"

"You were in a coma due to all the blood loss, the doctors were surprised to see you still alive after all that blood you lost. But after they were born they allowed the children to nurse from you. Ever since then they have been using bottles." Sesshomaru replied and I nodded, taking in a deep breath I let all the information sink in before asking another question.

"You named them..?" My voice came out more hesitant then I wanted it to be.

"Naturally, but I used your ideas. The girl," Sesshomaru motioned to the girl with black hair, "Her name is Hikimi, I combined the name of Hisako and my mother." Sesshomaru finished off before looking at the boy.

"His name is InuNoko," Sesshomaru finished off before waiting for my reaction.

"Son of dog? Really?" I giggled as I looked at InuNoko. Sesshomaru snorted at my giggles. But I was content with the names, especially Hikimi's. The twins let go of my breasts and began to crawl around again.

"I love their names…thank you Sesshomaru." I whispered as I began to fix my Kimono. Sesshomaru leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on my lips. I smiled as he pulled away and placed his arm over my shoulders.

I leaned my head into his shoulder and sighed, "You know. I remember the first day we met." I looked up at Sesshomaru to see him looking at me curiously, "I hated you with everything I had. And now looking back…before I would have never dreamed to live here in the Palace, have twins with the great Sesshomaru-sama nor be his mate." I said as I began to lean in again, our noses brushed against each other.

"But I never regretted the time we spent together, I love you Sesshomaru." I finished off before we kissed again.

* * *

_And from there on out, Sesshomaru, the twins and I lived across time. Our love never dying..._

* * *

**Playfully Serious: Really? What a coincidence! Rin and your sister being pregnant with twins! Congrats! And Fatherly Sessh is adorable isn't he! Thanks for the reviews you've given me throughout the months. :)**

**xXxsailorFanxXx: Really? That chapter sucked! I have taken your request into mind and have given you the fact that they are both Youkai. And I just made one a Hanyou on a whim. Thanks for the reviews! And I already mentioned at the top that I shall re-type the chapter that introduces Hisako. **

**sotam: A little sesshy and a little Rin is needed right! Thanks for sticking around with me throughout this story. It means a lot, I hope I see you again! :) **

**M: Yea twins! Thanks for the reviews you have given me over the past four months! I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter as well! **

**guest account: Four? Eh, I guess I will leave the rest of their story to your imagination. Lame excuse I know, thanks for the review as well! **

**squirtlepokemon215: What did I just read? Lol, hey alex! I also want to personally thank you for reviewing every chapter or so. It means a lot that you sayed with me on this story. I hope to see you again soon! Have a great summer! **

**crazysexybitch: I didn't make them both girls because Sesshomaru needs a heir remember? But thanks for leaving a review and staying with me throughout this story as well! Your bright and crazy personality made me laugh every time I read a review from you, thanks again! **


End file.
